Quando Nossos Olhos se Reencontrarem
by Anita4
Summary: Saori é muito bem sucedida na vida, quando decide fazer um reencontro com os antigos amigos, que também seguiram seu próprio rumo. Mas isso também significaria rever alguém que talvez devesse ficar no passado COMPLETA
1. Sempre Sonharei Contigo

Notas Iniciais:

_Olá!!! Aqui estou com meu mais novo projeto: Uma fic de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco em Capítulos!!! Queria dedicá-la a três pessoas: Dimas Juilk, que fez níver hoje!!!(dia 9 de fevereiro) e às minhas grandes amigas as irmãs Pollyana e Laura que fazem terça dia 11 respectivamente 16 e 15. Bem, essa fic é exclusivamente minha, mas gostaria de agradecer à Vane nascimento por ter passado o olho corrigindo, hehe, mas só este capítulo... A seguir se tartará de um casal um tanto incomum, mas que acho que se vocês lerem irão gostar, desculpa a todos os fãs de Saori/Seiya, bem o Seiya tem uma grande ponta aqui, mas acho improvável que ganhe este prêmio. Vou tentar dar-lhe um final bem feliz porém!!!_

_Aproveitem a fic e mandem seus comentários ao fim!!! São realmente muito Valiosos. Lembrem-se que Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não é meu, mas posso fazer o que quiser nesta fic, e farei! Gosto de finais felizes e muito romance, porém não terei pena de personagem algum até que isto aconteça!_

_Leiam agora:_

_Olho Azul Apresenta: _

**Quando Nossos Olhos se Reencontrarem... **

****

****

**Capítulo 1 – Sempre Sonharei Contigo**

A rua estaria completamente deserta, se não fosse pela enorme e luxuosa casa que ocupava todo o quarteirão. Também os postes já se haviam apagado e o vento gélido da noite percorria o local sem obstáculos.

O rapaz, sentado no sofá desta casa, olhava o relógio, já passava da meia-noite e o silêncio predominaria na sala se não houvesse o tic-tac. Seus olhos castanhos percorreram a mansão na qual crescera, os empregados já estavam dormindo e não mais havia crianças.

Uma luz, que vinha de fora, iluminou onde estava, fazendo aquela solidão ainda mais assustadora. O jovem, que devia ter uns dezessete anos, levantou-se para tomar um abrigo. Sabia que se fosse pego se daria mal, mas não era bem este o motivo da ação. Enganar-se, fingir um perigo, era realmente emocionante.

-A noite foi perfeita...-disse uma voz masculina. Era um homem de uns vinte e seis anos.

-Também foi este meu parecer...-dizia a garota esbelta num vestido de noite. Seus cabelos roxos caíam pelos ombros e seus olhos verde- azulados miravam o seu acompanhante.

-É uma pena a Lua ter sumido, provavelmente vem chuva...-o homem falou enquanto se aproximava.

-Sim, com certeza, uma pena... Tenha uma boa noite.

-E o meu beijo de boa noite?-o rapaz perguntou sorrindo, inclinando-se até tocar nos seus... Bochecha?

-Até.-e a porta se fecha à sua frente.

---------

-Parabéns! Você conseguiu chegar até a porta de casa! Qual será seu próximo passo, Saori?-o rapaz de antes aplaudia no escuro. Saori sorriu de leve.

-Quem sabe? E o que faz acordado a essa hora?

-Eu queria ver com meus próprios olhos se o solteiro mais cobiçado da cidade faria com que se rendesse

-Pelo menos não fugi do encontro, desta vez... Tenha uma boa noite, Seiya. Amanhã teremos muito trabalho.

-Boa noite, Saori.

----------

Seiya levantou-se com ar renovado. Tinha custado a dormir pensando em Saori Kido. Aquela mulher o intrigava... E isso o encantava.

Desde que as batalhas haviam acabado, o império da família Kido só crescia. Hoje Saori dominava o mundo e tinha a sua idade! Ele próprio também tinha uma ótima posição, o seu acompanhante, o assistente pessoal. Era respeitado e quase tinha os mesmos poderes que ela.

Ficou decidido que cada cavaleiro receberia crédito ilimitado no banco. E Saori garantiu que tivessem diplomas para que seus estudos não se atrasassem. Haviam aprendido com seus mestres, por isso sabiam mais que qualquer um.

Mas no fundo, aquela mulher poderosa era só uma garotinha... Uma garotinha inocente e sonhadora. Seiya também se tornara seu confidente.

Sabia que a garota, por mais que tentasse sair em encontros, com ricos e famosos, nunca se esquecera de seu primeiro amor. Por isso nunca seguiu em frente.

Após um banho quente, ele pôs um terno e uma gravata, estava pronto para a reunião de hoje. Ainda odiava aquelas roupas, mas eram as normas.

"Malditas!"-disse pondo aqueles sapatos italianos apertados.

A base da Fundação era ali mesmo. Havia um prédio da empresa que se impunha por perto, mas Saori fez questão de pôr os poderosos ali...

Hoje os cavaleiros não são mais lendas e sim heróis mundialmente conhecidos. A Fundação ainda tinha seus deveres normais e agora era a encarregada de proteger o mundo. O mesmo cientista que criou os cavaleiros de aço, desenvolveu uma espécie de armadura mais simples que dava poderes mecânicos a quem a usasse, não havia queima de cosmo.

Muitos jovens estavam sendo treinados pelo mundo e ajudariam a polícia a combater o que fosse.

Saori era a nova ONU.

------------

Uma batida na porta e a reunião estava interrompida.

-Seiya! Atrasado de novo? Não posso acreditar...-Saori dizia da cabeceira da mesa.-Pegue seu lugar e preste atenção.

O rapaz fez o mandado sem reclamar. Pensou por um instante em como tinha mudado. Nunca deixaria assim se lhe dessem uma ordem. Tinha sido domado...

Há alguns anos dizia a um cavaleiro que era o cachorrinho de Saori, pois fazia de tudo, sem reclamar. O engraçado, melhor, irônico, é que ele próprio já pulou de um precipício por ela...

Naquela época tinha suas dúvidas, mas hoje ele sabe o porquê de tanta docilidade da sua parte. Um tanto óbvio para alguns, porém o próprio demorou a entender.

Era uma criança... Não ligava para muito além de diversão, implicância... Agora o cachorro era ele. E ele estava mais que apaixonado por Saori Kido. A mulher que nunca o corresponderia...

Por gostar tanto assim daquela garota, ele a incentivava a sair mais, conhecer outras pessoas. Mas Saori ainda pensava no seu bom e velho amor...

-Seiya... Seiya!-ele olhou a mulher em questão, estava vermelha e tentando se controlar para, provavelmente, não o enforcar.-Eu desisto, está aprovado.

-----------

Saori sentou em sua poltrona. Na sua mesa estavam algumas fotos; a sua mais querida não era a dela com a sua principal equipe de trabalho, ou a com Seiya, atualmente seu melhor amigo. Era a que tinha conseguido com aquele de quem mais gostava.

Tinha sido há alguns anos, na última vez em que o vira, numa festa de Natal...

-Saori...-ela olhou o jovem à sua frente e sorriu, estava prestes a lhe dar uma bronca por ser distraído, e olhe para ela. A própria navegava em suas lembranças.

-Seiya... Deve prestar mais atenção nas reuniões, nem sabe o que foi aprovado hoje.

-Ah, eu perguntei ao Tanaka e ele já me disse tudo!-ela sorriu, Seiya sempre dava um jeito.-Queria falar sobre a outra reunião, certo?

Ele estava sério de repente. A jovem à sua frente assentiu, oferecendo-lhe o assento.

-O que devo fazer, Seiya?-ela deitou a cabeça entre os braços cruzados sobre a mesa. Convocar a tal reunião significava o renascer de muitos sentimentos.-Não sei se estou realmente pronta.

-Saori-san, sabemos muito bem que se ele aparecer será um milagre.

-E o tal milagre aconteceu na reunião de Natal, na qual, caso não se lembre, ninguém, além dele, compareceu.

-Eu fui.

-Você não conta!-ela falou sorrindo.-Mas o que faço!?

-Ainda permaneço com a mesma opinião. Chame todo mundo e torça para que não venha!

-Mas quero que ele venha.

-Você não sabe o que quer...-ele falou, já saindo do escritório.

-Aonde vai?

-Tenho que ver os endereços de cada um, não é?

-Certo...

-Eu te ajudo, Saori, não se preocupe.-e se foi.

-----------

A neve caía lá fora.

A casa finalmente tinha aquecimento central e todos estavam ali, esperando serem ajudados. Crianças brincavam, riam, choravam. Adultos imploravam auxílio e auxiliavam.

No fim da sala principal tinha uma porta. E lá era o escritório de Hiko Koyesky.

Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em coque e seus olhos azuis olhavam todas as contas a pagar.

"Aumentou muito..."-pensou, olhando a conta de luz. Após o aquecedor novo ela achava que diminuiria... Mas como havia muita gente ali, as luzes ficavam acesas até tarde. "Mal posso esperar pelo verão."

Olhou para a noite de seis meses lá de fora. A neve insistia em cair e todo o povoado se concentrava na sua casa de auxílio sem fins lucrativos. Era quase o point dali.

Tinha viajado ao Japão, pela primeira vez, há três anos ou um pouco mais que isso. Lá cursara escola técnica de enfermagem e se prometeu voltar para ajudar seu país. Mas em Moscou a vida era difícil para fazer caridade, por isso embarcou num avião e foi parar ali. Ou melhor, ali perto, pois o local ainda não tinha nem rodoviária.

"E nem estradas..."-olhou novamente a grossa camada de neve no chão. Era um espetáculo realmente lindo, mas que podia ser mortal para os pobres dali.

Montou o local com o dinheiro do pai, que era um russo muito rico, e o mantinha com a herança da mãe, uma japonesa. Funcionava há apenas três meses e meio e o dinheiro já faltava.

Prometeu-se, quando começou, nunca mais voltar pra casa por dinheiro. Por isso, mandava milhares de cartas a ONGs que pudessem ajudar. "bvio que as respostas ou eram não, ou não existiam.

Tinha que dar um jeito de conseguir o dinheiro necessário, ou, além do fim de seu sonho, ela estaria dura e teria que se humilhar voltando para Moscou.

-Koyesky! Koyesky!-uma mulher gorda apareceu, carregando... Arrastando uma criança de sete anos pelo braço. Gritava com tanta intensidade seu nome, que fez a moça pular da cadeira. Atrás da mulher um homem magro com enormes óculos entrou apavorado.

-Hiko, eu sinto muito! Essa mulher quase arrombou a porta, não pude detê-la, como tinha me pedido...

-Está tudo bem, Rusky-san...-ela falou, sem querer com o sotaque japonês que acabou herdando... O rapaz se esforçou para não rir de seu nome pronunciado com um L ao invés de R.

-Estava pensando muito, hein?-ele perguntou, ela fazia aquilo sempre que estava muito distraída.

-Depois conversamos. Muito bem, senhora, o que quer?-Rusky se retirou.

-É o meu filho, querida! Está quente, mas treme, tosse que nem um condenado... Eu não sei mais o que faço, agora não quer comer!

Hiko sorriu, com o inverno rígido era comum aparecer alguém com gripe. As pessoas sempre exageravam no nervosismo e raramente aparecia algum caso sério.

-É só uma gripe, acredito. Escute, não estou atendendo hoje, mas pelo que disse não há nada com o que se preocupar. Por isso vou te dar um remédio e se ele não quiser, obrigue-o a tomar. Caso não melhore em cinco dias, volte aqui.

A mulher pegou o vidrinho da mãe da jovem e se foi, arrastando a criança. Com a porta aberta, Hiko pôde ver o quão cheio estava o saguão. Deu um suspiro e falou resignada:

-Está bem, que o primeiro entre!-ela nunca tinha folga, não resistia... Sentou-se em sua cadeira e foi atendendo um após o outro. Não era médica, nem fingia ser. Receitava remédios simples e quando o assunto era mais grave, fazia o possível para que alguém ajudasse o paciente a conseguir tratamento. Raramente conseguia.

-Senhorita! Senhorita, está me ouvindo!?-ela olhou assustada para o homem à sua frente. Era jovem, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que a miravam calma e intensamente. O problema não era com ele... Podia ser grave, pois o filho/irmão/vizinho/amigo não o acompanhava. E nunca o tinha visto por ali...

-Eu sinto muito, eu tive um dia cheio hoje, senhor. Em que posso lhe ajudar?

-Já lhe contei tudo...

-De novo...

-Como?

-Eu estava aérea de novo, pode repetir?-ele a encarou ainda mais.

-A situação é séria e ainda fica aí... Se não está bem, não deveria estar aqui...

-Repita, por favor, ou vá embora, meu tempo é precioso para todos ali fora.

-Muito bem... Tenho um grande amigo e há dois dias que o chamo para sair e ele me diz estar sem ânimo. É um garoto de dez anos e que adora quando saímos juntos. Pois hoje fui até a casa dele, pela manhã, e estava deitado, ainda dormindo. Pus a mão em sua cabeça e ardia de febre.

(Notas: Decidi que Yakoff terá uma família, mais detalhes em breve...)

-Então por que não o trouxe?

-Está fraco demais... A mãe me disse que não o deixaria sair neste frio, e como não sei de hospital algum aqui perto ela me sugeriu vir até aqui.

-Entendo... Mas não posso atender pessoas que não venham aqui, por isso vou lhe dar uma receita caseira para baixar sua temperatura, e marque um horário para voltar com ele.-ela começou a escrever numa folha de papel, quando sentiu a caneta lhe ser tomada. O jovem estava a seu lado e seu olhar se intensificou ainda mais, para espanto de Hiko.

-Não... Você vem comigo.

-Por favor, senhor... Eu não posso, não viu quantas pessoas-

-Eu espero, são cinco e aqui vai até seis.

-Eu...

-Vai até lá sim.

Hiko suspirou resignada, tinha que parar de ceder tão facilmente... Estava ficando um absurdo.

-----------

Seis horas

O último paciente saía da sala. A jovem estava exausta, nem era dia para aquilo, mas havia tanta gente! Agora tudo estava tranqüilo ali... Pegou seu casaco mais grosso e se despediu de Rusky.

-Já vai?-ele perguntou, sentado numa mesa no meio do local.

-Sim... Se alguém me procurar, diga que volte amanhã.

-Certo.

-Ja ne, Rusky-kun.-ela sorriu com sua própria brincadeira, era bom para aliviar a tensão.

Abriu a porta e sentiu a rajada de vento que vinha lá de fora, a tempestade parecia ter se intensificado, e mal podia ver o que estava à sua frente. Por sorte a pousada ficava ali perto. O senhor de lá permitiu que ficasse sem pagar após salvar sua esposa da comida que a havia engasgado. A velha parecia que morreria naquele segundo... E iria se não fosse por Hiko.

Sentiu uma mão a puxar pelo ombro.

-Que bom que finalmente tudo acabou.-falou o rapaz de mais cedo.-Agora podemos ir salvar Yakoff.

-É o nome do menino?-ela perguntou se recuperando do susto.

-Sim. Vamos antes que amanheça, hehe.-ele sorriu.

-Mas pra onde estamos indo é...

-Um beco sem saída? Foi onde pus o que nos levará até lá, é um tanto longe.

E lá estava um jet-ski branco com azul.

-Com essa neve...-ele falou dando-lhe um capacete e pondo o dele.-Nunca poderia ter vindo de carro.

Hiko sorriu antes de entrar.

------------

-Chegamos.-ele falou, ajudando-a a descer.

-Que bom.-ela lhe entregou o capacete e observou a casa simples a sua frente, não havia nada de incomum ali.

-Vamos?-ele chamou e uma senhora de cabelo loiro veio atender.

-Até que enfim! Yakoff piorou desde que saiu... Está delirando, diz ser o cavaleiro de Cisne e que é um defensor de Athena contra o terrível Mestre da Neve!-Hiko segurou uma gargalhada, essas crianças e seus heróis... Conhecia a lenda dos Cavaleiros e principalmente seus feitos. O povo lhe falava que uma vez dois Cavaleiros se haviam enfrentado: o Mestre, que havia se tornado mal e feito vários homens trabalharem para a construção de uma pirâmide de Gelo, e o seu discípulo, o vencedor. Ela tentava acreditar e até viu os restos da tal pirâmide, mas o máximo em que acreditava era nos Cavaleiros do Japão, a mando de Saori Kido.

-Senhorita Koyesky?-a mulher lhe olhava preocupada.-Está bem?

-Sim, só um tanto cansada.

-Aceita alguma coisa?-estavam dentro da casa, mas ainda estava frio, sem um aquecedor, só a lareira quebrava um pouco do gelo.

-Claro! Um chá quente por favor.-e ela se foi.

-Yakoff está ali.-ele lhe apontou uma porta semi-aberta.

-Qual seu nome?-o rapaz a mirou espantado, era a primeira vez que ela perturbava sua calma.

-Numa hora dessas... Acho que não importa.

-Eu me chamo Hiko Koyesky, e me perdoe a grosseria, mas o trabalho é longo e sem frutos...

-O importante é que vai tentar ajudar Yakoff até que alguém possa vir. Meu é Alexei Hyoga, mas só me chamam pelo segundo nome. Hiko é um nome japonês...

-Minha mãe é de Yokohama, uma cidade de lá. Mas meu pai é russo.

-Coincidência...-ele falou.-Meu pai era japonês e minha mãe russa.

-Era?

-Aqui está o chá, senhorita Koyesky.-a senhora voltou.

----------

-Ele está muito quente, é melhor que vá a um médico de verdade. Acho que terei que ir a Moscou semana que vem. Poderei levá-lo comigo a um conhecido.-ela dizia a Hyoga, saindo do quarto e tomando mais um pouco de chá.

-Não será necessário, Koyesky-san...-falavam em japonês, para que a mãe não se preocupasse mais.

-Como assim? Ele está muito mal, Hyoga-san, se não o tratarem logo ele pode sucumbir.

Bling Blong

-Hyoga...-a mãe de Yakoff voltou com uma carta na mão.-É para você, o mensageiro não o encontrou em casa e tinha que ser em mãos...

-O que será tão importante?-ele pegou a carta e se sentou novamente.

-O que diz? É sobre o garoto ou algo assim?-Hiko perguntou, falando ainda em japonês.

-Não, vem do Japão, de uma antiga amiga. Pede para que nos reencontremos e levemos quem pudermos. Yakoff amaria ir e conhecer a todos, é uma pena...

-Mas vai levá-lo para se tratar, não é?  
-Eu tenho outros planos, usei meu plano de saúde para chamar o médico mais próximo até aqui. Eu só te chamei para saber o quão grave era... Ele terá que ficar para ser examinado, além do mais, do jeito que está fraco não resistiria.

-Não exagere. Bem, acho que vou deixar uma receita para ver se ajuda e irei embora.

-Certo, eu te levo.-ela anotou tudo e se despediu da mãe de Yakoff, quando chegaram até o hotel ela desceu.

-Arigatou, Hyoga-san.

-Eu que lhe agradeço. Escuta, está afim de ir comigo até o Japão? Parece muito cansada, encare como um feriado prolongado.

-Eu não sei, tenho que ajudar as pessoas aqui...

-Precisa de patrocínio pra isso aqui, né?

-Verbas... E sim, ainda tenho que ir a Moscou para uma reunião com uma indústria que nos ajudará.

-Pois essa minha amiga é a presidente, dona, ou que quer que seja... É a cabeça da Fundação Graad. Muito importante em todo mundo, caso não saiba, tentarei convencê-la a te apoiar, acho que precisa disso, né?

-Por que faz isso?-ele apenas sorriu.

-Eu te busco depois de amanhã, às seis, lá no seu lugar.

----------

Shiryu olhou um último menino sair da pequena casa. Atrás dele saía Shunrei com um sorriso, como sempre. A jovem tinha começado a dar aulas fazia pouco tempo, mas já era amada por todos da vila.

-Olá, Shiryu!-ela disse, ainda sorrindo.

-Parece ter sido uma aula proveitosa...-ele falou, já andando em direção aos Cinco Picos.

-Sim, muito boa! Obrigada por vir me buscar de novo, mas realmente não precisa...

-Não me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse.

-Hihi, como um avião de papel me atingir a cabeça?

-Qual deles!?-Shiryu fingiu-se pronto para matar.

-Hihihihihihi, todos...

-Que se preparem para a fúria do Dragão!

-"timo, é bom saber que vai me defender de garotos inocentes! Agora vamos que quero preparar uma sopa bem gostosa para você e para o Mestre Ancião.

-Está bem!

E voltaram a caminhar em paz, porém felizes.

-Senhor Shiryu! Senhor Shiryu, uma carta para o senhor!-um rapaz apareceu e a entregou, indo embora imediatamente.

Shunrei viu o remetente enquanto o seu amor secreto lia seu conteúdo.

-Kido? É uma outra batalha?-ela perguntou, numa voz bem baixa.

-Não. Ela quer que todos se reúnam neste sábado... Implora para que ninguém falte e que levemos nossos amigos, pois parece que somos os únicos convidados e será uma festa chique.

-Você vai?

-Só se minha acompanhante for...-ele lhe estendeu a mão galantemente. A garota sorriu meio sem graça, enquanto a aceitava e assentia com a cabeça.

-Claro! Mas e o mestre?

-Quer apostar como ele não vai?

-Não, eu já sei a resposta...-ela continuou sorrindo enquanto chegavam.

Ainda era quarta e partiriam no dia seguinte.

-----------

-Crianças!-a menina de cabelos azuis gritava. Era hora de almoço naquela quarta.

(Notas: Estou tentando ignorar fusos)

-Crianças!-elas gritava mais uma vez, era a hora em que ficavam mais agitadas.-Esperem, para onde estão indo?

Mino continuou a correr ao redor da casa que era o orfanato. Ao virar a parede deu uma parada brusca, todos haviam se aglomerado em ponto em comum.

Então voltou a correr novamente, agora para abraçar o visitante.

-Seiyaaaaa!

-Mino! Que susto...-ele respondeu, abraçando de volta a amiga de infância.

-Que bom vê-lo, entre, vamos almoçar juntos...-a menina falou ainda mais animada.

-Certo...

Ela fechou a porta e estavam numa sala privada, onde ninguém os espiaria. O Sol era fraco lá fora e ventava calmamente. Um cenário perfeito na mente de Mino.

-O que veio fazer aqui hoje?-já haviam terminado de comer com as crianças e Seiya sentava acariciando a barriga.

-É que a Saori tá dando uma festa pra todo mundo se reencontrar... Queria que fosse como minha acompanhante...

-Eu não sei... Essas festas dela costumam ser tão chiques, Seiya...

-Esta não será exceção, por isso vim pessoalmente, vamos fazer compras!-a menina ficou vermelha.

-Não é só a falta de roupa!-ela gritou, mas logo se acalmou, como Seiya costumava ser superficial...-É que eu me sinto meio por fora...Todos lá e eu sobrando. Sem contar que você é perito em me largar pelo primeiro rabo-de-saia.

-Ah, mas está tudo bem se isso acontecer...-ele falou, se inclinando na poltrona com os braços apoiando a cabeça.

-Era pra dizer que não ia me largar, Seiya! Mas por que vai estar tudo bem? Só porque você vai se dar bem, não quer dizer que eu vou estar numa boa...

-É que vai o pessoal lá... Você conhece! O Shun, o Shiryu, Hyoga... Sabe, a turma!

-Mesmo?

-Sim, o Jabu e os outros também, infelizmente, mas tudo bem...

-Vocês dois ainda discutem, né?

-Hehehe! O que importa é que acho que conheço todos os que vão.

-Logo você não vai me largar...

-Tomara que sim! Pô, mina, tô na seca, entende? Encalhado há duas semanas... Saori me entope de trabalho e num dá nem pra sair...

-Bem feito!-ele se inclinou na direção da garota, em pé ao seu lado.

-Com ciúmes?-e piscou o olho, apenas pra levar um tapa.

-Nunca!

-Então vamos que te quero linda nesta noite!

-Contanto que não paquere ninguém no shopping...

-Certo...

-E fique comigo o tempo todo.

-Tá...

-E não fuja pro videogame!

-Isso não vale!

-Seiya, é um famoso empregado da Fundação Graad, como consegue ser tão infantil!?

-É a vida...

------------

-Finalmente, o último dia de aula! Férias de Inverno, aqui vamos nós!!!-a garota de cabelo lilás e olhos dourados falou.

-Calma, Miki... Cuidado pra não cair enquanto pula! Ou quando voltar do hospital ainda vai ter dever acumulado na faculdade!-um rapaz de cabelo vermelho e olhos castanhos respondeu e Miki lhe deu a língua.

-Que tal irmos lá em casa comemorar!?-um terceiro propôs, este tinha olhos azul-esverdeados e cabelos verdes.

-Se Shun convida nóis vai, hehehe!-falou Miki mudando a direção para a do carro verde escuro no estacionamento.

Shun era o único dos três que morava sozinho e ainda tinha um belo dum carro. Já eram amigos há muito tempo, mas o jovem de dezessete anos ainda era um mistério para ambos.

Ao chegarem à bela casa entraram, enquanto o de cabelo verde ficou para ver a correspondência. Uma única carta estava ali. Ao ver o remetente, os olhos do jovem cresceram.

-Algum problema?-perguntou Miki.

-Não...

-Abra logo a carta! De quem é?

-De uma antiga amiga...

-Iiiiiiii!-ela insinuou.-O que diz?

Shun abriu e leu.

-Que é para eu ir à festa...

-Que festa?

-Não sei...-ele respondeu e se preparou para entrar quando um homem chegou.

-É o senhor Shun Amamiya?-o homem perguntou, Shun viu em sua roupa a marca da Fundação Graad.

-Sim...

-Assine aqui para receber a carta.-ele assinou e pegou a mencionada, lendo-a logo, enquanto o homem desapareceu.

-E agora? De quem é?

-De outra amiga, este é o convite para a tal festa, parece que ela quer reunir o pessoal e pediu para levar conhecidos... Traje a rigor.

-Obaaaaaa!!! Kigeru!!! Kigeru, vamos a uma festa com os velhos conhecidos de Shun!!!-Miki entrou gritando, com Shun atrás dela.

-É verdade?-Kigeru perguntou, sentado no sofá assistindo tevê.

-Sim.

-"timo!-o jovem respondeu.-Finalmente descobriremos mais sobre o misterioso passado de Shun Amamiya!

-Misterioso?-ele perguntou com uma gota na cabeça.

-Como um cara de dezessete anos mora sozinho, estuda numa faculdade cara, é órfão e dirige um carrão!? Resposta: Sendo Shun. Hehehehe.

E todos o acompanharam.

Mas Shun logo parou para olhar para janela, pensava de uma forma diferente. Voltar a pensar de forma que seja como os pensamentos de um Cavaleiro, lembrar das sangrentas batalhas, do sofrimento, da dor... De repente outra coisa lhe veio à mente.

"Será que Ikki irá? Faz tempo que ele não me manda notícias..."-Shun pensou.

----------

Bling Blong!

O jovem levanta-se da mesa do computador para ver quem lhe chamava. Era de estatura normal, tinha cabelo azul escuro e olhos azuis bem claros.

-E aí, Ikki?-o visitante o cumprimentou.

-Ei, Carl, como vai? Entre...-o jovem entra, tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos bem verdes.

-Uau! O inverno era assim no Japão?-ele falou tirando o casaco. Ikki simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

-Não em Tóquio...

-Bem, mal são cinco e já está quase escuro... Pelo menos não temos tempestade de neve... Por falar nisso, tem café aí?-Carl sentou-se no sofá.

-Sim, preparo num minuto.

-Que carta é essa?-o jovem pegou uma carta em cima da mesinha da sala e a examinou.-Fala sério! Tá em Japa... É do teu maninho, é?

Ikki volta com duas xícaras de café e um bule, pondo a bandeja em cima da mesinha.

-Não, recebi nesta tarde...

-E é sobre ela que quer falar? Puxa, parecia urgente pelo voice mail...

Ambos trabalhavam para uma empresa, era em casa e recebiam bem. Contanto que cumprissem 160 horas por mês de trabalho, os patrões ficavam satisfeitos. Ikki havia passado uns tempos em vários países, até que pediu para se estabilizar naquele que se tornara especialmente querido. A Alemanha era o país-natal de Carl, que apresentou tudo a Ikki.

Agora moravam no Norte do país, um aldeiazinha próxima a Hannover. Tinham, em geral, a tranqüilidade, e se precisassem de mais iriam aos grandes centros. Era a vida calma que Ikki pediu a Kami.

-Sim, quero que venha comigo ao Japão.-ele respondeu.

-Isso é longe...

-Mas nunca conheceu, seria legal ir contigo.

-Pra quê?

-É uma amiga, ela quer reunir o pessoal e quer que levemos conhecidos, vai ter uma festa a rigor, mas creio que irão querer aproveitar pra farrear nas danceterias de lá. Vai ser, com certeza, divertido...

-Interessante, conhecer os velhos do Ikki...-como Shun, Ikki tinha relações com pessoas normais e parecia viver uma vida normal. Separava tudo relacionado ao passado, mantendo um enorme segredo de todos ao seu redor.-Quando vamos?

-Não sei... O que acha de amanhã? É quinta e a festa é sábado, vai dar pra curtir legal...

-Humm, amanhã não vai dar, vê se pode comprar passagem pra sexta, então...-Ikki entrou em vários sites e todos informaram que os vôos, saindo Hannover, estavam suspensos, devido à neve.-Mas nem estamos numa tempestade...

-Que tal pegarmos o carro para ir pra França, parece que tem vôo de lá... Vai pra Suíça e aí a gente espera por um pro Japão.

-Que viagem... A gente teria que ir pra uma cidade com aeroporto, ir pra Paris e aí irmos pra Suíça.- disse Carl usando seu Pal-m. Vale a pena tanto esforço?

-Vamos ver, caso não dê, não deu...

-Seu irmão vai estar lá?

-Provavelmente.

-----------

A sala estava mais uma vez escura, e, mais uma vez, o jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor aguardava uma certa senhorita.

Mas esta apareceu sozinha e não veio de fora. Saía de seu escritório e vinha até ele, parecia um tanto triste.

-Eles todos confirmaram?-Seiya perguntou.

-Não... Falta um, que sei que recebeu a carta...-ela chegou com uma prancheta e sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

-Ikki?

-Claro!

-E você queria tanto que todos viessem, né?

-Bem, mas todos receberam, aqui estão as assinaturas, só Hyoga que não foi ele, mas já confirmou, virá com mais um.

-Será que é o garotinho?

-Quem?

-Eu o vi quando ajudei Hyoga com o Mestre Cristal. Yakoff o nome... Muito maneiro o pirralho!

-Shun trará dois, Shiryu um... E você, Seiya?

-A Mino, fomos hoje comprar roupa pra ela, mas discutimos porque enquanto ela escolhia, eu fui jogar videogame...

-Você não muda...

-Hehehehehe!

-Só espero que Ikki venha...

-E os outros?

-Sim, Seiya, Jabu virá.

-Não é justo!

------------

E a Lua lá fora aparecia tímida para iluminar a todos aqueles que ansiavam pelo dia seguinte...

------------

-Os vôos de Paris foram cancelados...-falou Ikki pelo voice chat.

-E agora? Como iremos pra Suíça?

-Eu não sei...-lá fora a tempestade de neve caía.

-Será que conseguimos um vôo pra Espanha?

-Boa idéia!

Continuará...

Anita 25/12/2002

Notas da Autora:

Uau!!! É Natal!!! Feliz Natal!!!

O quê estão achando!? Decidi fazer uma fic grande, mas eu mesma me cansei, então, ainda está grande pro que anda saindo da minha parte, mas não tão grande quanto eu queria...

Tenho certeza de que o prox cap será bem maior, não se preocupem, okay???

Abaixo está um formulário, eu o recebo em meu mail e só eu leio, logo podem usá-lo à vontade! Sejam sinceros e não sucintos, em outras palavras não segurem o que quiserem dizer!!! Gosto de mails longos e verdadeiros. Se quiserem algum tipo de resposta, tentarei mandá-la o mais rápido possível, usem o seu e-mail de verdade no campo de mail!!! Não precisam modificar o nome ou cap da fic, mandem qts quiserem. Pode parecer que deu erro, mas normalmente não, é que sou péssima com html. Mandem um mail, caso eu demore uma semana, nele perguntem se recebi os coments. Nunca se sabe o q pode ter acontecido, né? Não se esqueçam de visitar meu site Olho Azul para novos capítulos/outros fics e para quem não sabe o que é um projeto na minha cabeça, isto significa uma história na qual ponho todo o meu coração e tento lançar o mais rápido possível. Caso queiram mandar mail mesmo: 

Formulário: 

Nome:  
E-Mail:  
Assunto:  
Como Foi Este Cap? Poderia Ser Melhor... Bom. Perfeito!!!  
Nome da Fic:  
Capítulo:  
Mensagem:  
Escreva aqui um mail muito bonito, que eu juro responder com um ainda mais bonitinho ainda, mas se for mail feio, aguarde um meu bem mirradinho!!!   
Sugestões para o Próximo Capítulo:  
Não se Esqueça de Escrever Aqui tb!!! E por favor, notem que se eu pedi sugestões, é para que me dêem sogestões, não precisam se desculpar por isso, afinal, quero saber o querem na fic e ver o que posso faze para atender este pedido!!! Tenho certeza de que tb querem defender seu personagem, vão em frente!!!


	2. Quando Nossas Paralelas se Encontrarão?

Notas Iniciais:

Pra que esse treco serve mesmo!? Ah, é! CZ não é meu... e me mande mails com comentários... Mas não esqueçam de ter primeiro lido a fic...

_Olho Azul (mais ou menos) Apresenta: _

**Quando Nossos Olhos se Reencontrarem...**

**Capítulo 2 – Quando Nossas Paralelas se Encontrarão?**

O avião fez uma pequena parada em Beinjing, na China. Hyoga olhou para fora, não mais nevava, sentiu um pouco de saudades de tanta neve, mas estava contente com a companhia, Hiko Koyesky além de ser bonita, revelou-se uma pessoa encantadora.

-Aqui parece ser muito bonito!-ela falou, olhando para fora.

-Nunca vim...

-Nem eu!-e sorriu.

Era animada, falou a viagem toda sobre seu projeto e os problemas pelos quais passava. Ainda assim persistia.

Os chineses já estavam quase todos lá dentro e no relógio de Hyoga marcava meio-dia. Deveriam chegar lá para quatro da tarde, o suficiente para descansar e sair à noite com Hiko.

-Bu!-ele deu um pulo da poltrona, e pensou seriamente em atacar o "agressor" que ousou assustar-lhe.

-Como pôde!?-mas seus olhos azuis se encontraram com um par de olhos negros. E piscaram incrédulos.

-Por que fala assim com amigos? Mudei tanto que não me reconhece?-Shiryu sorria, ao seu lado estava Shunrei.

-Cara! Faz tanto tempo!!! Como vai!?-o loiro pulou para abraçar o velho companheiro de guerra, literalmente.

-Olha a cena, Hyoga...

Hiko observava o jovem, mais expansivo que nunca, cumprimentar o amigo. Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Logo o comandante falou que decolariam e que era para sentarem, pois em quatro horas estariam pousando em Tokyo.

(Notas: Não faço nem idéia da distância, mas tenho certeza de que não é essa...)

-----------

Três pessoas saíam do carro e seguiam para a enorme mansão. Era famosa em toda cidade, chamada de "A Casa de Athena". Athena porque Saori o era. Se bem que nunca ninguém a associou a Palas Athena, a deusa da Guerra na Mitologia Grega.

Muitos jovens faziam um caminho parecido, mas entravam pelos fundos. Era lá que acontecia o treinamento daqueles que defendiam a cidade...

-É estranho vir por aqui...-comentou Kigeru, que também fazia parte dos jovens mencionados acima.

-A casa é bonita por dentro?-perguntou Miki.

-Não sei... É como se fossem duas, entende? Uns dizem que três, pois é uma enorme casa, uma enorme escola e parte da grande Fundação.-o jovem respondeu.

-Escola... É verdade, aqui funciona a melhor escola do Japão.-a garota comentou, observando o outro amigo tocar, timidamente, a campanhia.

-A maioria dos que estudam, treinam aqui.

-Mas e vice-versa?

-Não... Muita gente treina, quase toda Tóquio! Sem dúvidas que o sonho de muitos é ir para Grécia, lá se tornam Cavaleiros de verdade. Os mestres falam que isso nunca aconteceu.

-Quem é?-um homem careca apareceu numa televisão.-Mostre a identificação.

Os dois olharam para Shun que se deu um tapa na própria cara e os olhou sorrindo se graça.

-Identificação?-ele perguntou para o careca.

-Sim, ou autorização para entrar, se for aluno novo é para entrar pelos fundos e se for para a Fundação é pela direita.

-Então...-Kigeru sorriu.-Já que somos intrusos vamos pela esquerda!

-Baka!-Miki lhe deu um tapa nas costas.-Tem um muro enorme, a casa não tem esquerda...

-Só tava brincando... E agora, Shun?-o jovem de cabelos verdes mostrou um cartão para os dois, sorrindo vitorioso.

-Aqui está, Tatsumi!-o careca sumiu para dar espaço para uma tela negra. A porta foi aberta por um homem de terno escuro e cabelo preto.

-Sejam bem-vindos à mansão Kido, senhores.-e os três entraram, olhando maravilhados para a luxúria que rondava o local.

Era uma simples sala de recepção, enorme e em cima tinha um lustre que parecia se feito de ouro e diamante. As velas eram falsas, mas pareciam reais e estavam acesas. Estatuetas de heróis gregos ornavam os cantos e nas paredes pinturas de velhas tragédias.

-Esse é o endereço certo?-Miki brincou, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

-Nunca achei que aqui fosse tão lindo... É uma mansão mesmo!-Kigeru falou.

-Shuuuuuuuuun!-o terceiro foi atingido por algo, caindo no chão. Ao olhar o agressor sorriu.

-Seiya! Que bom vê-lo, amigo...-então o novo personagem olhou os amigos de seu amigo.

-Ah! Esses são seus acompanhantes, é um prazer! Meu nome é Seiya Ogawara...

-Sei quem é, senhor... Treino aqui.-Kigeru respondeu.

-E eu assisto tevê, é o braço direito da Senhorita Kido.

-Algo assim...-ele sorriu com um braço atrás da cabeça. Logo ajudou Shun a se levantar.-Uau, cara! Você realmente mudou.

Os cabelos de Shun, que antes batiam desleixados nos ombros, caíam lisos até suas orelhas.

-Até eu me surpreendi ao ver que eram lisos...-ele falou sem graça.

-Como era antes!?-os outros perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, Shun sempre teve aquela mesma cara de menininho.

-E você raspou um pouco, né Seiya?

-Fazer o quê!? As minas amam esse topetinho jogado pra trás!

-Então não fique perto do Shun!-todos olharam para Kigeru, principalmente o mencionado.-Elas ficam cegas por este cara! Hehehehehehe

Os outros o acompanharam.

-Onde está Saori-san?-perguntou o garoto.

-Almoçando, era para onde ia quando o careca me falou que você havia chegado.

-Comida!? Tamos dentro!-Miki falou.

----------

Ikki estava trabalhando. Com Carl completando suas horas mensais de trabalho, o cavaleiro de Fênix sentiu-se entediado. Trabalhava tanto que até as horas do mês seguinte já estavam pela metade. Ainda era meio do mês de Dezembro!

Nisso um bonequinho começa a piscar na tela e diz em alemão:

"Voicemail, voicemail!"

Seus olhos azuis vêem a setinha ser arrastada até o boneco e seus ouvidos escutam o click do mouse.

"Ikki, meu amor!!! Aqui quem fala é Sabine, como já deve ter notado. Carl me falou que vão pro Japão, ou que pelo ao menos estão tentando. Preciso desse favor, me leva junto!!!"

Ele selecionou o voice chat.

-Sabine... Sei que só quer ir só por ser repórter.

-É um grande babado! Saori Kido organiza festa para amigos íntimos... Deixa!!!

-Com essa neve toda... Duvido que eu possa, imagine você!

-Já sei! Tem uma garota lá te esperando e vai pegar mal aparecer com uma das suas milhões de ex-namoradas, eu entendo... Mas eu queeeeeero iiiiiiiir!!!

-Não grite... Não tem ninguém me esperando e não tenho tantas ex!

-É mais que isso, na verdade. Considerando que ultimamente seus namoros duram pouco mais de duas semanas...

-Não te interessa, sabia!?

-Interessa sim, pois além de ser a que mais durou, sou sua melhor amiga. Além do mais, você já me falou que tem um irmãozinho, sou doidinha pra conhecê-lo!

-Não convenceu...-Ikki olhou a foto que Shun lhe enviou na última carta. O jovem estava num parque ao lado de um amigo, disse que se chamava Kigeru. Veio outra foto com a tal Miki, mas esta repousava ao lado de sua cama, junto com uma dele próprio e Sabine. Está tinha cabelos castanhos com mexas vinho. Os olhos vermelhos contrastavam com a neve. Esta foto também estava contra a do irmão, tirado num dia de sol, com árvores e no fundo uma bela praia. A de Ikki era quase toda branca tendo como chamativo a própria Sabine.

-Por favooooor!!! Onegaiiiii...-ela apelava... Sabia que ele sempre gostou que falassem japonês, ensinara aos dois amigos. Não que fosse perfeito o jeito de falar, mas ambos eram perfeccionistas, logo aprenderam bem.

-Está bem. Mas não seja enxerida quando chegar e o que quer que vá publicar quero aprovar primeiro.

-Ich liebe dich! Hihihi!

(Tradu: eu te amo, em alemão)

Uma janela dizendo que o outro lado havia encerrado a sala de chat apareceu na tela. Ikki clicou em okay e ficou pensando em como estaria o irmão e em como ficaria caso não pudesse ir.

Por mais que tentasse não considerar a possibilidade de que talvez não desse para ir, não podia evitar! Estava ficando difícil demais.

"Pelo ao menos na Espanha não deve nevar, vamos para Madrid, do meio daquele clima mediterrâneo não há como um avião não decolar."

----------

Os quatro estavam carregando suas bagagens e indo em direção ao lugar marcado para a limusine de Saori Kido.

-Será que mandarão duas?-perguntou Hiko.-Ou sabem que chegaram juntos?

-Com esse tanto de mala... É provável que duas não dê para caber tudo.-Hyoga falou, empurrando dois carrinhos com uma mala grande cada e três pequenas. Levou um soco no braço.

-Também estou ajudando.-disse a garota, mostrando um malotezinho azul na mão direta.

-O seu malote que não coube nos carrinhos... Devo agradecer? Acho que não.-Shiryu e Shunrei observavam se divertindo, a mesma briguinha que era desde o avião.

-Serão namorados secretos?-a chinesa lhe sussurrou.

-Provavelmente... Ainda não.-o outro respondeu vendo finalmente a luz do Sol japonês. Estavam no lugar combinado, onde duas enormes limusines os aguardavam.

-Saori exagerou, uma vez mais.-Hyoga fala com uma gota de suor na cabeça.

-Acho que o tempo não a mudou muito.-Shiryu falou forçando um sorriso, enquanto entrava em um carro e via todas as malas irem para o outro.

-É agora que a festa começa!-Hyoga comenta para Hiko, a seu lado, enlaçando-a com o braço e descansado a mão em seu ombro.

-Espero...-ela responde. Shunrei senta encolhida num canto de frente para o casal e Shyriu olha para janela, enquanto sorri de leve.

---------

-E onde é o hotel? Aqui perto, espero...-Kigeru perguntava enquanto olhava para Miki que rodeava a sala de estar, ou pelo menos uma das da mansão.

-Haha!-Seiya riu.-Hotel? Ficarão aqui mesmo!-a única garota da sala parou e olhou o jovem sentado com cabelos castanhos.

-Tá brincando?

-Essa mansão é beeeem maior do que parece... Devemos ter uns trezentos quartos, sem contar com os dos que estão alojados por aqui, para serem cavaleiros.

-Puxa, até parece que ela cresce dentro de si mesmo, é impossível!-Kigeru fala incrédulo.

-Não dentro de si mesma, mas boa parte fica lá em baixo, sem contar que é extremamente alta.

-Não era tão grande antigamente...-comentou Shun, também sentado.

-Realmente muito foi construído depois que nos separamos, mas... O senhor Kido tinha vários locais secretos. A estrutura disto permite irmos infinitamente para baixo e talvez para cima.

-Nossa! Isso parece Red Rose!-Kigeru diz. Miki toma lugar a seu lado, contra o sofá em que Shun está e ao lado de Seiya.

-Rose Red, na verdade.-mas vê que o outro jovem não entende.-É um livro do Stephen King, uma casa que crescia sozinha era o tema principal.

-Ah! Já vi o filme, hehe!-o garoto sorri sem graça e arranca risos dos três amigos.

-Confesso que eu também, mas Miki e Shun já leram...-Kigeru fala, todos teriam rido novamente se não fosse pela entrada repentina de uma quinta pessoa.

-Senhor Ogawara...-Seiya olha Tatsumi e pede para que prossiga.-Eles chegaram.

E o eterno mordomo dos Kido se vai.

-Eles quem!?-pergunta Shun ao ver o velho amigo se levantar num sobressalto.

-Shiryu, Hyoga e seus acompanhantes!-Shun segue Seiya, que sai correndo, deixando um casal sem entender nada.

-Vamos junto?-pergunta a garota.

-Tá brincando!? Aquele filme me deu muito pesadelo!!!

----------

Saori tinha acabado de assinar um outro documento quando Tatsumi a chamou novamente pelo videofone.

-Senhorita Kido, Shiryu e Hyoga também já chegaram... Devo esperar os outros seis ou já posso acomodar estes?

-Não, não espere os outros seis... E sim a mim, já estou indo, peçam para que fiquem por ora na sala um.

-Certo.

Ela se levanta de sua mesa.

"Por hoje, o trabalho está encerrado."-seu relógio marcava quatro e meia.

Ao chegar no local combinado todos conversam amigavelmente e as malas descansam no canto. Tatsumi a recebe antes de entrar.

-Todos viajaram bem e seus acompanhantes conferem no número.-ele anuncia.

-Certo...-e ela entra, todos a olham sorrindo.

-Saori! Há quanto tempo!-Hyoga fala, levantando-se.

-Fico feliz que todos nós estejamos juntos de novo...-Shiryu também se levanta.

Somente Seiya percebe a tristeza no olhar de Saori passar rápida como um leopardo. Ela por um milésimo de segundo havia baixado a guarda pela primeira vez na frente de outros que não fosse ele próprio.

"Ela está se cansando de tanto lutar contra os próprios sentimentos."-ele pensou, sabia que ela se falava que todos estavam menos ele, o único que deveria, o único que importava...

-E quando vamos poder descansar?-Hyoga tirou os dois de seus pensamentos.

-Sim, a viagem foi bem chata...-Shiryu completa.

---------

Bling Blong!

Ikki levanta-se de seu sofá, onde descansava, o relógio marcava sete e meia.

-Carl, entre...-o jovem faz o pedido e exibe três papéis.

-Amanhã, às oito, você, Sabine e eu iremos pra Espanha, lá busco as últimas passagens...

-Mas os vôos de Hannover foram cancelados...

-Eu sei, tem conexão na Itália.

-E por que não fomos pela Itália?

-Pois só tem vôo de lá pra Espanha, Portugal e América Latina.

-Sente-se...-Carl liga a tevê.

-Parece cansado...

-Fiquei algum tempo fazendo os planos.

-Quer mesmo ir, não é?

-Você não? Puxa, vai ser demais, pelo o que vi nas fotos o Japão é muito lindo!

-Fico imaginando se vale o esforço...

-Mas não irá ver seus amigos? Não sente falta...?

-Só estou um pouco temeroso. Já lhe contei uma vez que estou num lugar totalmente diferente de tudo para fugir do passado e de repente estou movendo o mundo para voltar!?

-Mas nunca me disse o porquê...

-Só digo o de sempre, tem a ver com uma garota que não posso ter e não quero estas lembranças vindo à tona agora que estou bem...

-Mesmo assim está indo...

-Estou tentando, por meu irmão.

-Esse é outro que quero muito conhecer! Quase não comenta sobre o garoto, tudo o que tenho são palavras soltas quando recebe carta qualquer.

-E a foto...

-Isso também. Vocês não se parecem nada!-Ikki o olhou daquele jeito que Carl já vira, sabia que o amigo detestava que alguém dissesse aquilo, mas era a mais pura verdade.-Imagino quem será a garota que te fez isso ao coração...

-Pra quê tanta curiosidade?

-Não conheço nenhuma que te tenha prendido tanto quanto Sabine... Mas essa me parece ter sido "aquela"...-o jovem não respondeu, apenas olhou para a janela, de lá viu que a queda de neve parecia diminuir um pouco sua intensidade.

-Talvez cheguemos lá...-Carl o olhou, custando a entender.

-Você mudou o assunto, sabia?

-----------

Ela se olhava no espelho. O quarto: repleto de roupas jogadas a cada canto. O móvel a sua frente: lotado de maquiagens diversas. Ela: Com o cabelo preso num coque, deixando uma mecha cair pelo o rosto, esta estava levemente cacheada.

Sentiu-se bela. Sempre havia tido um prazer especial por ser mulher, por poder exagerar um pouco na vaidade. Desta vez ficou um pouco presa ao "informal" do convite oral do companheiro de viagem, mas ainda assim deu seus toques.

Vestia uma blusa de manga rosa clara com uma saia rodada e curta branca. Por baixo botara uma calça apertada da cor da blusa, estava pronta pra danceteria.

"Será que exagerei?"-olhou-se de novo, a maquiagem era clara, porem muita. "Se bem que não é todo dia que se completa dezoito..."

E o dela seria após aquela meia-noite. Fora uma enorme coincidência o convite de Hyoga para que tirasse umas férias. Não teria aceitado se não fosse aquela voz que lhe pedia para ver aquilo como um presente.

"Kido... Irá realmente me ouvir? E depois disso me ajudará? Preciso muito disso!"-ela suspirou fundo.

Três batidas fortes na porta lhe interrompem os pensamentos.

-Ei! Koyesky-chan! Vamos logo, ou nos atrasaremos, o pessoal já tá lá embaixo e queremos zoar muuuuuito hoje!!! Já são dez da noite... temos que ir logo ou nos deixarão pra trás.

"Mas hoje não pensarei no Centro de Ajuda! A noite é minha..."-ela sorriu.

-Já estou indo!-pegou a bolsa e abriu a porta, para dar de cara com um Hyoga surpreso.

-Hiko...

-Você está bem?

-Você... Uau! Está linda!-ela sorriu e o puxou pelo braço.

-Vamos, Babão, até onde me lembro o pessoal nos espera lá embaixo, não era isso que me gritava segundos atrás?

-É...-ele passou a mão nervosa pela cabeça. Logo estavam dentro do belo elevador.

-Isso dourado é... É de ouro?

-Pode ser, realmente não sei não. Talvez Seiya te diga...-mas ela já estava passando a mão.

-É sim! Que luxo é esta casa...

-Mas como sabe?

-Vamos, lindinho, esses conhecimentos são básicos para as mulheres! Se é ouro ou não, couro ou não... Mentira ou não.

-Certo...-a porta de prata abriu para darem de cara com um belo quadro sobre uma lenda grega de como uma pessoa tentou montar em Pégaso, em busca de glória, mas acabou caindo.-Vamos?

-Uau! Esta casa não é só luxo, exuberância e beleza! Ela é arrepio puro, a senhorita Kido me parece gostar muito dos clássicos...

-É, acho que sim.

Todos já estavam lá, prontos para saírem.

-Então... Vamos?-perguntou Seiya, já olhando pros motoristas que os levariam.

-Mas e Saori-san?-todos olharam para Shun.

-É mesmo... Cadê ela?-perguntou Hiko.

-Não virá. Podemos ir?-o jovem já se ia, uma vez mais.

-Por que? Estamos nos reunindo por ela, então vamos com ela.-declarou Shiryu.

-Sinto muito, Shiryu, mas Saori-chan não é muito de festas... Ainda menos chegada a farras, logo não virá, nem que imploremos. Além do mais... Deve estar trabalhando, como sempre.

-Que pena...-falou Kigeru.

-É mais pra uma furada que pra um caso de pena...-declarou Miki. Todos concordaram.

-Vamos!?-repetiu Seiya, todos assentiram hesitantes.-Além do mais, algum de vocês consegue imaginar a presidenta da grande Fundação Graad numa boate!?

-Danceteria... Vocês são de menor.-corrigiu Hyoga.

-Vamos a uma boate! Fala sério... Qualquer um passa.-Seiya retrucou.

-Mas, mesmo assim, é errado.-fala Shiryu.

-Só diz isso porque também já tem dezoito.

-Isso mesmo, neném, nós dois já somos de maior e, portanto, responsáveis pelas crianças! Vamos levar o maternal pra brincar na terra, Shiryu!-falou Hyoga, já saindo pela porta e rindo da cara de Seiya.

Apesar dos outros também serem menores, entraram na farra, falando "gu gu da da" para Seiya, que, afinal, era o mais novo do grupo.

----------

Alguém a mais observava a cena que se desenrolava e a jovem esperou até que todos saíssem para se revelar à luz. Seus cabelos arroxeados brilhavam, sedosos, com o belo lustre da entrada de sua mansão, seu palácio.

Saori sentia um enorme aperto no coração, naquele momento desejava desesperadamente pelo seu amado. Sonhava acordada com ele chegando por aquela porta e dando de cara com o grupo que saía. Shun seria o primeiro a reagir, indo correndo abraçar o irmão. Seiya também comemoraria, afinal, o grupo seria maior. Então Shiryu e Hyoga diriam palavras de boas-vindas ao quase irmão que reviam.

Ela continuaria ali na sombra, olhando sem poder acreditar, decidida entre continuar como estava ou sair correndo, estava assustada... Os olhos dele, azuis, se encontrariam com os dela, enquanto os outros lhe faziam convites para acompanhá-los. Mas ele recusaria e caminharia dizendo que seguissem em frente.

Ela, petrificada, o veria se aproximar mais e mais até que ele a pedisse para se revelar, com toda a doçura do universo. Ela ainda estaria submissa, apenas dando um passo e olhando hesitante para o chão, suas bochechas coradas. Ele a diria o quanto sentira a sua falta e o quanto significava para ele e ela diria que o amava, Ikki responderia que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos e para se casarem o mais rápido possível!

Saori suspirou, acordando do sonho.

"Quais são as chances de algo assim acontecer? Estou ficando maluca..."-ela pensou. Algo salgado entrou em sua boca, eram suas lágrimas frustradas pelo amor proibido. "Vou preencher alguma coisa, preciso fazer algo, ou chorarei pra valer..."

-----------

-Vamos, caras!!!-Seiya continuava a implorar, tinha ordenado aos motoristas a pararem em uma boate, mas Shiryu foi o primeiro a dizer que não.

-Mesmo assim, é capaz de você ficar de fora...

-Eu!? Nunca! Já me conhecem... Sou o grandão da Fundação, hehe, essas boates sempre precisam de gente de alto escalão!-ele ajeitou o casaco azul marinho, por baixo usava uma blusa vinho social, com uma calça preta.

-Qual o grande plano, senhor? Não é o único de menor...-Hyoga perguntou apontando para os outros.

-Eu sei... Mas é só vocês irem na frente e o resto juntar que eles nem vão querer saber... Além do mais dezessete é quase dezoito.-Shiryu continuou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Muito bem...-Hyoga disse sorrindo.-Vamos entrar!

Shiryu olhou o amigo como se não acreditasse.

-Como!? Não vão permitir!!! E se proibiram a entrada para menores de dezoito há um motivo... Acho que-

-Relaxa, Dragão Feroz...-Hyoga disse, pegando no braço de Hiko.-Se eles não entrarem, deixemos! O problema será só deles...

-Certo...-ele chamou Shunrey e seguiu Hyoga até a porta da enorme e badalada boate.

Dois homens musculosos de cabelo abóbora e pele bem morena estavam de braços cruzados na porta, vendo quem entraria. Seiya os encarou, liderava o grupo.

-E aê, Zig!?-o de óculos azul olhou para baixo, devia ser o dobro de Seiya. Foi a vez de Miki se assustar e se esconder entre Shun e Kigeru.

Zig continuou encarando o cavaleiro de Pégaso por um tempo, até que se mexeu.

-Ô de menor, o que faz por aqui, não vê o sinal?-a voz era máscula e assustadora. O outro gigante se aproximou fechando a entrada completamente. Zig apontou para uma placa dizendo que a boate era apenas com pessoas portadoras de documentos provando sua maioridade.

-Também senti saudades, Zig!-Seiya deu um soquinho no local onde seus olhos batiam, entre o tórax e o abdômen.

-É melhor irmos...-comentou Shiryu para os outros.

-Calma, caras! Zig é amigo...-Seiya respondeu.

-De menor, cai fora daqui!-Zig fez sua resposta ouvida até onde Miki estava, mantendo seu tom assustador.

-Agora, quanto tá a entrada hoje?-Seiya continuou.

-Tá mil ienes.-respondeu o outro gigante.

-Tem certeza, Kurabo? Eu acho que é mil e quinhentos...-Zig olhou de novo para Seiya.

-Ah tah!-Kurabo bateu com a imensa mão em sua cabeça, fazendo seus óculos verdes ir até a ponta do nariz.-Esqueci, preço especial pro de menor...

-Exato, pro de menor e o resto da gangue...-Miki apareceu do meio dos dois amigos. De repente os gigantes estavam sorrindo e até pareciam uns dois bobões.

Seiya ria.

-Vamos, caras!-ele falava.-Que roubo!!! Até parece que não gostaram do Miso-kun... Não faço mais apresentações, hein!!! Que roubo... Mil e quinhentos!?

-Ih, Zig...-Kurabo falou.-Acho melhor a gente fazer promoção hoje...

-É há tantos peixes aqui, hehe, aposto que a maioria é de menor.

-Melhor!-Seiya entrou no meio.-Não cobrem nada ou acho que Miso-kun vai sumir do mapa... E me disseram que vocês se divertiram com a entrega!

Agora os dois pareciam aterrorizados.

-Certo... Todos podem entrar, custa mil ienes.

Já lá dentro a música eletrônica era alta e a fumaça do cigarro embaçava a vista. Os jovens e velhos brincavam entre si, as garçonetes passavam de um lado para o outro com bandejas vazias e cheias, nas suas saias curtas e topes. Nos cantos os amores de minuto aconteciam e para os recém-chegados parecia que a boate era um mundo alheio com sua própria lei.

-Alguém já veio aqui!?-Seiya elevou sua voz, mas todos balançaram a cabeça, atordoados.

Foram para o bar, onde a música era mais baixa, um outro ambiente com telas de vidro que pareciam não estar lá. As pessoas viam as pessoas dançando, pareciam até fora do ritmo. No fundo um leve blues tocava.

Seiya sentou-se numa mesa de canto e chamou um garçom.

-E aí, Phiru!?-ele cumprimentou o grisalho que os atendeu.

-O mesmo de sempre, senhor?-os outros já o olhavam de forma suspeita.

-Hã... Acho que não, cara... Eu vou querer uma água tônica com limão.-e o resto também fez seu pedido, olhando a bela pista de dança cheia de luzes e brilhos.

-Aqui é mesmo um luxo, hehe.-Hiko comentou.

-É a melhor da cidade, na minha opinião...-o mais jovem responde sorrindo.

-Seiya, o que exatamente é o que você sempre pede?-Shiryu o olha.

-Hã... Uma gatinha solitária!-desta vez tem a atenção de todos.-O quê!?

-Não pode beber álcool...-Shiryu fala.

-E quem disse que eu usava o sentido figurado!? Essas minas derramam todas as suas mágoas pros seus garçons, Phiru, em especial, sempre tem uma linda pra mim, hehe.-todos olharam para os lados envergonhados.

-Seiya, nunca te imaginei tão galinha...-Hyoga diz e se levanta.-Vamos, Hiko, agitar esse lugar!

E se vão, Shiryu faz o mesmo, porém este se decide por ir mesmo embora. Restando os quatro.

-Acho que sobrei...-comenta Miki. Lkigeru passa o braço por seu ombro.

-Vamos! Você já está acostumada a ficar comigo e com o Shun... Hahahaha!!!

-Isso não soou muito bem...-ela fala. Phiru vem e trás os drinques.

-Estranho, onde estão os outros...?

-Acho que o vinho do Shiryu, da Shunrei e da Hiko sobrou pra mim, hehe!-Seiya diz deixando a água tônica de lado e bebendo os vinhos tintos.

-Shiryu vai pirar quando souber...-Shun fala com a mão no rosto, enquanto bebe sua coca.

-É hora de se divertir e se soltar, menino, não se prenda!!! Peça o que quiser, por conta da Saori!-Seiya brada já na terceira taça.

-Você é rápido... Nunca ouviu falar em degustar!?-Kigeru pergunta com uma gota de suor na cabeça.

-Hoje é pra comemorar e ficar doidão, cara!!! Miki, leva o neném pra pista de dança, vamu ver se ele cresce!

-Ei!-Shun protesta, mas a menina já obedece ao outro e o tira do bar. Restando Kigeru que se rende e pede um uísque.

Meia hora depois...

Hyoga e Hiko já não são mais encontrados por ali, tinham ido para um show de rock num clube próximo, Shun dança com uma garota desconhecida e Miki com um homem que lhe faz todo o tipo de charme.

E se a dança embriagara os quatro, Seiya e Kigeru bradam no bar sobre piadas não mencionáveis, outros bêbados já se haviam ajuntado. Uma loira de vestido... Trapo vermelho e mais de trezentos milímetros de silicone, o seu marido e uns amigos.

-E aí o elefante caiu!-Kigeru terminou e todos riram, menos Phiru que servia outra rodada de cerveja. Era incrível como podiam rir daquilo, uma pena não poder aproveitar nenhuma piada para quando fosse jogar um charme para as "gatas solitárias", como Ogawara dizia sempre.

-Cadê Miki?-pergunta Kigeru logo após terminar outro copo. Seiya dá de ombros.

-Provavelmente no "Casa do Amor" com o neném... Estas crianças crescem tão rápido!-todos da mesa riram menos Kigeru, sua ponta de sobriedade o fez mirar a pista de dança, onde Miki estava aos beijos com o tal charmosão. E outra ponta surgiu, o do ciúme, da inveja...-O que foi!? Outra rodada, Phiru!

-Não é isso... Olha onde ela está, nunca nem viu o cara, o que é isso , aqui!? Um bacanal!!!-ele grita e mais gargalhadas, principalmente da loira que abraça Kigeru.

-Você é o melhor, gostosão!

-Aqui, se quiser que eu separe aquele cafetão ali da sua mina é só dizer!!!-disse o marido mostrando os músculos.

-O único problema é que não é minha, mas obrigado pela ajuda...-ele notou que nem sabia os nomes, mas não importava tanto.

-Sabia que havia algo! Um amor não correspondido...-uma amiga da loira diz.-Ah, o amor!!!

-É, somos amigos desde infância, sabe? E desde então sou caidinho por ela, hehe. Já o vi com outro, mas nunca assim! A única pessoa que me faz ter mais ciúmes que agora sinto está bem ao lado recusando o convite da menina sem top...-todos olham para Shun, que tentava não olhar a mencionada.

Todos na roda suspiram.

-Os dois são seus amigos... Que lindo! Um triângulo!!!-o marido da loira fala.

-Amor mais lindo só do Zig e do Kurabo...-menciona Seiya.

-Como assim!? Tá falando dos seguranças???-Kigeru grita quase caindo da cadeira. Seiya simplesmente assente.

-Sim... Os dois se amam e ficam querendo dar uma de gostosões um pro outro, é triste que nunca tenham notado isso, mas é a vida...

-Isso é ridículo!

-Também é liiiindo!!! Um amor estranho, mas lindo!-fala a loira se abraçando ao marido.

-Conta pra ela!-Seiya declara.

-Tá pirado!?

-Não... Mas se deixar assim, a situação fugirá do controle, a ponto de ser seu confidente sobre seus amores pelo seu amigo. Falo por experiência própria!

-Já esteve em algo assim!?-Kigeru pergunta.

-Sim... Estou, na verdade, mas mesmo que eu esteja bêbado não vai conseguir nada mais além disso.

-Seiya... Não sabia que alguém fosse capaz de prender seu coração...

-Você não me conhece...

-E ela diz tudo pra você!? Deve ser bem doloroso.

-Não queira isso pra si.

-Vou tentar, vou me confessar, mas tenho que esperar uma boa hora, bêbado assim não me levará a sério.

-Acho que não, mas só assim me solto, sabe? Não que pare de pensar no problema, mas assim eu posso pensar em outras.

-É, está certo..-e ambos olharam para Miki que voltara a dançar com Shun e o ritmo era lento e calmo.-Ela é tão linda quando está assim tranqüila...

-Os dois ficam bem justos...

-É, sempre pensei nisso! Talvez seja melhor que assim seja, sabe...

-Shun não gosta dela.

-Perdão?

-Vamos, está tarde e amanhã eu tenho umas reuniões na fundação e vou sair com uma amiga.

-Certo... Não quer me animar, certo?

-Pense o que quiser...

-Seiya-kun, não comente com ninguém...

-E eu te falei algo sobre mim que você pudesse!?-Kigeru sorriu, era bom finalmente compartilha aquilo.

---------

-Muuuito bom!!!-Hiko comentou enquanto saía do clube, ali esperariam a limusine.

-É... Escuta, por que antes da meia noite perguntava sempre o horário?

-Eu? Bem, é que queria saber quando fosse hoje...-o relógio no fundo marcava mais de duas. Hyoga franziu o cenho.

-Está mentindo.

-Não... Só escondendo a verdade!-disse sorrindo, seus olhos claros brilhavam com a pouca luz da rua.

-Vamos! Pode confiar em mim...

-É que fiz dezoito anos, hehe, queria me dar feliz aniversário!-Hyoga a olhou estupefato, ela falou de forma tão simples...

-Dezoito!?

-O que foi?-ela o olhou parando de sorrir.

Ele, então, a abraçou forte.

-Feliz aniversário, Hiko-chan...-ela sorriu retribuindo o abraço.

-Sabe, dezoito anos costuma ser uma idade especial em muitos países, mas eu sei que aqui não é tão grande coisa...

-Bem, é mais um ano, representa mais amadurecimento...

-Quando eu fizer vinte anos eu esperarei uma festa surpresa vestida de kimono, por ora esse abraço já foi bom...-ela disse, ainda abraçada ao novo amigo.

-Acho que a viagem foi melhor que uma festa... Não acha!?

-É, tem razão!-e na hora que ela sorriu uma gota caiu e depois outra e mais outra, obrigando-os a voltarem pra perto da saída do clube.

Seus cabelos e roupas estavam encharcados.

-Lá se foi minha superprodução...

-É o fim da noite, pelo menos durou...-ele falou a olhando nos olhos com um sorriso.

-Acho que sim... Mas não adiantou nada.

-Como assim!? Estava com alguma segunda intenção?

-É meu aniversário!

-Mas eu fiquei sempre ao seu lado e nenhuma cara quis saber...

-Não há problema.

-Sinto-me culpado, hehe.

-Não queria qualquer um... E o show foi ótimo!

-Você estava linda até essa chuva começar, se isso te alegra...-Hiko ficou um pouco corada, não exatamente pelas palavras, mas pela honestidade que brilhava nos olhos de Hyoga.

-Arigatou, Hyoga-kun... Uma pena que a chuva estragou tudo!

-Não... Você está ainda mais linda assim, hehe. Você é linda!- ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais, até que ela se rendeu ao momento e fechou os olhos.

Os lábios se tocaram logo e o frio da chuva e do inverno foi completamente esquecido. Uma chama brotava a cada hora que eles se tocavam durante o beijo apaixonado, era como se aquilo fosse o resultado de todo um desejo acumulado, desde quando se conheceram. Hiko não se lembrava de já ter sentido algo assim antes, e se tivesse, havia sido há muito tempo atrás...

Era muito bom estar ali, se esquecendo que haviam saído da cobertura contra a chuva. Agora estavam completamente encharcados quando o beijo ardente se transformava em leves toques e, enfim, no fim.

Os olhos se encontraram, alegres por estarem se olhando.

-Com licença...-ambos olharam para o senhor uniformizado segurando um guarda-chuva sobre sua cabeça e apontando para a limusine preta.

Ambos riram até chegarem na mansão e subirem para se trocarem. Não sem antes ouvirem um ser,mão de Tatsumi sobre ficar até tarde e ainda por cima embaixo de chuva forte.

-Ele é engraçado!-declarou Hiko, ao chegar em sua porta.

-Quase um pai para todos...

-Que legal...

-Sim, aquele pai que todos não suportam e torcem para se separar da mãe fugir com uma mulher que vai castigá-lo poro resto da vida!-Hyoga fala arrancando mais risadas da acompanhante.

-Você é inédito, mas ele faz isso para o nosso bem...

-Não, é que Saori deve tê-lo dito para ficar acordado até o último chegar e além domais molhamos o caminho todo até aqui...

-hahahaha, mas vai ver só você op odeia...

-Eu, Shun e Shiryu devemos ser os mais neutros... O Ikki tá doido pra acabar com a raça do sujeito...

-Ikki?

-Sim... O único que não veio, irmão do Shun.

-Ah! Entendo... Bem que ele parecia pra baixo e a Senhorita Kido também...

-Saori!? Hahaha, o Ikki não deve ter nada a ver com ela... Sabe, ele nunca tá por perto, já se era de esperar. Segundo o Seiya, ele é um lobo solitário. Eu concordo...

-Não o vê há quanto tempo? As pessoas mudam.

-Desde os catorze... Mas Ikki? Só piora, prova disso é sua ausência.-ele a olhou.-Eu tenho que ir dormir, boa noite, Hiko-chan.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

-O que foi?-ele perguntou.

-Não entro enquanto não ganhar meu beijo de boa noite...-e ele, sem hesitar, cumpriu seu desejo e ficou ali até mais uma hora depois, quando caminhou para seu quarto, como se já estivesse sonhando. Fazia tempo que alguma garota o fez se sentir assim...

---------

Sexta-Feira

-Os dois estão prontos!?-Ikki olhou para trás, os dois amigos seguravam suas malas e as arrastavam pela estação de Hannover.

-Prontos!? Não só isso, mais que ansiosos para desvendar o grande e misterioso passado de Ikki Amamiya.-Carl disse já alcançando o amigo.

-Já estão nos chamando para embarcar!-Sabine gritou apontando o caminho para onde iriam entrar no trem.

-Ansioso?-Carl pergunta discretamente ao amigo que havia encostado numa parede.

-Sim... Mas um tanto temeroso, vou encarar muita coisa.

-Já era hora... Vamos, reencontrará seu irmão!

-É meu único alívio!-ele sorriu ao ver Sabine se aproximar.

-Sobre o que estão cochichando?-ela perguntou.

-Nada...-ambos responderam pegando suas malas e indo até a plataforma.

Uma vez no trem, foram até sua cabine, a viagem não seria longa, mas também não muito rápida. Os planos tinham sido refeitos quando ouviram notícia de que os trens estavam já andando livremente por toda a Europa, com exceção dos países do Leste.

-Revisando... Por onde passamos!?-Sabine perguntou, olhando para neve branca que caía de novo lá fora.

-Iremos até a Suíça. Um roteiro menos complicado agora com os trens...-Carl diz mostrando o caminho no mapa.-Seguindo para o Sul teremos lindas paisagens!

-É, espero, seu idiota!-ela tacou um folheto do trem na cabeça do amigo.

-O que houve!?-ele perguntou atordoado.

-Vai demorar o dia todo!!! Até o Sul da Alemanha é de quatro a seis horas! Imagina até Zurique?

-Calma, uma vez no norte da Suíça pegamos um avião até a capital e de lá seguimos pro Japão. Como lá é um país neutro, acho que até a alfândega será melhor que se fizéssemos o plano anterior.

-Nem tanto, sou naturalizado alemão, lembra?

-Mas use o passaporte japonês, por via das dúvidas, Ikki.-Carl comentou e foi também olhar a paisagem.

"Estarão me esperando? Acho que se surpreenderão..."-Ikki deita a cabeça numa das paredes da cabine e cai no sono. Sentia medo de ter que encarar tudo...

Mesmo que já se tenham passado muitos anos, a lembrança lhe era viva, de todos os seus erros e de todos os acontecimentos.

A última vez que esteve lá tinha sido no Natal. Kido queria reunir a todos, mas ninguém além de Seiya havia ido. O resto eram os sócios dela e outros amigos.

Eles se conheceram melhor ali, nunca havia imaginado o quão divertida a menina era. Falaram das batalhas, do mundo, do futuro e até do passado.

Ele apertou mais os olhos, aquilo era passado e agora era hora de ver as conseqüências. Seria doloroso, com certeza, mas fazer o quê? Nada na sua vida havia vindo fácil. Sua condição era um pouco melhor, mas não queria dizer que aquele tabu mudaria assim.

-Olha os bichinhos!-Sabine gritou do nada.

-Menina, acorda o Ikki assim!

-Hahaha, eu te assustei, Carl!!!

Mas ele estava melhor com seus amigos, muito melhor que sozinho.

---------

Já era depois do almoço e os novos convidados passeavam pela Fundação, conhecendo melhor o treinamento dos falsos cavaleiros.

-Eles dão duro...-comentou Shiryu.

-É, mas não chega nem perto da gente.-Seiya falou, estavam numa das partes que fazia todas as outras academias parecerem maternal, se comparadas.

-Minha cabeça dói...-Kigeru esfregava com a mão a parte mencionada.

-Eu te falei pra comer gema crua... Não me ouviu!-Seiya olhou para trás, sob o riso dos outros.

-Falou o especialista!-complementou Hyoga.

-Beberam tanto assim? Kigeru já ficou tão mal antes, mas no dia seguinte estava bem de novo...-Miki fala e Shun assente.

-Acreditem, essa é minha primeira ressaca! Mas não tá tão ruim assim pra eu comer essa coisa horrível!-o resto gargalhou uma vez mais.

-Depois que se acostuma como eu... Acho que fica normal! Eu tô começando até a gostar do remédio...

-Fresco como Geru-chan é... Duvido que também tomasse!-Kigeru olha para Miki, enquanto esta ri da própria afirmação.

-Quem te deu permissão de me chamar assim!?-ela o olha de volta e lhe dá um beijo no rosto.

-Sabia que iria gostar!

-Não gostei não! Chame Shun assim, Mas eu não permito o sufixo chan associado ao meu nome, sem contar que é uma falta de respeito por eu ser mais velho que você!-e Kigeru volta andar, deixando o resto do grupo estupefato. Seiya é o único que o acompanha.

-Nossa, essa ressaca tá feia...-Miki fala, meio ferida.-Nunca gritou assim comigo...

-Vamos, Miki-chan!-Shun passa o braço pelo seu ombro.-Você mesma disse, foi a ressaca.

-Espero.

-Pessoal...-Hyoga chama a atenção, apontando pras duas pessoas a frente.-Não conhecemos este labirinto, se não nos apressarmos, nos perderemos.

Os dois mencionados, Seiya e Kigeru, conversavam.

-Você sabia que foi tão canalha que perdeu sua chance!?

-Acho que sim... Mas que chance!?

-Vamos! Era um apelido carinhoso, sabia? Isso é bonitinho, garotas fazem isso com quem se importam. É a forma discreta delas de demonstrar todo seu carinho...

-Ah é? Pois ela e o Shun estão se demonstrando muito carinho, com aqueles cochichos e risadas... Eu me sinto tão por fora... Somos considerados inseparáveis! Os Três Mosqueteiros, sabe? Isso tá estragando tudo, nunca estiveram tão juntos..

-Eu me sinto um pouco culpado, se soubesse... Desculpa eu não tinha idéia de que se importava tanto ou não os mandaria irem dançar, foi o que eles precisavam para ficarem mais íntimos,s abe?-ele disse no momento em que os outros se aproximaram.

-Kigeru-san...-Miki chegou e o próprio se surpreendeu pela falta de intimidade no tratamento.

-Sim...

-Gomenassai. Eu não sabia que ia se sentir ofendido... Eu sinto muito mesmo!

-Não, está tudo bem! Mas não acha Kiru-chan mais kawaii?-ele pergunta, já com um sorriso.

-Sei lá, Kiru parece Kill...

-Hahahaha, por isso mesmo, tira um pouco desse afeminado do nome...

-Kigeru-baka, não muda...

-Bem, a verdade é que disse que o treinamento era mais suave que o dos cavaleiros de verdade e não mentia.-Seiya continuou do ponto que havia parado, agora entravam no lugar propriamente dito de treinamento intensificado.-Para quem não sabe, o treinamento de um cavaleiro dura em média seis anos e é feito dia e noite, sob chuva ou sol e normalmente lá fora, sem instrumentos de tecnologia, em condições precárias, isolado de tudo. Este é feito a tarde normalmente, por pouco tempo. A duração do treinamento até uma pessoa ganhar sua armadura é mais ou menos dois anos. Claro que ele continua a treinar e a evoluir. Como o projeto ainda está no início não há muitos cargos. Porém é bem competitivo, são empregados em trabalhos nem sempre muito fáceis.

-Pra que tantas máquinas!?-Hiko pergunta, vendo um grupo fazer fila em uma das maiores dali.

-Bem, aquele grupo é formado por cavaleiros formados. É claro que temos máquinas melhores e muitas outras em desenvolvimento, aquela, por exemplo, é a mais popular. Pode diminuir ou aumentar a temperatura. É antiga, mas muito prática. Assim eles podem ir para a Sibéria ou para a Austrália e terem saúde para isso. Também foi aperfeiçoada há pouco tempo para simular altura, assim terão mais hemoglobina para lutarem em montanhas, mantendo o fôlego. Não sei muito disso, mas é o que me mandam falar quando trago empresários pra cá.

-Poliglobulia Compensatória, é o nome, Seiya.-Hiko responde.-Nas altitudes temos uma falta de oxigênio e como é a hemoglobina que o transporta, o organismo produz mais glóbulos vermelhos para que a hemoglobina contida neles possam transportar maior quantidade de oxigênio, mas eles teriam que viver por uma a duas semanas no local... Há algum método quanto a isso?

-Não sei ao certo, Hiko. Qualquer dia você pergunta pro pessoal aqui, só sei que eles têm que fazer pelo menos uma hora por dia aqui. Os cavaleiros têm hora pra tudo, há muita cobrança, sabe? Mas estes são os melhores, há os mais comuns,que só ajudam a polícia e essas coisas.

-Como assim? Há algum outro uso pra eles?-Kigeru pergunta.

-Claro! Quero dizer, protegem a senhorita Kido e são mandados em missão especial, estes aí são parte do grupo mais avançado.

-Missão especial?

-Hã... Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, o mais comum é um ataque de um cavaleiro rebelde...

-Rebelde?

-Que não tem nenhum acordo com nenhum deus ou algo assim... Alguns que saíram do Santuário durante a posse de Athena e outros que fizeram sua própria armadura e agora fica contra as pessoas, abusando do próprio poder. Sem lei, nem nada. São missões difíceis às vezes, por isso os treinamos bem. Eles são a diferença da sede para os outros lugares que também têm a Fundação.

-São todos japoneses?-pergunta Miki.

-Não... São de todo lugar, os melhores para a nossa elite!

-Mas são tão jovens...-Hiko comenta, vendo que alguns ainda pareciam estar na primeira barba.

-Sim, variam de dezesseis a vinte e quatro e só podem servir até os vinte e seis. Como ninguém nunca chegou lá não posso dizer o que acontece depois, mas provavelmente virem professores ou vão pros esquadrões menos importantes...

-O sistema já está todo organizado pelo jeito...-Shiryu comenta observando outra máquina.

-Esta é de realidade virtual... Simula alguns cavaleiros, tem até opção de espelho, um luta contra si, sabe? Muito interessante. É a mais moderna aqui.-Seiya fala.-Sim, está muito bem feito, Saori e a cabeça em quase tudo, é incrível!

-E as amazonas?-Shunrei finalmente se faz ouvir.

-Bem... Também há muitas e algumas pertencem a este esquadrão, ele é formado de vinte, quatro são mulheres.

-Que preconceito!-Miki fala.

-Nem tanto, é que elas realmente não querem tanto compromisso... Sabe, nesta idade só querem sair, namorar e até casar. Ser parte da elite é se dedicar a tudo, viagens, horários chatos e não ter desculpa para atrasos, faltas ou erros.

-E por que já não ganham logo a armadura sagrada, me parece justo...-Shun diz.

-Ah, isso já é outro assunto... Quem quer a armadura está num outro tipo de treinamento, até hoje ninguém conseguiu, mas há quem tentou. Se a elite é se entregar de corpo e alma, para a armadura precisa de muito mais. Ser aprovado por um cavaleiro, conseguir um mestre e ganhar um treinamento no Santuário ou um lugar assim.

-Parece ser mais sofrido que se fossem direto ao Santuário...-Hyoga fala.

-Precisamos dos melhores! Uma armadura não é um presente obrigatório nosso. As armaduras criadas pela ciência são fáceis de serem usadas, têm poder próprio, nada a ver com sua técnica ou até que sentido alcance. Ninguém aqui sabe queimar o cosmo.

-Por falar em queimar, minha cabeça está ardendo de dor...-Kigeru interrompe.-Acho que vou descansar e aceitar a tal gema.

-Por que não toma sal-de-fruta?-todos olham para Miki.

-Quê!?

-Bem, dizem que faz bem pra ressaca.

-Por quê não disse logo!!?!?!?!?-ele a sacode com ira de quem passou o dia sofrendo ao sol, quando se desse um passo teria um ar condicionado.

-Está me enforcando.

E todos vêem que Kigeru não pára e vai procurar o tal remédio, todos sorriem e resolvem ir passear pelos jardins. Menos Shun e Seiya.

-Por que não vai?-o de cabelo castanho pergunta.

-Eu tava pensando... o Ikki virá?

-Não confirmou e nem recusou...

-Sabe... Eu recebi uma carta da June.

-Aquela amazona loira, sua namorada?

-Não!

-Ah, quem é?

-Quero dizer, sim é ela, mas não é minha namorada... Bem, ela me pediu para vir, disse que o pessoal do Santuário estaria aqui e que sentia saudades dos velhos tempos.

-E daí?

-Disse também que queria conversar comigo sobre as novas e conhecer o irmão do qual tanto falo.

-Ah... Que pena pra ela. Mas já era de se esperar, Ikki é assim, Shun.

-Eu sei. Sabe, não estava ligando tanto até ver o rosto da Saori quando chegamos... Não parecia tão feliz quanto queria estar, era como se algo a incomodasse, a impedisse, a entristecesse, era como se algo lhe faltasse. Daí eu pensei que me faltava a June e meu irmão para minha alegria completa, para meu nirvana! Agora é que eu estava pensando melhor, sabe? Acho que por mais que ela soubesse que ele não viria, ela queria muito a sua presença aqui, conosco. Talvez por isso estava tão reclusa, está decepcionada.

-Não vou mentir, tem razão, Shun... Saori tá triste por Ikki.-os olhos do amigo encontraram os de Seiya, que estava pensando em como Shun tinha ficado tão bom em entender as pessoas.

-Mas conheço bastante meu irmão, se ele sabe que alguém se importa, não gosta de decepcionar. E sabe que eu o quero aqui... Mandei um e-mail implorando que viesse, não sei se leu, mas eu... Eu vi no jornal que, no lugar onde ele está, tá uma tempestade horrível de neve, por isso, se não vier, tem uma boa explicação, não quero que os outros digam que conhecem o Ikki.-Seiya estudou melhor Shun, tinha mudado completamente o curso da conversa, ele queria desabafar, pelo jeito, e sabia que ele se importava como Saori, usando aquilo como desculpa.

-Como assim?

-Ele mudou, e muito. Não creio que todos vão reconhecê-lo!

-Quer dizer que há uma tempestade onde Ikki mora...

-É, por isso o e-mail que mandei, sei que se o leu, virá!

-Acho que Saori irá gostar disso...

-Não! Não conte a ela... Não tenho certeza, então irá desapontá-la com falsas esperanças.

-Certo... Tomara que ele venha, Shun.

Continuará...

Anita, 25/01/2003

Notas da Autora:

O que estão achando!? Será que Ikki finalmente vai poder chegar e a tempo de presenciar o tão esperado baile!? Ou a Saori nunca mais o verá? Ou ele chegará atrasado!? O que acharam desta revelação do Kigeru, acho que ele e Seiya ficaram muito amigos, hehe, por falar em amigos Hiko e Hyoga? Isto durará?

Mandem seus comentários pro meu mail: e visitem meu site Olho azul: 

Queria agradecer a algumas pessoas muito especiais: Vane, Dimas Juilk, Lucy-chan, Anya C., e a todos os que me pressionam para lançar novos caps de minhas fics...

Abaixo está um formulário, usem-no para me andarem as mensagens que quiserem com a certeza de receberem resposta imediata. Atenção: Pode até parecer que deu erro, mas não se incomodem, com certeza sua mensagem chegou até mim!!! 

Formulário: 

Nome:  
E-Mail:  
Assunto:  
Como Foi Este Cap? Poderia Ser Melhor... Bom. Perfeito!!!  
Nome da Fic:  
Capítulo:  
Mensagem:  
Escreva aqui um mail muito bonito, que eu juro responder com um ainda mais bonitinho ainda, mas se for mail feio, aguarde um meu bem mirradinho!!!   
Sugestões para o Próximo Capítulo:  
Não se Esqueça de Escrever Aqui tb!!! E por favor, notem que se eu pedi sugestões, é para que me dêem sogestões, não precisam se desculpar por isso, afinal, quero saber o querem na fic e ver o que posso faze para atender este pedido!!! Tenho certeza de que tb querem defender seu personagem, vão em frente!!!


	3. Essa Espera Terá Fim? Ou Um Começo Sem T...

_Notas Iniciais: _

_Pra recompensar a demora o cap saiu bem grande, hehehe, e já podemos ver o tão esperado baile: poderá Ikki chegar a tempo!? _

_Dedico este cap a uma coisinha muito fofa e que é muito especial pra mim nesta Páscoa: o coelhinho!!! Só não entendo o porquê dele trazer ovo... Aproveito pra desejar feliz níver ao meu pai que faz no dia 24, hehehe sem piadas... _

_Eu agarantio que cz não é meu. Mas, bem... Tb é comprovado que um dia será, eu juro!!! Agora só falta eu pôr um nome no maldito capítulo que me tomou dois meses e tal de trabalho....._

_Olho Azul (por fim) Apresenta: _

**Quando Nossos Olhos se Reencontrarem**

**Capítulo 3 – Essa Espera Terá Fim? Ou Um Começo Sem Ti?**

-O quê!?-Sabine não conseguia acreditar. Naquele momento estavam no Norte da Suíça, era verdade que estava mais quente, mas ainda nevava lá fora.

-As previsões do tempo não devem falhar, senhorita, por isso, se chegarem a Zurique, duvido que encontrem algum louco afim de passar pelo Pacífico...

-Se ele for pelo Sul...

-Enquanto aqui neva, por lá há muitas chuvas...-o homenzinho da companhia os explicava, Ikki comentou algo sobre estarem destinadas àquilo e Carl chamava Sabine de temperamental, recebendo ameaças por via olho da garota.

-Esqueçam... O melhor é darmos um jeito de voltarmos, ou aproveitarmos a Suíça...

-Nem pensar! Passei horas naquele trem e estas não serão à toa, senhor Amamiya...

-E pra onde há vôos?-Carl perguntou ao garoto.

-Para toda a Europa em geral, Senhor.

-Espanha?

-Sim, com certeza.

-Reserve três passagens, voltemos ao plano anterior pessoal.

-Desejam que reserve logo as para o Japão?

-Não vai adiantar...-Ikki comenta.

-Por que?

-Simples: se formos até a Espanha, teremos que voltar e pegar o Pacífico. O Japão é uma ilha...

-Vocês querem passagens para Hong Kong, então?

-Tá maluco!? A gente não vai a passeio, queridinho... Sou jornalista e quero fazer uma enorme matéria sobre um baile da Fundação...-todos olham Sabine com uma gota de suor na cabeça.

-Hong Kong praticamente faz divisa com o Japão, senhorita...

-Ah...-ela diz, simplesmente.-Então pra quando são?

-Daqui a dois dias.

-Perderemos o baile, é uma realidade.-Carl resolve se unir ao grupo de Ikki.

-Vamos pensar...-o próprio decide.

Todos saem de cabeças baixas.

-Bem que Ikki falou...-Carl disse. A menina concordou enquanto os dois entravam numa loja duty-free.

-Ikki, vamos comprar chocolate, não vem?-ele balançou a cabeça e sentou-se num banco, onde pegou seu pal-m e foi conferir eventuais correspondências de seu chefe.

Foi quando recebeu o e-mail de seu irmão. De início ficou surpreso, mas ao ler seu conteúdo recebeu quase que um revitalizante. Ainda não tinha se animado com o fato do reencontro, ainda mais ao se lembrar da última tentativa. Sentia-se até querendo evitar aquele país. Porém aquela carta... Aquele e-mail... Aquilo praticamente mudou tudo.

Quem sabe aquela nem fosse a intenção do irmão? E, provavelmente, não era. Mas aquilo o faria ir, mesmo que perdesse o baile estúpido, ele iria!

Levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até o duty-free, observando as várias prateleiras, ornamentadas com belos cartões postais de lagos de Zurique e montanhas em contraste de verde com o branco da neve...

Encontrou os amigos onde era suposto, escolhendo barras de chocolate.

-E aí? Eu amo esta marca, deveria se decidir por ela...-dizia Carl.

-Mas não tem do crocante e eu gosto do crocante!

-Fala sério! Do que adianta comprar chocolate suíço se for vagabundo!? Só porque é crocante... Você é doida, sabia!?

-Mas é a doida aqui que vai pagar! De que adianta comprar chocolate se não é o que gosto, vou gastar dinheiro e engordar com algo que não me dá prazer!? Nunquinha mesmo...-então percebem Ikki.

-Já decidiu o que faremos?-o amigo assente com um sorriso.

-Vamos pra Hong Kong.

-Mas o baile não é lá!-reclama Sabine, já no caixa com quatro barras, três crocantes e uma da marca recomendada por Carl.

-Eu sei... De lá damos um jeito de ir pro Japão e pegamos um trem até a capital.-Ikki explica, os outros simplesmente o olham.

-Sei que vou parecer a Sabine...-começa Carl, já sendo observado pela mencionada.-Mas... Outra viagem de trem!?

-Sim, outra viagem... É provável que não andemos muito pois vi que lá a neve ainda não está tão rígida...

-Mas vai ser cansativo! Daqui a Hong Kong são umas treze horas e do sul do Japão pra Tóquio de trem devem ser isso aí!-Sabine diz, saindo da loja.

-Não temos outra opção...-Ikki responde a acompanhando.

-Vamos perder o baile.-Carl fala, já reservando passagem no vôo pra Hong Kong. Mas algo lhe chama a atenção.-Ei! Tem um vôo saindo pra Taiwan em uma hora!!! Se eu reservar agora, ainda o pegamos, vamos?

-Mas Caaaaaarl!!! A gente não vai pra Hong Kong ver olhinho puxado e sim porque é perto do Japão... O que eu faria em Taiwan!?

-Sabine, lindinha.. Você precisa rever seus conceitos geográficos, se quiser se tornar uma grande jornalista...-o garoto responde, mas o comentário lhe custa uma pancada na cabeça.

-É perto?-ela pergunta, olhando para Ikki.

-Um tanto... Hong Kong também não é tão perto do Japão, acho que Taiwan é ainda mais... Tem algo pra Coréia do Sul, Carl?

-É perto também?-pergunta o garoto.

-Claro! Do ladinho... Por que?

-É que este vôo pra Taiwan faz escala na Coréia, em Seul, pra ser exato.

-"timo! Reserve-o.

E todos caminham até o local de embarque e ficam aguardando.

-Devemos chegar lá à noite...-diz Sabine.

-Não... De manhã cedinho, não se esqueça do fuso...-diz Carl.

-É mesmo. Se essa Kido é tão rica, por que não lhe pede um jatinho particular, Ikki? Aposto que ela é cheia deles.

-É que eu quero fazer uma surpresa a todos. Nem confirmei nem nada.

-Você é maluco, cara! A gente podendo estar já lá e você nem confirmou!?-grita Carl.

-Pois é... Vai ver eu chego e não tem espaço lá na casa, hehe, vai ser engraçado...

-E eu já namorei este cara...-diz Sabine, observando um tumulto vindo do raio-x.-O que é aquilo?

-Não sei, mas tem uma mulher gritando...-Carl fala, enquanto Ikki se levanta.-Aonde vai, cara? Ela deve ser lá do país que fala a língua do não-sei...

-Não, eu vou ajudá-la.-e ele se encaminha.

-Esse aí não tem jeito...-diz o outro.

-Será mais uma pra lista do conquistador?-pergunta Sabine, insinuadora.

-Provável, daqui ela me parece muito bonita...

Ikki se aproxima da moça, que estava sendo contida pelos seguranças.

-O que houve?-pergunta em alemão a um deles.

-Não sabemos... A máquina apitou quando ela passou e pedimos para revistar a ela e à bolsa... Mas a moça não aceita. Foi quando começou a gritar esta língua...

-Ela me parece familiar, a língua... Alguém entende algo?

-Não... E ela não responde ao inglês, francês, alemão... A nada! Dizem que ela tá falando em catalão, mas ninguém sabe essa língua...

-Posso me aproximar?-o guarda deu de ombros.

-Pouco importa, mas não nos responsabilizamos por danos.

-Certo...

Agora ele estava frente a frente com a moça. Finalmente pôde ver o quanto era bonita, quase que exótica!

Cabelos negros, presos numa longa e bela trança. Uma saia bem longa e uma blusa bege. Grandes brincos de argola e a pele morena contrastando com os olhos mel, quase verdes.

-Do you speak English?-tentou ele, e todos param para ouvi-lo. Mas a moça não parecia entender...-Hablas Español?

-Sí... -ela respondeu, com um belo sorriso, mostrando a dentição perfeita.-¡Finalmente alguien pudo comprenderme! ¡¿Que se pasa por aquí!? ¿Por que quieren mi bolso?

-Es que la máquina te acusó de algo, ellos sólo lo quieren verificar...

(Tradução: -Você fala Inglês?.....-Fala Espanhol?

-Sim. Finalmente alguém pôde me entender! O que está acontecendo!? Por que querem a minha bolsa?

-É que a máquina te acusou de algo, eles só querem verificá-lo...)

Depois de sair da confusão, Ikki se encontrou com os amigos.

-Que idiotice!-exclamou Carl, ao ouvir a história toda...-Pensei que o Espanhol fosse um idioma mais básico.

-É, e ninguém lembrou que a Catalunha fica na Espanha... Que burrice! Agora vamos, ou perderemos o avião...-Sabine puxou os dois amigos e foram todos embarcar.

-É aqui...-Carl põe a bagagem de Sabine no compartimento acima e se senta.

-Pode saindo!-diz a menina.

-Por que!?

-Eu vou na janela! Você já foi estúpido o bastante pra não reservar lugar na primeira classe, agora eu vou na janela!!!

-Sabine... Isso é totalmente infantil... Fazer tanta questão por janela é coisa de criança!!!

-Eu faço escândalo se não for.-ela vai até Ikki, que estava num assento na parte da frente do outro lado.-Ikki, você quer trocar comigo?

O jovem tinha acabado de por a maleta de mão no compartimento e a olha estranhando.

-Algum problema?

-É que eu quero a janela!

-Sinto muito, o meu é corredor... Pedi pro Carl, não gosto de janela e sempre me pedem para trocar.

-Aiiiiii, meu amor, como pôde me fazer isso!?

-Por que não pede pro Carl?

-Porque ele é um idiota!-Ikki sorri, aquela garota nunca mudava, talvez tenha sido aquele jeito dela que o conquistara, há muito tempo atrás.-Não tem graça!

Ele se conserta.

-Eu não estava rindo de você... Só lembrando de quando namorávamos... Olha, vai lá e peça uma trégua a ele, metade do caminho a janela é sua e na outra é dele... Ou algo assim.

-Certo... mas será que ele irá acertar?

-E o que a grande repórter Sabine não consegue!?-ela sorri e sai, lhe dando um selinho, antes.

Ele se senta, sem poder conter o sorriso, era tão bom ter amigos, mas aquilo o fazia ter falta dos outros, aqueles com quem podia compartilhar o seu verdadeiro eu... O eu que matou mais de mil. O eu Cavaleiro portador da Armadura Sagrada de Fênix.

-¿Su novia?-ele olha para a mulher a quem conheceu meia hora atrás e simplesmente balança a cabeça.

-Ex...-responde em espanhol.

-Certo... Mas me parecem grandes amigos.

-Sim, os melhores!-ele sorri.

-Eu sento ao seu lado, que coincidência absurda da vida!-ela diz já tomando seu lugar.

-Exatamente onde ela queria...

-Perdão?

-Sabine, ela queria se sentar aí...

-Ao seu lado?

-Não, na janela.-e a moça gargalhou.

-Sempre tomo a precaução de pedir isso, que infantil, não?

-Um tanto...

-Quantos anos tem?

-Você é direta...

-Sempre fui! Bem, eu tenho vinte!

-Sou mais jovem que você...

-Sério!? Não parece... Muito?

-Não... Tenho dezenove.

-Pelo jeito que falou, parecia ter dezesseis...

-Eu estaria sendo um grande mentiroso, hehe.

-Com certeza! Tem um ar maduro, não que pareça velho.

-A vida nos faz estas coisas.

-Que frase amarga!

-Não, realista...

-É, já vi que é do tipo que sofre e faz questão de mostrar a todos... E deixar claro que eles não podem fazer nada além de ter pena.

-E você é uma psicóloga.

-Exato!-ela lhe sorri. Neste momento o avião decola.

-E o que fará em Taiwan? Examinar a mente dos trabalhadores das fábricas dos Tigres Asiáticos!?

-Taiwan? E vou descer na Coréia e partir pro Japão!

-Sério!?

-Você também?

-Sim!

-Que bela coincidência...

-Sem dúvidas... O que uma espanhola fará no Japão?

-Catalã, por favor... Eu vou fazer um curso na Universidade de Kobe. Aposto que achou que eu ia pra Tóquio!

-Eu estava torcendo, é pra lá que eu vou...

-Ah...

-E como alguém que não fala inglês fará tal curso?

-Eu falo japonês... E o que um alemão fará em Tóquio?

-Espera... Eu tô aqui rachando minha cabeça pra falar em espanhol, quando minha ouvinte fala em japonês!?

-Você não me respondeu... O que fará lá?

-Uma velha amiga minha dará uma festa, então vou reencontrar um pessoal... E quem te disse que sou alemão?

-Eu te ouvi falar assim com sua ex-namorada.

-Sabe alemão?

-Não, mas posso muito bem reconhecer.-ela dizia, e nisso o aviso pára usar cinto sumia do painel acima de suas cabeças.

-Nossa, já estamos conversando há um bom tempo...

-Sim... Você é Japonês?-ela perguntou usando o idioma.

-Sou, mas naturalizado alemão, onde trabalho... Minha casa fica no norte do país.

-Deve ser frio lá!

-É sim... Por isso tivemos que partir da Suíça...

-É, eu tenho que estar domingo lá em Kobe. Não tinha outra solução pra mim.

-Sabe que quase fomos parar na Espanha?

-Iria perder seu tempo...

-Estou vendo...

-----------

-Senhorita Kido, a reunião com as empresas Matsu já começou...-anunciou Tanaka. Ela olhou para o sujeito magro de óculos, em frente a sua mesa, com uma prancheta segurada ao peito. A grande caricatura de quem trabalho num escritório...

-Eu já estou ciente disto, lembro de ter pedido ao senhor Ogawara para que comparecesse em meu nome...

-Hummm, ele está presente, mas creio que é de seu interesse, Ojousama.

Aquele nome... Seiya sempre implicou com ele, era assim como Tatsumi a chamava, mas aquilo era quase que um apelido carinhoso. Já Seiya usava aquilo para irritá-la ou para mostrar o contraste entre ele e...

-Ojousama! Está bem? Ojousama?-ela encarou Tanaka, quase chorando, como aquilo podia estar tão descontrolado, havia se segurado por quatro anos, quatro anos inteiros e agora, só porque ouviu um tratamento que sempre recebeu... Estava pra desabar!

-Estou, sim, Tanaka-kun. Por favor, entregue esta papelada, acho que me será melhor comparecer à reunião.

-Sim, Ojousama.

Ela se levanta e vai até a sala de reuniões. O corredor vinho era enfeitado com um enorme quadro de seu avô, em frente a ele ela para e o mira.

"Vovô, não fui feita para amar uma só pessoa, então, por quê? Por que amo a um dos meus defensores? Por que amo ao mais impossível de se conseguir?"-pensou, olhando nos olhos do saudoso ancião, o idealizador de aquilo tudo.

Lembrou-se do dia em que houve o sorteio. Shun, tão pequeno, tirando aquele lugar, dito tão demoníaco! E lá estava ele, em defesa de quem amava. Seu avô estava ali para aprovar, teria ele previsto aquela paixão? Teria ele imaginado que Ikki voltaria machucado e que a menininha ao seu lado queria curar aquilo e nunca se ofereceria?

Balançou a cabeça suavemente, sem deixar de encarar o retrato do patriarca daquela enorme fundação. Estava pensando demais e seu trabalho se acumulando. Amava o que fazia, mas naquele momento tinha vontade de largar tudo e ir procurar Ikki, pra seguir com ele qualquer que fosse a sua vida!

Um relógio no fundo da sala de reuniões dizia cinco e meia, o Sol de inferno já estava quase posto e a luz forte iluminava os painéis da empresa que se oferecia para um projeto qualquer. O objetivo de Seiya era convencê-los a darem à Graad autonomia total no projeto em troca do menor preço possível.

-Kido-sama, por favor sente-se.-disse o senhor Matsu, o presente, já muito velho, mas liderando tudo com o pulso forte. Assim como seu avô, uma vez.

-Peço perdão por chegar tão tarde, só vim assistir, que o senhor Ogawara continue.-ela declara, sentando numa das pontas da enorme mesa feita manualmente de uma madeira nobre, na cadeira onde seu avô costumava se sentar.

------------

-Shun!-o rapaz, que caminhava ao ar livre, pelo jardim da mansão, se vira para ver sua amiga, Miki.

-Olá! Vai me fazer companhia?-pergunta com um sorriso.

-Não exatamente... É sobre o Kigeru.

-Kiru-chan? Hehehe.-mas pára de rir ao notar o rosto sério da amiga.-Pensei que tivessem feito as pazes...

-Nós fizemos, mas... Sabe, tá estranho demais, ele parece ter mudado... E eu me sinto tão culpada!

-Olha, vai ver ele está com dor-de-cabeça, por que não o dá um espaço por hoje?-ela o olha, bem lá dentro nos olhos, e suspira.

-Eu acho que não é tão simples.

-Alguma idéia?-a menina balança a cabeça.

-Achei que você tivesse...

-Não. Mas pode ter sido algo com ontem.

-Tá falando do cara com quem fiquei, ou coisa assim?

-Não. Mas sei lá o que ele fez enquanto dançávamos!-ela o abraça bem forte, lágrimas saíam de seu rosto. Shun sente-se sem saber o que fazer.-O que houve? Há algo que eu não saiba!?

-Sim...-ela diz ainda o abraçando e sentindo as mãos do jovem acariciar-lhe os cabelos.-Eu fui agora há pouco conversar com ele. Estava sentado em uma cadeira, observando os bichinhos soltos por aí. Perguntei se estava chateado com algo e avisei que iria dar uma volta por aí. Sabe o que me respondeu? "Pois vá! Não me importa o que você faz com Shun!"

-Comigo?

-É... Eu pensei que vocês dois tinham discutido ou algo do gênero.

-Não. Não o vejo desde aquele tour com o Seiya.

-Eu tenho medo que... Que ele não me queira mais por perto, Shun! O tom de voz, parecia o que ele usa para dar um fora nas garotas que ficam no pé dele, aquele bem assustador...!

-Miki, você não é uma das garotas que ficam no pé dele, é sua melhor amiga, nossa melhor amiga. Eu tenho certeza que não tem nada com nada, vai ver! Amanhã ele será o bom e velho Kigeru de sempre.-ela suspirou uma vez mais, enquanto a mão de Shun lhe limpava as lágrimas.

-Será? Ai, Shun!

----------

-Seiya-niichan! Seiya-niichan!-as crianças do orfanato gritavam. Era o momento das atividades livres, ele amava ir lá nesta hora. A lua estava linda no céu e a esta hora, uma sexta à noite, deviam estar todos em volta de uma fogueira, embaixo de uma árvore, contando histórias de terror.

-Olá para todos! Onde está a mãe de todos vocês!?-eles apontaram para o lado de dentro.-e a noite dos escoteiros?

-Minu-neechan achou melhor cancelá-la até a primavera, é inverno e faz muito frio.-respondeu uma menina de dez anos.

-Que pena! Eu amo suas histórias! Que tal entrarmos, então? Tenho uma surpresa para todos.-e todos foram com ele.

Ao chegar a menina estava sentada ao lado de uma fogueira lendo uns papéis.

-Konbanwa, Minu-chan!-ela levanta os olhos e logo sua expressão séria vira um enorme sorriso.

-Seiya-chan! Que bom vê-lo aqui...

-Pois é, vim à toa. Queria muito ouvir as aterrorizantes histórias destes pequeninos aí, mas quando cheguei me deram a má notícia... Deixa, mamãe, deixa a gente contar história debaixo da árvore!

-Hoje não, não quero um bando de crianças doente, muito menos o senhor, amanhã será um grande dia, verá todos os amigos!

-Já vi quem me interessa. Mas eu compenso a estas pobres e inocentes criaturas esta perda deste grande e esperado dia. Vim trazer-lhes uma bela notícia!

-E qual é?-pergunta Makoto, um rapazinho agora.

-Hoje eu consegui fechar um grande negócio com a empresa Matsu, sozinho! Por isso pedi um favor à Saori Kido... Usei como desculpa recordar os velhos tempos com o pessoal, então, no domingo à tarde iremos todos ao parque Haru no Hoshi, inclusive meus amigos, o que acham?

-Então vamos ver mais Cavaleiros!?-perguntou um deles.

-Eu agradeceria se não os tratassem assim, muitos que vão não sabem de nada... Mas sim, vão sim

-Obaaaaa!!!-todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Seiya, nunca me consulta antes, não é?-Minu pergunta no meio da baderna.

-É que sei que não concordaria...

-Claro que não! Um monte de criança num parque de diversões!? Você só pode ter pirado...

-Eu nunca pirei, já nasci assim!-e abraçou, nunca notando o quão vermelho ficava o rosto da menina quando o fazia.-Vamos comemorar a bondade da Ojousama, cambada!

-----------

-Ikki! Você viu a Mu- Sabine parou no meio do caminho, ao ver a cena. Seu coração não sabia se parava ou se batia acelerado.

Seu grande amor estava mais uma vez aos beijos com uma bela desconhecida, como pôde escolher alguém tão mulherengo!? Como pôde amar alguém!? Ela quem sempre pregou a independência das mulheres, que mulher não devia se apaixonar... Estava caidinha por alguém quem nunca mais teria de volta.

Voltou-se, retornando devagar para o lado de Carl. O jovem ainda não tinha voltado ao sono.

"Perfeito... Agora eu vou ter que me esforçar para não chorar."

-E aí? Ele viu a Grande Muralha?

-Não... Não creio...-ela responde, indo para seu lugar na janela.

-Você não o perguntou?

-De que adianta quando a boca está ocupada demais para responder, Carl?-e olha para as pequenas luzes abaixo de si, imaginando quantas garotas choravam ali, naquela noite, por um amor não correspondido...

-A garota que tomou seu lugar à janela?-e o pior que ela nem faria tanta questão deste, quando o outro estava em jogo. Irônico!

-Sim... E tem mais, é a espanhola do aeroporto...

-Aquela gata exótica!? Uau! O Ikki é um sortudo mesmo, não é!? Só pega mina linda!!!

-Imagino se ele vai se incomodar de anotar o número dela...

-Ela é bonita, hehe, um hibridismo deve estar sendo perfeito...

-Hibridismo?

-Não assistiu às aulas de Português não? Era no mesmo dia que as de Geografia? Mistura de línguas!

-Bem, é que nunca havia ouvido isto neste caso.

-Está séria demais... vamos! O cara tem a chance beijar muuuuito e a gente de tirar muuuuuito sarro dele. Lembra que a gente treina entre si antes de ir lá implicar com ele?

-Carl... Eu estou cansada e me sentido tonta com esta diferença de pressão. Não é um bom humor para se preocupar com a vida amorosa dos outros, é?

-É TPM, é?

-Cala a boca!-e lhe taca um travesseiro.

"E quantas destas garotas lá embaixo não podem chorar todas essas dores, como eu?"

-----------

Hiko Koeyesky observava a janela feita de prata daquela sala. Não, ela só estava olhando aquilo, mal podia pensar em muita coisa além de Hyoga... Como foi que ele pôde fazê-la sentir-se assim!? Sentia-se brava consigo, por permitir que alguém a fizesse agir daquela forma tão... Tão irresponsável! Estava em um outro país com uma pessoa que mal conhecia quando milhares precisavam dela!

Seus olhos azuis largaram a visão da argêntea janela para observar a fria Saori Kido. Esta usava uma blusa de linho creme com uma saia preta até o joelho e, por fim, seu sóbrio ar de executiva.

-Para quê me precisava, Koyesky-sama?

-Não sou exatamente aquela que te precisa... Deve já estar informada de que gerencio uma-

-Central de ajuda na Sibéria às vilas próximas, localizada mais ou menos onde Hyoga mora atualmente. Sim, acredite que não é qualquer um que pode entrar aqui, Koyesky-san.

-Não me decepcionou... Kido-san, preciso muito que nos ajude, todos os pedidos às grandes empresas, que fiz, foram negados!

-Eu não creio que possa, não haveria objetivo... Como uma mulher inteligente, que creio que seja, sabe que aquele local não dá lucro e que quem mora lá não passa de gente teimosa.

-Mentira!-Hiko sabia que gritar com sua única esperança era entregar os pontos, jogar tudo fora, mas ninguém deveria ofender as pessoas pelas quais daria vida.-Assim como você se prende ao Japão, eles se prendem a Terra onde nasceram, onde viram seus pais, filhos e irmãos morrerem! Não acredito que tenha um coração tão frio que seja capaz de dizer algo assim, Kido-Ojousama!

Saori deu um passo para trás. Aquele nome de novo... Como ela ousava? Como podia chamá-la assim!?

-O que foi!? Caiu em si!? Notou o quão egoístas foram suas palavras!?-Hiko parou de gritar quando notou que as cores se esvaíam rapidamente do rosto da mulher a sua frente.

"Mulher? Ela é só uma menininha... Uma menina a quem foi dado um papel adulto demais..."

-Kido-san, está passando bem? Sinto muito por ter exagerado, mas estas pessoas são quase que minha família...-Saori a olhou nos olhos... Hiko teve um pressentimento estranho e foi o que a fez ir até lá, segurar a menina que cairia e bateria a cabeça na quina da mesinha, se não fosse seu socorro.

Saori havia desmaiado.

----------

-E aí a gente vai no Carrossel, não é, Seiya-niichan!?-uma das meninas dizia, assim que deixavam a mesa da janta, já eram oito da noite e o céu dava caras de que o dia seguinte seria bem frio...

-Ela te ama muito, Seiya-niichan, precisa ver oq eu escreveu no diário!-disse um outro. A menina, gordinha, olhou para ele vermelha, mas ninguém sabia dizer se era de raiva ou vergonha. Só pôde dizer que teria matado se um celular não tocasse naquele instante.

Seiya pegou o aparelho do bolso.

-Sim... Certo, estou indo imediatamente.-Minu o olhou.

-Pensei que fosse dormir aqui com as crianças... Qual o nome da garota da vez, Seiya?-ela perguntou, já irritada, mas o jovem não botou a mão na cabeça e nem saiu rindo. Ele a olhou sério, nos olhos.

-Saori... Ela desmaiou, o médico pediu-me para ir lá imediatamente.

-Kami! Mande-lhe minhas melhoras...-as crianças os encaravam.-E você!? O que isso tem a ver com a vida de todos?

-Quer dizer que não vamos no Carrossel?-perguntou a menina de mais cedo.

---------

-Ela só se sobrecarregou um pouco...-o médico, já idoso, explicava calmamente por trás dos óculos com lentes fundas. A seu lado estava Hiko, observando a menina descansar no leito.

-Eu me sinto culpada declarou como se não falasse a ninguém.

-Não... Ela anda trabalhando de mais, sabe... Acredita que possa se esquecer das frustrações da vida pessoal no trabalho.

-Frustrações!?-Hiko o olhou assustada.-Mas ela é tão bonita, como pode ser pessoalmente frustrada?

-Não é que ninguém a ame...-ele olhou para o chão, ele sabia que a amava e muito!-Mas a tola foi se apaixonar por quem não devia, entende?

-Ah... Alguém a quem já conheça?

-Minha boca é um túmulo.

-hehe.

-Onde está Hyoga?

-Ele me ajudou a subir com ela até seu quarto e me disse que iria toma um banho pra ir jantar fora.

-Você vai junto?-Hiko se deixou corar, com um sorriso leve.

-Não sei...

-O que há entre vocês dois?

-É um outro mistério pra mim...

-Vocês ficaram ontem não é?

-Bem, tecnicamente foi hoje, após a meia-noite.-ela agora voltava a observar Saori. Ela de fato era linda, como alguém não a desejaria!? Tinha classe, dinheiro, poder, independência, mas humildade o bastante para um amor não-correspondido. Não sabia o porquê daquela resposta fria de há meia hora, mas tinha que haver um motivo a mais, aquilo não combinava com o que havia sido observado a seu respeito até agora.

-Você o ama?

-Como?

-Hyoga, você o ama?

-Eu não sei mesmo, o conheço faz pouco tempo, Seiya, não há como se dizer algo tão sério e definitivo...

-Que bom... Não faça isto a si própria, ou este baile se transformará no baile dos não-correspondidos.

-Hyoga tem outro amor?

-Creio que sim... Não posso te dar certeza, mas há uma garota com quem ele se importa muito... Fler é o nome dela. Creio que você não teria muitas chances.

-Fler? É muito bonita?

-Não é por isso, mas sim, ela é. Sabe, eu acho que eles se gostam muito...

-Vou tentar não me apaixonar, Seiya, obrigada pelo conselho...-ela lhe sorri. Sabia que o que estava dizendo era algo improvável, pois aquilo que havia sentido era... Era intenso demais!-Sabe, quem quer que seja a pessoa de quem você goste, deve ser sortuda por ter alguém tão sensível, homens assim são raros hoje em dia...

-Bem na mosca, menina...

-Como assim?

-Ela deveria ouvir isso o que acabou de dizer, hehehe.

-Ela te chutou?

-Não, mas dá no mesmo, ela gosta de outro.

-É correspondida?

-Não...

-Nossa, estamos cercados de amores infelizes, então...

-Não é o caso de Hyoga, acredite em mim.

Hiko olhou novamente para Saori, será que teriam o mesmo fim?

TOC TOC

Ambos olham para porta e por ela entra Hyoga.

-Hiko, quer sair comigo? Shiryu nos chamou para irmos comer num restaurante chinês.-a menina sorriu.

-Claro!

-E eu?-Seiya pergunta, desolado.

-Bem, achamos que estaria mais confortável, afinal somos dois casais! Vamos Hiko...

-Eu tenho que me arrumar!-ela disse, saindo e indo correndo escolher algo.

-isso não é justo!-Seiya declara.

-Quem manda não declarar logo o que sente por Saori-chan!?

-Hyoga!

----------

-Onde estão todos?-Shun pergunta ao amigo que acabara de sair do quarto, usando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta roxa.

-E eu vou saber!?

-Kigeru... Sabe onde está Miki, pelo menos?

-Não, mas já tentou o seu armário?

-O que está havendo?

-Por que não me disseram nada?-seus olhos castanhos o encaravam intensamente. Shun deu um passo para trás, sem entender.

Dizer sobre o quê? Você está estranho... Primeiro aquela discussão com a Miki hoje de manhã e ela já me disse que gritou de novo com ela. Agora esta pergunta...

-Claro que estou estranho! Meus dois melhores amigos estão aos beijos nos cantos e eu não se de nada!

-Beijos? Do que está falando!? Eu e Miki!?-Shun gargalhou tentando imaginar a cena, era engraçada demais....-Seria a coisa mais bizarra, Kigeru.

-Não minta.-Shun parou, ele estava falando sério.-Eu... Eu os vi hoje, no jardim, abraçadinhos, Shun...

-Kigeru...-os olhos do amigo estavam ficando tão vermelhos quantos os cabelos eram.-Mas aquilo... Miki só estava me perguntando o que houve, o porquê de você estar desta forma.

-Ah é!? E você respondeu não é? Boca na boca, Shun... Claro, e por isso você a abraçou daquela forma.

-Não! Ela estava chorando, porque você mesmo gritou com ela! Kigeru-kun, eu juro que não há nada entre nós! Miki é bonita e simpática, mas... Não faz meu tipo.

Os olhos de Kigeru, de repente se fixaram em algo acima dos ombros do amigo. Seus lábios começaram a se mexer, sem um único som. Shun, num reflexo, olhou para trás, para ver um par de olhos dourados, que agora estavam opacos, como se houvessem se abatido por uma cegueira repentina.

-Miki...-finalmente Kigeru havia encontrado a própria voz.-O Shun, ele só estava me acalmando, ele não quis dizer aquilo, ele não quis, ele só estava...

-Calem a boca!-ela gritou e saiu correndo.

Kigeru ainda fez menção de segui-la, mas parou e ainda segurou Shun. Este o olhou bastante confuso.

-O que houve aqui?-ele perguntou.

-Você acabou de rejeitar uma garota que ter ama muito, meu amigo, muito mesmo...

-O quê!?

-É... Eu já suspeitava faz um tempo e essa de agora... Bem, não pode ter algum outro tipo de explicação.

-Mas Miki... Ela... Ela gosta é de você!

-Hahahaha! Quem me dera... Porque eu nunca faria tamanha idiotice, porque eu lhe corresponderia... Quem nos dera. Mas a gente não escolhe a quem amar, não é?

O jovem não podia entender... Miki? Gostando dele? Não... Era impossível, ele sempre teve certeza de que ela amava Kigeru! Sempre... Mas o próprio tinha razão. Aquilo... O grito e sair correndo, provavelmente chorando. Aquilo a havia denunciado... Miki... Gostando dele... Aquilo era estranho.

-O que vai fazer agora? Dizer que estava mentindo pra mim, não é? Que só mentiu porque sabia dos meus sentimentos e achava que ela correspondia, certo? Vai lá e vai dizer que a ama muito, vai lá e vai lhe dizer a total verdade.

-Não! Kigeru, mentiria se dissesse que não sabia o que sentia. Mas também mentiria se a dissesse que a amo. Infelizmente eu me sinto imaturo demais para amar alguém e ter um relacionamento sério. Eu me sinto criança demais.

-Mas você tem dezessete.

-Mesmo assim... Eu já te disse, não é? Miki não faz meu tipo... Não posso enganá-la assim.

-Você tem bom coração... Mas por que ela não...?

-Ela é, eu não sei... Só sei que a vejo como amiga e nada mais. Não vou me obrigar a sentir algo por ela, ou vai estragar tudo!

Neste momento ouviram passos se aproximando e quando vêem é Tatsumi com uma bandeja portanto um papel.

-Amamiya-san, um recado da Grécia.-Shun pega o bilhete e imediatamente reconhece a letra.

-De quem é?-assusta-se com Kigeru, mas logo se lembra que ele não sabe grego...

-De um... De um amigo da Grécia que virá aqui para o baile!

-Sério!? Uau, Shun! Estou impressionado, tem muitos amigos em muitos lugares, hehe.

-Pois é... Escuta, por que não vai lá falar com a Miki, eu gostaria de estar lá, mas não sou o mais indicado e nem sei como lidar com isso... Vá Kigeru, ela é a que precisa de amigos agora.

-Certo...

Assim que o amigo se foi, Shun se se encostou à parede e começou a ler o recado.

"Estou feliz que esteja aí e espero muito por nosso reencontro, tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer e não quero que a recuse! June."

"Talvez..."-pensou. "Talvez esteja sendo muito egoísta não me preocupando com o que acabou de acontecer e estando inclusive feliz que Miki tenha descoberto isso... Mas por quê? Estará Seiya certo?"

-----------

Dia Seguinte

Os três chegam a Seoul e se encaminham para pegar um avião para o Japão.

-Que clima!-comenta Carl quando vê Ikki e a catalã se ajudando a sair do avião. Ambos não ouvem, mas isso faz doer ainda mais em Sabine...

Ela lembrava-se de um tempo que agora lhe parecia realmente grande, distante.

-Güten Morgen!-ela disse para o jovem que abria a porta, ele era novo na vizinhança, mas todos já falavam sobre ele. Sempre teve o espírito curioso, então decidiu verificar com os próprios olhos.

-Olá...-ele respondeu um tanto espantado, a primeira coisa que lhe chamou atenção foi seu par de brilhantes olhos azuis, não que aquilo fosse incomum, mas sua pele bronzeada os dava ainda maior destaque.

-Sou mais ou menos sua vizinha, moro naquela casa ali!-e apontou, não que ele estivesse prestando atenção, tinha acabado de chegar da Itália e como nunca parava não tinha humor para conhecer vizinhos... Se bem que parecia que ficaria por lá por algum tempo... Era verão e aquele frio da Alemanha o estava dando sono.

-E precisa de algo? Não creio que possa te ajudar, o pouco que tenha está em caixas.

-Não, eu só quero te conhecer! Disseram que você era japonês, mas fala alemão tão bem...

-Eu fiz cursos...

-Então você é japonês!-Ikki teve que sorrir... Ela era espontânea... Sabine estava interessada e quando era assim costumava pôr tudo de si para conquistar a pessoa.

A perseguição começou e não durou muito, logo estavam namorando... O garoto se viu não num namoro formal, mas numa amizade mais desenvolvida, mais íntima. Ela se sentia no céu, pois não havia nada de suas loucuras e sim a tranqüilidade do parceiro. Todos estavam muitíssimo bem.

Mas Ikki começou a sair com ela e logo era conhecido e estava na mira de outras até piores que Sabine...

"Que motivo bobo o nosso de terminar... Como foi que concluímos algo tão absurdo quanto que o amor acabou..."-Sabine pensou observando Ikki se despedir da latina. Aquilo não lhe fazia o sangue ferver como quando uma garota estava com Ikki, mas a deixava mais que melancólica... "Será este um aviso de que ela me vá roubá-lo, ou algo assim?"

Sacudiu a cabeça, provavelmente um já sabia detalhes da vida do outro... E já se combinaram de se verem noutras vezes, podia ouvir Ikki flar que a Espanha não era tão longe assim da Alemanha, ou que seu emprego não o obrigava a ficar num lugar único, que seria fácil a mudança.

"Mein Gott, posso perdê-lo!!!"-seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, sua cabeça estava zonza e suas pernas tremiam... Como segurar aquilo, não iria chorar ali no meio no aeroporto, mas... "Não, Ikki verá e será o fim...! Se ele souber que sentia algo ainda por ele durante esse ano todo..."

Na época do namoro começaram os boatos de que Ikki estava com outras e eram ainda piores o que diziam respeito a Sabine... Eles até cansaram de desmentirem cada um pro outro... Com o tempo só foram ignorados, o que fazia o ciúme crescer... Logo um de fato passou a trair o outro, imaginando que era recíproco. A partir daí o relacionamento de seis meses estava acabado e restou amizade que tanto importava a Ikki.

"De que adianta...? Vamos oficializar logo esse fim, Sabine..."

"É... Acho que o amor esfriou para essa afeição mútua, hehe, como nos livros..."

Haviam se dito... Ela se sentia certa na época, mas logo se arrependeu quando Ikki apareceu com outra namorada. Quando este começou a romper sempre, notou que nada mais além dela seria constante e por ora seria sua garantia até reatarem.

"O que não aconteceu..."-pensou limpando rapidamente a lágrima que caía sem ordens.

Os dois, finalmente, separaram, o vôo dela até seu destino final partiria logo e não queria se atrasar com uma despedida tão triste... Sabine observou Ikki ver sua silhueta desaparecer entre os asiáticos e estrangeiros daquele aeroporto...

-Cara, haverá outras...-Carl lhe disse com uma mão em seu ombro. Pena que Sabine não conseguia falar o mesmo pra ela e quando o fazia, por que não acreditava!?

"Porque, como ele, não haverá mais ninguém..."-pensou suspirando e se aproximando do amigo.

-E vocês ainda se falarão...-comentou. Ikki a olhou assustado.-O que foi!? Esqueceu que vim junto?

-Não! Esqueci de pedir seu telefone...-Carl não se segurou e caiu na gargalhada.

-Pô, cara, nem pra me dar depois você não pegou... Que consideração com seu grande amigo...!

-Não importa...-Ikki disse.

-Por que? Pretende procurar em alguma lista espanhola!?-Sabine perguntou enquanto se sentava.

-Não... Foi só um caso em um vôo. Nada além. Nem poderia se quisesse, não perguntei seu nome.

-Cara...-Carl disse sentando-se ao lado de Sabine e procurando algum vôo pra Tóquio.-Você é muito acomodado, pensei que tinha gostado desta e simplesmente a deixou ir... Um dia se arrependerá de deixar tantas garotas que valem a pena pra trás.

-Ele já se arrependeu!-Sabine comentou.-Sei que seu desejo secreto sou eu...

-Como soube!?-ele próprio perguntou, mas ela sabia que ra uma brincadeira. O estranho que nunca tenha se arrependido, mas ela já se acostumara, quem sabe um dia iria!?

-Poxa, mas Sabine de fato valeria a pena.-Carl comentou e os dois o olharam.-Pô, olha só essa gata!

-Obrigada...-a repórter falou ajeitando os cabelos...

-Pena arranhar tanto...

-Babaca!

Ikki, então, sentou-se e gargalhou. Eram meio dia no Japão, demoraria umas três horas de avião até Tóquio...

-Ikki... Temos um problema...-Carl disse e o jovem nem se impressionou. Aquilo estava começando a virar rotina... Não se assustaria se o amigo dissesse que o presidente havia proibido o vôo... Não mais...

----------

-Tem certeza de que está bem?-Seiya perguntou pela oitava vez naquele dia e ainda era uma da tarde...

-Sim, perfeitamente bem.-Saori respondeu, enquanto sentava-se em sua mesa de escritório, lotada de relatórios das reuniões da semana do Japão e as mais importantes de cada país no mundo.

-Vai demorar muito com isso?

-Não creio, tenho muito que fazer hoje.

-Sim, o passeio pelo Centro de Treinamento e a palestra com o pessoal do grupo especial, certo?

-Também... Além do mais, tenho a coletiva a festa de hoje e ir constatar de que o salão está pronto.-Seiya balançou a cabeça.

-Mas a festa é às oito!

-Exato, leio os do país até as quatro, quando irei dar o passei, às quatro e meia é a palestra, às cinco e quarenta e cinco a coletiva, às seis e meia volto e leio as do Japão. Devo terminar lá para as sete e meia, oito horas. Então tomo banho e chego na festa a ponto de estar elegantemente atrasada.

-Você sempre tem tudo tão planejado?

-Sim.

-E o que fará quando Ikki aparecer?

-Ele não virá. Não confirmou até agora...

O jovem mantinha as mãos nas costas, uma estalando o dedo da outra... Estava nervoso. E se não desse certo? O que faria depois? Como seria? Como a olharia?

Lembrou, então, do encontro com Hiko naquela manhã...

-----------

Seiya tinha acabado de tomar café da manhã e estava pronto para uma reunião de rotina para avaliar a semana. Claro, estava uns dez minutos atrasado, mas isso também era rotina.

-Bom dia!-ouviu ao passar pelo salão de entrada. Hiko estava com um vestido de manguinha branco e liso, sentada em um dos sofás, lendo um jornal russo.

-Bom dia...-cumprimentou distraído, não estava com pressa e sim com sono.

-Reunião?

-Sim, mas é rápido, por que?

-É que hoje é sábado e achei que teria o dia livre... Tenho um plano que pode te ajudar.

-Tenho tempo pra ouvir.

-Como Saori o mantém num cargo tão alto?

-Assim eu não faço diferença.-ela sorriu enquanto o observava sentar. Juntou o jornal e o encarou.-O que é?

-Disse que talvez esse cara de quem ela goste venha...

-Peraí! Eu nunca te disse que a garota de quem gosto é Saori e nem que ele não vem!

-Isso é fácil concluir, Seiya... Está num ambiente que não é seu, não digo que não goste do que está fazendo, mas tenho certeza que não começou por livre vontade sem outras intenções!

-Certo... Imagino que seja fácil saber, mas e o outro?

-Bem, ela não parece gostar de ninguém que esteja aqui e você parece conhecer. E os outros também devem ou então teria me contado tudo sem riscos de eu descobrir.

-Não pensei nisso não, só prefiro não contar segredos que não sejam meus... É errado.

-Eu acho que te superestimei, mas acertei no escuro, né?

-Infelizmente pra ela...

-Felizmente pra você. Se meu plano der certo, você ficará hoje com ela.

-Que plano?

-Só conto se me fizer um favor em troca...

-Diga...

-Apoio financeiro a minha Central de Ajuda.-Seiya levantou uma sobrancelha, aquela menina era mesmo decidida e não media esforços...

----------

Sabia no que estava se metendo quando aceitou, mas... Não sabia que seria tãaaao difícil pedir isto a ela. Por isso, naquela hora, optou por pular algumas partes, como a da confissão.

-Saori... Eu...-continuou a estalar os dedos, nas palavras de Hiko "aquilo tinha que ser feito da boca pra fora, sem pensar", mas como fazê-lo!? Podia acabar com toda a amizade construída até ali...

-Ande, Seiya, tenho o dia cheio...-pegava num dosa documentos e ameaçava lê-lo.

-Quer... Você quer... Quer ficar comigo?-pronto! Saiu pior que imaginara, mas saiu, era o que importava!

-Como!?-ela o olhou, estava completamente confusa...-O que quer dizer, Seiya?

-Na festa... Se Ikki não vier... Bem, você tem que esquecê-lo, Saori então... Bem, comece comigo! E a partir daí conheça outros, ou algo assim. Entende?

-Seiya...-ela tinha a bochecha corada, era bom que estivesse encarando a situação com seriedade...

-Eu ficaria muitíssimo honrado se fosse aquele que primeiro te beijaria. E, além do mais, sou profissional!-sorriu, tentando aliviar a própria tensão. Mas a menina o encarava com olhos distantes, estaria considerando?-E aí?

-Eu não sei...-respondeu suspirando.-Seiya... Não é que eu tenha esperanças com Ikki...

-Mas...?

-Mas eu não consigo me imaginar com qualquer outro!

-Vamos, mina, depois que você sentir o quão bom um beijo é, não vai nem se lembrar do nome do tal!-ela sorriu de leve, mas, no fundo, sentia um aperto como se tivesse recebido a notícia da morte de alguém e imaginasse como seria daqui pra frente sem essa pessoa, qual seria falta que lhe traria tal perda.

E havia. Seiya estava lhe pedindo para matar a esperança de um primeiro beijo romântico com seu primeiro amor... Aquela imagem que sempre via em sonhos e que até chegava a sentir... Aquela vida irreal... Ele a estava pedindo para matar Ikki, tirá-lo de sua vida, pra sempre!

-Eu não sei...-disse uma vez mais. O garoto sentou-se a sua frente, talvez... Somente talvez... talvez aquela fosse sua chance, finalmente!

-Vamos, Saori, não pode ficar vivendo assim! Mal está aproveitando os seus amigos, se enfiando no trabalho, tentando afastá-lo da mente, quando só o que consegue é voltar a pensar em Ikki, Ikki e Ikki. Chega! Nem sabe se ele ainda a conhece!

-Seiya!-ela gritou, sem pensar.-Eu... Eu...

-Sabe que é a verdade... Eu a conheço, sei o que pensa e sente! Estive aqui quando ele partiu da primeira vez, e quando voltou pro Natal e vi sua tola alegria e logo a enorme tristeza que a abateu com sua nova partida... Acompanhei toda a angústia desde então... Chega! Tá na hora, Saori... Tem dezessete anos, nunca namorou, ou beijou. Nunca pensou em ninguém além de Ikki com um segundo interesse! Quando for adulta e seus companheiros, ou amigas, começarem a falarem de suas adolescências como um ouro ou algo assim que lhes fora roubado para nunca mais voltar, o que compartilhará com eles? A solidão do quarto? A frieza do escritório? Ou... Ou o quê!? Essa é uma idade linda da vida pela qual não precisamos responder, não há conseqüências para nossos atos, é lindo! Tudo muda... Somos jovens que não tiveram infância, então o que vivemos é fora deste mundo!!! E você!? Escolhe ficar reclusa, uma ilha cercada de papéis, regida por leis altamente burocráticas... Isso é vida!?

-Seiya...-a menina via o menino descrever sua vida e sentimentos como se fossem os dele próprio.

-Fará isso?Se Ikki não aparecer até a meia noite, você fica comigo?

-Eu não sei... Eu...

-Pare de repetir isto! Você fica comigo então, se ele não aparecer, está decidido, se não sabe eu te digo que é isto que fará, pronto!-e se levantou, deixando o escritório, como se tivesse tirado um peso do peito. Seria capaz de dizer que amava e que sofria em dobro, por ele e por ela, com aquela história toda. Mas pôde se conter...

"Isso fica pra hoje após a meia-noite... Bem, pra amanhã, hehe! Hiko eu te amo pela idéia!!!"

-------------

-Afinal, o que houve, Carl?-Ikki perguntava, com a mala na mão.

-Bem, o vôo pra Tóquio... Ele é só amanhã...-o rapaz suspira, não havia outra alternativa.

-Certo, eu entendo... É melhor mesmo que desistamos e fiquemos num hotel por aqui.

-Como assim!?!?!? Eu quero fazer esta matéria!!! Imagine o glamour de ir pessoalmente a um baile da senhorita Kido só para amigos íntimos!?!?!?-Sabine gritou, só lhe faltava aquela.

-Sabine, é só um baile, ficaremos lá por um tempo depois desta aventura, ou pelo menos até o clima se acalmar, logo, não se preocupe, terá a chance de participar demais coisas exclusivas com Saori.

-Mas, Itoshiiiiiiiii!!!

-Vamos, deixa de ser mimada e encontremos um hotel.

-Mas, Ikki...-Carl chamou-lhe a atenção.-É isso? Vai desistir?

-Não estou desistindo, porém não estava muito a fim de ir a baile mesmo... O último não me trouxe belas lembranças e sim um grande peso pra minha vida.

-Entendo. Bem, o aeroporto tem um ótimo hotel, já que você fala japonês bem, não teremos problema algum.

-Não, eu falo coreano também... Aqui a língua não tem nada a ver com o japonês, Carl.

-Ah! Mas é isso! Dá no mesmo...

----------

A água caía melancolicamente naquele belo banheiro. O som produzido lembrava de longe as cachoeiras que caíam dos céus até as rochas. Estas aqui batiam em um corpo nu que se banhava não tão calmamente.

Os longos cabelos roxos estavam molhados em espuma, a pele clara brilhava com a luz que ali batia e os olhos fechados demonstravam tamanha angústia que pareciam chorar no meio daquela chuva. Ou talvez o fizessem camuflados.

"E agora?"-esta pergunta se fazia exclusiva nos pensamentos da jovem deusa. Seiya tinha razão, não podia continuar assim, e dar seu primeiro beijo seria até uma forma de começar uma nova vida... Em adição que este teria que ser com alguém em algum dia, que fosse com seu melhor amigo, então... "Ikki, realmente, nunca me confirmou nada... Talvez não venha mesmo..."

Já havia aceitado, então se ele não viesse não teria opção. Mas...

"Não... Ele não virá... Na festa de Natal ele confirmou, com toda a certeza, que estaria aqui... Agora não."

Aquela noite ainda lhe parecia viva na lembrança... E a considerava como a melhor de sua vida... Porém também era a pior. Comparando com todas as mortes que já presenciou, achava egoísta tal consideração, porém... Bem, quem dizia era um órgão extremamente genioso: o seu coração.

Desligou o chuveiro e foi até seu quarto, onde, em cima da cama, estava uma toalha e sua roupa. Na sua escolha pensou em Ikki... Se ele gostaria ou não...

Desceu pela escadaria e caminhou graciosamente até o salão, só ali, daquela forma, esqueceu-se de Ikki e de Seiya. Era Saori Kido, a deusa Athena, filha de Zeus, nascida já com sua armadura para defender a paz na Terra usando-se de sua inteligência. Aquela sala estava lotada de cavaleiros, amigos íntimos e os maiores treinadores de sua Fundação.

A música que tocava era grega e cantada por um grego... Ela programou para que o início fosse bem ambiente e depois as músicas seriam mais modernas, indo do dance à balada, do japonês ao metal americano.

-Que linda!-uma garota comentou ao grande cientista Rodney Rüdgen. Provavelmente sua acompanhante, mas Saori não o ouviu... Nunca ouvia tais elogios, talvez porque não os aprovasse. Era incrível como aquela garota egocêntrica de outrora havia perdido tanta postura com um amor.

Mas ela não conseguia chamar isto de decadência...

Foi até todos e os cumprimentou, um a um, e também àqueles que chegavam... Sempre pulando o grupo em que Seiya se encontrava. O rapaz também fazia o mesmo...

-O que faço, Hiko?-ele havia puxado a menina pro canto e a olhava com bastante desespero no tom usado.

-São onze e meia da noite... Eu quero passar um tempo com Hyoga e você não nos larga a sós, Seiya!-ela falou. A tal Fler não havia aparecido, mas a menina ainda a considerava um problema...

-Onze e meia!? Mas já!? Ai, Ikki não apareceu... Não acredito... Pensei que ele apareceria assim... Na última hora...

-Olha, isto aqui não é uma novela e tampouco um filme romântico... Não há príncipes encantados, mas a meia-noite aquela Cinderela ali vai ser sua!

-Como eu a chamo!?

-Sei lá... Que tal: vai me pagar a dívida? Tente algo romântico, mas pense por si próprio, cara!-Hiko saiu e foi até Hyoga, que conversava com Miki e Kigeru. Ambos estavam calados entre si e o garoto sentia a tensão... E como não era burro não tinha perdido os olhares de Miki para Shun.-Oiiii!

-Ah, Hiko!-ele a olhou uma vez mais, o longo vestido azul neném destacava mais seus olhos e seus cabelos estavam de uma forma tão linda!-Já te disse o quão linda está?

-Deixe-me ver...-a menina fingiu pensar.-Acho que sim...-então lhe deu um rápido selinho.

-Ela está sim...-comentava Shun do outro lado do salão... Falava de Saori. Esta tinha um longo vestido branco-marfim que brilhava a cada movimento... Um tanto transparente mostrando a barriga bem modelada e dando ênfase aos belos seios, a costas pareciam um céu estrelado, naquela transparência, assim como os braços e pernas... Saori parecia ter colocado uma saia curta e um tope por cima daquele tecido brilhoso... Quem observasse melhor veria que o tecido opaco ali era florido, daí a idéia de marfim.

-O vestido deve ter sido caro...-falou June que se sentia estranho no seu próprio, não se lembrava da última vez que havia usado tal tipo de roupa, mas havia caprichado, só faltava a ausência da máscara para ser confundida com uma deusa grega... Ao contrário de Saori, que havia frisado os cabelos, como em um permanente, a menina os mantivera tão lisos quanto sempre, mas Shun notara a perda no tamanho que este sofrera.

-Ela pode... Escuta... Quando cortou o cabelo, era enorme!

-Hahahaha, semana passada... Mas enorme? Uau! Não nos vemos há tanto tempo assim? Logo que fui treinar no Santuário o cortei... O ar de lá é muito mais seco que da Ilha de Andrômeda, talvez porque não está tão próximo ao mar.

-Você não se importava com vaidade antigamente...

-Está me chamando de relaxada?

-Não... Mas isso me parece influência de alguém...

-Pois é... Talvez por eu não ter muito contato com mulheres na ilha... E haver tantas amazonas lá... Acho que tem razão.-de repente Shun notou que a atenção da velha e grande amiga se desviou da conversa.

-O que houve?-perguntou, tentando adivinhar para onde ela olhava.

-Já parou para notar que aqui há milhões de histórias que não são tão paralelas assim?

-Não... Por que o diz?

-Observe Shina e Kamus...-Shun os procurou e encontrou os dois agarradinhos. Seus olhos cresceram consideravelmente.

-Por essa eu não esperava...

-É... Eu e Marin notamos os olhares do cara pra nossa grande amiga... Aí os ajudamos...

-Mas...

-O que tem a ver?-ela virou a cabeça para um outro canto, próximo às inúmeras sacadas, enfeitadas com falsos pilares. A música era uma japonesa bem antiga.-Olhe, Shina sempre foi apaixonada por Seiya, que agora está falando com Saori, um tanto intranqüilo, permita-me dizer. E ele é um grande amigo seu, que também tem sua história, trouxe aquela garota, Minu, que está no canto conversando com Shiryu, Shunrei, Aioria e Marin. Ela também gosta dele, segundo sua mestra. Esta é Marin que está junto de Aioria e nos ajudou muito na hora de bancarmos o cupido com Kamus e Shina. Nesta história falei de uns quatro casos no mínimo.

-Shina e Kamus, ela e Seiya, ele e Minu, Marin e Aioria... Quatro, mais Shiryu e Shunrei, hehehe, cinco...

-Seis...-ele a olhou, tentando imaginar do estaria falando...-Eu te amo, isto é um outro caso.

O rapaz ficou vermelho com a declaração, não sabia como enfrentá-la... Ela sempre fora uma substituta de seu irmão, mas agora... Com toda a história da Miki... Isso o fez pensar em June, e pensou muito... o tempo todo!

-Não precisa dizer nada em resposta, não agora, mas não me deixe no silêncio, quando eu partir na terça.

-Certo... June, é muito junto... Não são só seis, há um sétimo, um oitavo...

-Tá tudo bem... Mas olhe Seiya e Saori saírem para o jardim aqui ao lado! Acho que há um nono!

O casal agora saía... Seiya, após pensar um pouco, esperou até a meia-noite. Ao ouvir as badaladas do enorme relógio de ouro na entrada do salão, respirou fundo e caminhou até sua deusa, literalmente.

Não se disseram uma palavra. Ela apenas o olhou, sem expressão qualquer, e começou a caminhar. O rapaz a seguiu.

Caminhavam na penumbra, entre rosas, lírios, camélias, margaridas e plantas exóticas, cuidadas com o maior carinho, por muitas não estarem no seu clima natural. Chegaram a uma espécie de corredor, aberto para o jardim, com belos pilares enfeitados com flores em relevo.

-E agora?-ela perguntou. De longe dava para ver o salão, com todas pessoas e cada um com sua história. Seiya se via, naquele momento, a ponto de realizar seu maior sonho de vida. Saori sentia-se pronta, de início tinha sido fria, mas por puro pudor. Agora só esperava os lábios do amigo entrarem em contato com os seus...

-Feche os olhos.-ele sussurrou, estava encostado na parede e ainda olhava o salão, para tirar a tensão do momento. A menina, que tremia, não de frio, obedeceu ao comando e se encostou no protetor corpo de Seiya. Era quente, mas fazia sua tremedeira aumentar. As mãos dele enroscaram-se em sua cintura e uma foi subindo, até seu rosto e tirou os cabelos que relutavam em atrapalhar o belo conjunto de perfeição. Mal podia acreditar... seu amor, ali, nos seus braços! Era tão bom!!! Havia vencido Ikki... Inacreditavelmente... Até agora parecia que ele apareceria pelas portas do salão, de fácil visão para ele. Mas talvez não avisasse a Saori, dissesse que não vira. Ikki perdeu e a menina era dele. Do beijo para um casamento seria um passo! Ela confiava nele... E só nele.-Aishiteru, Saori-chan.

Ela se deixou sorrir, talvez fosse mentira, mas era tão romântico, nada de "ojousama"... Saori-chan... E aquela palavra nunca lhe havia sido dita antes, por ninguém. Talvez fosse fácil repetir aquilo em alguns meses para aquele homem que a abraçava naquele instante... Ou até em umas semanas... Muito fácil...

-Aishiteru...-ele repetiu, era tão fácil dizer por uma segunda vez e tão confortante... E o sorriso modesto dela era tão lindo, mesmo com os olhos fechados ela, em si, era linda!-Aishiteru!

Aquela era sua melhor noite, a noite em que conseguiu para si seu grande amor...

Continuará...

Anita, 15/04/2003

_Notas da Autora:_

_Hahahahaha, quem achou que eu terminaria isto!?!?!? E aqui está!!! O capítulo 3, hauhauahuahau!!! E ficou beeeeeem maior que os outros... Eu estou impressionada demaaaaaais com este monstro... Deve ser o maior capítulo que já escrevi... Ou algum de Várias Formas pôde superá-lo? Bem, é um dos maiores, com certeza!!!_

_Puuuuuuxa!!! O Ikki não chegou a tempo e não ganhou o primeiro beijo de Saori!!! Eu tava torcendo tanto por ele... Mas a bruxa tá solta, fazer o quê?_

_Ikki: Se você torcia e é a autora!!! Por quêeeeeee!?_

_Anita: gota Pois é, né cara? A fic criou asas e voou pra longe do meu controle... Além do mais, Saori e Seiya formam um casal tão liiiiindo!_

_Ikki: Mas somos o casal principal desta fic!!!_

_Anita: Que por um acaso ainda tá entrando no meio... É agora que vocês vão sofrer mais, querido! Final feliz já diz: é só no final!_

_Ikki: Mas na maioria eles são felizes logo... E a gente ainda nem se encontrou pra isso!!!_

_Anita: Cala a boca, pois aqui você é meeeeu! Muahahahahahaha!!!_

_Ikki: ......_

_Anita: gota_

_Voltando... bem, vocês já viram que todos estão sofrendo muito, com exceção de Seiya e Shiryu. No próximo capítulo vou falar mais detalhes da festa, versão Director's Cut, hehehe, brincando. Eu tive que resumir um pouco pra não ficar um cap tão grande e eu poder terminá-lo... Deve fazer uns meses que não termino um cap dessa fic, né? O último foi em 25 de janeiro... aiaiaiaiai, é muito tempo, eu sei..._

_Vocês querem que eu faça ficha de personagem ou já deu pra entender qual é a de todo mundo? Se quiserem falem os itens absurdos que devo incluir, hehehehe..._

_Agradecimentos: A todos os anônimos que usaram o formulário (que nem o abaixo) mas não puseram o e-mail.. Ou que fizeram nada... Pena haver tantos sem mandarem mail... Desanima fazer esta fic em especial por isso... Não há retorno! Um coment em especial, ao qual eu gostaria de responder, porém o mail, de cara, não era válido foi de SAORI KIDO, ATHENA... A ENKRENKERA, agradeço mesmo, hehehe. Outras pessoas: A Vane que me apóia ouvindo as minhas idéias, a Lucy-chan pelo mesmo propósito, hehehe, ela ouviu a idéia inicial... Uma pequena festa na praia, com uma fogueira... aiai... E à Miaka e a todos que em aturam o ICQ, no mail... Ao Dimas Juilk, também, que foi um dos poucos que me cobraram por este cap, até desistir, hehehe... E ao pessoal que tá comigo no projeto de fazer scanlation de cavaleiros pro inglês, ehheeh visitem este site: para entenderem do que falo._

Por fim, pra me mandarem um alô o mail é e se estiverem em dúvida; façam!!! É muito importante receber mails... E se for preguiça... Bem, abaixo está um formulário, ele parece que não funcionam, mas isso é minha burrice com código html... Funciona sim, portanto deixem o mail certo pra eu responder assim q eu receber!!!

Formulário: 

Nome:  
E-Mail:  
Assunto:  
Como Foi Este Cap? Poderia Ser Melhor... Bom. Perfeito!!!  
Nome da Fic:  
Capítulo:  
Mensagem:  
Escreva aqui um mail muito bonito, que eu juro responder com um ainda mais bonitinho ainda, mas se for mail feio, aguarde um meu bem mirradinho!!!  
Sugestões para o Próximo Capítulo:  
Não se Esqueça de Escrever Aqui tb!!! E por favor, notem que se eu pedi sugestões, é para que me dêem sogestões, não precisam se desculpar por isso, afinal, quero saber o querem na fic e ver o que posso fazer para atender este pedido!!! Tenho certeza de que tb querem defender seu personagem, vão em frente!!!  



	4. Olhos que Fogem

_Notas Iniciais:_

_Tô de volta, explicações no fim e comentários na minha caixa, já! Ah! E não me processem!!! Saint Seiya não é meu... Mas um dia o Ikki será huahauhauaha, não vêem que ele faz tudo que eu mando ele fazer aqui nesta fic?_

_Olho Azul (quase não) Apresenta:_

**Quando Nossos Olhos se Reencontrarem **

Capítulo 4 – Olhos que Fogem 

No dia seguinte, todos comentavam o sucesso do baile informal realizado na casa de Saori Kido. Um dos jornalistas, em sua coluna dominical, ousou comparar a alegria da festa à euforia do Japão quando passou a tomar lugar de destaque no mundo, na corrida Imperialista, séculos atrás.

Ninguém ousava dizer o contrário; os que participaram afirmavam não ter havido uma infelicidade qualquer e os que sonhavam em ir torciam por um convite para o próximo.

Os únicos, a exceção, os que gritavam que amaram, foram os que, secretamente, não se sentiram tão bem por lá... Na verdade, diziam a si próprios que aquele dia, que deveria ter sido o mais feliz, foi o que os fez sentirem-se mais miseráveis.

----------

Aeroporto de Seul

-E o que foi afinal?-perguntou Sabine.

-Bem...-Carl hesitou, até parecia que algo estava conspirando contra eles irem ao tal baile.-O avião que vai pra Tóquio só sai à meia-noite.

-Eu já disse que desisto, queria muito ver meu irmão, mas a vontade não é tanta contra estes avisos...-Ikki declarou. Os três caminham até uma loja de souvenir, mas Carl conserva o mini computador em sua mão, procurando uma alternativa.

-Pelo menos chegamos às duas... Deve ainda ter alguma coisa do baile a esta hora por lá.

-Eu quero o baile todo, seu incompetente!-Sabine gritou quase jogando uma sobra da Copa de 2002, realizada naquele país e no Japão.

-Antes tivéssemos saído com a espanhola... De lá deve ter vôo até a capital de hora em hora...-Carl declarou.

-Veja se há algum vôo para qualquer outra região...-Ikki falou, um tanto impotente, quieto...

-Sim, um que sai às oito da noite para... Sendai.-Carl respondeu, Ikki sorri.

-Agora veja se de lá tem algum pra Tóquio.

-Tem sim... Sai às onze e meia.

-Com certeza não perderemos tal conexão...

-Mas perderemos o baile!-disse Sabine, num tom triste, pegando uma camiseta escrita "Seoul-Corea".

-Nem tanto... de Sendai pra Tóquio deve ser uma hora...-Ikki disse.-Iremos direto para o baile!

-E eu passo no hotel e deixo as malas.-Carl disse, já comprando três passagens para ambos os vôos.

-Feito!-Sabine sorriu, pagando a blusa.

------------

Minu esperava Seiya pacientemente, olhando a janela do orfanato. O mar brilhava com a enorme Lua-de-mel e a estrada estava vazia. As crianças estavam contando estórias para dormirem nos quartos acima, com suas ajudantes vigiando, e a própria casa estava na penumbra.

Mas aquilo não assustava a menina... Esta mal via o local... Só pensava no seu amor de infância... Ele tinha lhe prometido que não a deixaria por uma qualquer, como sempre ocorria.

Sorriu. O brilho nos lábios os tinha deixado num tom levemente róseo. Este era o tom do vestido que comprara com Seiya... Ele lhe dissera que estava linda, enquanto o experimentava. Os olho castanhos do jovem estavam brilhando naquele momento, foi assim que ela o escolheu... Não importando o tamanho do decote ou o glamour que ele tinha... O que importava era a satisfação de seu herói. E assim foi com o tamanho do salto do sapato e até a presilha que prendia seus cabelos em um coque.

Seus olhos se iluminaram com a claridade que vinha da rua. Era o carro de Seiya, antes de vê-lo seu coração já sabia. Levantou em um pulo, eufórica por passar uma noite com ele.

Correu até a porta da frente e a abriu... Então iniciou outra corrida até o portão que estava sendo aberto por Seiya, logo após trancar o orfanato. Mas com sua inexperiência em saltos e vestidos justos... Caiu de cara no chão de terra.

-Minu!-Seiya gritou, ao ver a menina cair. Mas, logo, ela se levantou; não era uma dama como Saori Kido, não iria chorar por esta besteira.

-Pra que tanta corrida? O baile ainda tá vazio...

-Desculpa...-ela disse ao se levantar e limpar a terra no vestido.

-Vamos?

-Claro!-sorriu e foi logo até o belo carro de Seiya... Melhor, do motorista dele.

O próprio estava muito nervoso... Demorara quase uma hora para ajeitar a gravata borboleta. Seus dedos sempre acabavam por se prenderem no meio e ao tirá-los, o laço estava desfeito...

Havia olhado Minu cair, mas não viu... Pensava em Saori, em como seria a noite, em se Ikki chegaria... E se o fizesse, mas não a tempo? Seria um tanto injusto...

Entrou no salão, um tanto mais cheio que quando vira, ao sair para buscar sua acompanhante.

Notou que o grupo que vinha do Santuário havia chegado. Foi um sacrifício convencer Mu, o encarregado de tomar conta de tudo, até a escolha do chefe, a permitir a vinda de todos os cavaleiros de ouro, inclusive ele próprio, mais as amazonas...

No início todos ficaram ali, quase que num mundo à parte. Mas logo Aioria e Marin se separaram do grupo, depois Shaina e Camus, aí June viu Shun chegar...

Outro grupo ali era o dos amigos mais íntimos de Saori Kido... Entre eles, principais parceiros de negócios, pessoas de alto cargo na Fundação... Sempre entre si...

Por último: os amigos dos Cavaleiros e os próprios... Shunrei e Shiryu dançavam juntos sempre que uma música mais lenta era tocada. Hyoga olhava a cada segundo a entrada, à espera de Fler, enquanto seguia Hiko por todo o salão. Por causa do aviso de Seiya, esta decidira por não se arriscar, ou acabaria apaixonada e ferida.

Hyoga observou-a deixar Seiya, enquanto conversava com Miki e Kigeru. Chamou-a e a menina resolveu atender, não estariam a sós...

-Está me evitando?-o rapaz perguntou.

-Não, eu só... Eu só tava falando com o Seiya...

-Eu nem sabia que conhecia Aldebaran...

-E não o conheço...

-Mas falou com ele numa das vezes que ia ter contigo.

-Pois é...-ela suava frio.-Eu queria saber onde era o banheiro...

-Após isto não foi pra lá...

-Não? Ah, deve estar enganado...

-Não, você foi falar com Saga.

-Pois é... somos velhos amigos!

-Não, não são.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza!?

-Saga nunca deixou a Grécia...

-Eu o conheci numa das boates de lá...

-Ele nem sabe o que é isso.

-Sério!?

-Sim, mas tenho certeza de que te acha uma maluca. Afinal... Ele estava lá e você foi e o abraçou do nada, deu beijinho na bochecha...

-Eu acho que o confundi com outro Saga, hehehe.

-Sei...

-Sobre o que estão falando?-Kigeru perguntou, ao notar que Miki só tinha olhos para um casal do outro lado do salão.

-Nada.-os dois responderam em uníssono. Hiko saiu da roda, seguida de Hyoga. Ao notá-lo, parou o primeiro que viu pela frente, cumprimentando-o em voz alta.

-Há quanto tempo!-gritou, dando um tapa nas costas do jovem de cabelos azuis, próximo à entrada.

----------

-Aishiteru!-Seiya dizia mais uma vez, acariciando os macios cabelos da amada e olhando a porta, sem prestar atenção... Tudo o que sua cabeça registrava eram vultos e luzes...

A porta ao fundo se mexia vez por outra. Saori já estava voltando a si daquele transe, tamanha a demora de Seiya para terminar logo com aquilo tudo...

Foi quando ela criava coragem para protestar que o menino deu um salto. O coração dela, quase que por instinto, ou telepatia, deu pulo e parou. Por que aquilo!? A última vez que sentira aquela enorme falta de ar fora... Fora muito tempo, numa festa de Natal, havia dois anos.

----------

O baile estava cheio e ela no meio, recebendo cada convidado que chegava. Nunca chegavam os que ela realmente queria perto, aqueles que dois anos atrás haviam se despedido para levarem uma vida comum, sem deuses vingativos, nem cavaleiros problemáticos.Uma vida à qual tinham mais que direito.

Seiya chegara acompanhado de uma garota de seios fartos e cabelo róseo, quase vermelho...

"Mais uma...", pensou Saori, sorrindo pela primeira vez em anos... Havia completado quinze anos havia poucos meses e não tinha amigos, namorados, nem nada, só um amor antigo... Sua vida mais parecia um poema romântico que uma realidade.

-Olá, princesa!-ele a cumprimentou, junto com a mulher, no mínimo dez anos mais velha...

-Seiya, tenha um pouco mais de respeito...-Saori o repreendeu. Ele saiu rindo debochado, logo ela percebeu o duplo sentindo e gargalhou de leve... Era filha do Rei dos Deuses... Que vida normal poderia ela ter!?

-Mas que belo sorriso!-ela procurou à sua frente com o rosto ruborizado. Na distração não prestara atenção aos que acabaram de entrar.

-Onde está...?-perguntou para si... teria sido imaginação dela...? Aquela voz era exatamente como... Foi quando lembrou de virar-se.

Seu rosto virou para a direita, para a esquerda... Seus cabelos, bem curtos na época, dançavam ao vento, acompanhando o movimento. E se virou bruscamente para trás, dando de cara com um jovem rapaz, vestido a rigor, de cabelos azuis.

-Ikki...-falou num sussurro. Sentia as pernas fracas e o ar lhe faltar... Se havia alguém que não esperava ali era ele.-O que faz aqui!?

-Eu achei que tinha sido convidado!? O convite foi um engano?-ele respondeu, seriamente.

-Oh, não! É que... Bem, como ninguém veio... Achei que não viria também... Você também não é muito disso de festas...

-Hahahaha, não viria, mas como estou morando num hotel em Yokohama...

-Num hotel?

-É o meu emprego... Eles me pediram para representar meu setor da firma por aqui... Sou um dos poucos empregados que sabem japonês, e o mais confiável.

-Uma afirmação um tanto presunçosa...

-Não exatamente...-ele então sorriu galantemente.

Logo Saori se havia esquecido de que era a anfitriã e acompanhou o rapaz num passei pelo salão...

Conversaram sobre política e sobre o próprio emprego... Ela nunca se havia sentido tão confortável com alguém, e se admirava por sentir isso com Ikki, aquele que lhe deixava sem fôlego...

-Então eu saí do meu apartamento recém-comprado pela firma na Pensilvânia para vir para Yokohama... Por sorte o hotel é ótimo!-ele sorriu de novo. De fato estava um tanto mudado, nunca o tinha visto sorrir tanto em um só dia.-Que tal irmos beber algo...? Falei tanto que minha garganta ficou seca.

Ela sorriu, como se consentisse. Ele estendeu o braço, sendo aceito, e os dois foram até a mesa de coquetéis...

-Qual é o sem álcool...?-ele perguntou. E distribuiu o conteúdo em duas taças.-Que tal irmos para aquela sacada, a Lua está me parecendo maravilhosa! Já viu como ela brilha nas nuvens ao redor? Parece um quadro...

-Vamos sim!

Continuaram a conversar, agora ele fazia as perguntas sobre ela... Não lia tanto sobre a fundação, confessou a vontade de se afastar ao máximo do passado. A menina sorria a cada resposta que dava. De início economizara palavras, mas logo passou a pôr para fora tudo o que lhe vinha à cabeça...

Demorou um pouco para notar que a cada segundo o rapaz se aproximava dela e que nunca dava um passo sequer para trás, como com outros que haviam tentado... Mas quando ele chegou mais perto, seu coração começou a bater descontrolado.

Num momento tudo ficou em silêncio e ela pôde vê-lo inclinar a cabeça lentamente... Como um beija-flor com uma rosa. Fechou os olhos, seu coração parou... Tudo parou, até a música do salão...

Ficou assim por mais uns dois segundos, quando sentiu um golpe de ar e ouviu a porta para o baile se abrir.

Abriu os olhos e ele havia sumido...

-----------

Saori, num impulso, olhou para Seiya; este mirava à frente. O corpo do rapaz, antes relaxado, estava extremamente tenso... Parecia uma estátua de algum grego... Gelada...

-Seiya, o que houve?

Ele a olhou e forçou um sorriso. Manteve-se por um tempo em silêncio. Pensava ter visto Amamiya bem ali, na entrada da festa, mas viu Hiko cumprimentá-lo; não podia ser ele, os dois não se conheciam... Talvez algum ex-companheiro dela da época da escola técnica no Japão.

-Não é nada!-decidiu não trazer o nome dele à tona... A menina estava também tensa, pela ansiedade de ouvi-lo dizer que era Ikki, que ele estava ali... Mas não aconteceu.

-Ah...-respondeu e sorriu. Que besteira, por que não deixava de ter esperanças e porque agora que seu coração voltava a bater, estava tão desesperado? Soltou o fôlego que nem sabia que havia prendido... Quando voltou a olhar Seiya, este olhava novamente fixo para o salão... Seria alguma garota bonita? Alguma ex dele?-É Minu?

-Como?

-Você está procurando Minu, ou algo assim?-era verdade que tinha se esquecido completamente da garota, mas esta agora estava tendo uma conversa bem calorosa com Miro... Ou era Saga? Ou Camus? Ele sabia que era um dos três, ou sei lá quem... Só sabia mesmo é que não estava sozinha... Olhou de novo o outro sujeito de cabelo azul... Agora estava falando com Hyoga... Havia mais um casal e Hiko, que parecia por fora do assunto, tentando sair... Como um animal encurralado... Provavelmente querendo fugir de Hyoga, como fizera a festa toda... A cara de Saga foi imperdível quando ela fingiu que eram grandes ami-

-Oh não!-ele gritou notando que aquele nunca seria um velho conhecido de Hiko... Ela estava era fugindo de outro "amigo". E Hyoga conversava com o sujeito!

-Seiya, você não combinou de passar o baile com Minu, combinou?

-Não é isso Saori...-ele havia tomado sua decisão... Não queria perder aquela garota!-É só que...-ele a amava demais...-É que...

-Fale logo!

Tanto que sentia que deveria deixá-la ir... Afinal, lá estava o amor da vida dela.

-O Ikki chegou.-ele pôde sentir a cor de seu corpo se esvaindo... E então ela começou a rir histericamente.

-Boa! Quase me pegou...-falou, ainda rindo. Logo parou ao notar que o amigo falava a verdade.-De qualquer forma, já são mais de meia-noite e...

-Vai, Saori, eu sei que o ama muito...

-Seiya...

-O que está esperando? Volte para o baile e o cumprimente!

-Você... Você não vem?-o garoto abaixou a cabeça e a balançou, forçando outro sorriso.

-Não, vou ficar observando a Lua, seu brilho nas nuvens... Parece um quadro...-Saori quase riu da coincidência daquela fala com a de Ikki, há dois anos... Mas estava distraída demais se arrumando para retornar. Para voltar a ver o seu amor...

Mal podia esperar para que seus olhos se reencontrassem.

------------

Minu e Seiya caminharam até a frente da entrada para uma das sacadas ao chegarem... Seu coração batia acelerado... Sabia que havia algo errado com Seiya, ele sempre a largava, mas agora parecia ser... Premeditado...

"Só pode ser ela...";pensou consigo. Conhecia o amigo de infância... A única que conseguia derrubá-lo era Saori... Seiya tinha reações incríveis quando se tratava daquela menina... Nunca o via tão mal educado quanto era com a moça, ou tão bem-educado... Sempre dependia da ocasião, afinal, Seiya era imprevisível... E ficava ainda mais com Kido por perto.

-Nunca me viu?-o próprio perguntou, ao notar que Minu o olhava tão intensamente. A moça corou e sacudiu a cabeça.

-É que você parece ansioso por algo... Não pára de olhar o relógio...

-Ah, é? Desculpa... Que tal dançarmos um pouco?-e dançaram, mas como ele dissera, só um pouco... Logo se entreteve com seus amigos e a esqueceu, indo dançar com Marin e depois se dirigindo para outra roda... Ela acabou ali, sem Seiya, conversando com sabe-se lá quem, sobre sabe-se lá o que...

Minu estava desapontada, ele tinha prometido... E o que a deixava com mais raiva é que não era por um rabo-de-saia qualquer, que o tivesse achado um galã, e sim por causa de uma "ojousama" que nunca na vida ligaria para ele.

Ela viu quando ambos saíram logo após a meia-noite, e agora via Saori voltar, sozinha...

"O que quer que Seiya tenha planejado, não pode ter acabado tão rápido...". Por mais raiva que a garota sentisse por ele tê-la largado, partiu para confortá-lo...

------------

Saori caminhou por todo o baile... Seiya havia lhe dito que Ikki estava próximo à entrada e até apontado... Mas sua cabeça estava... Estava... Bem, parecia que o cérebro tinha posto um bilhete de "fui pescar" e abandonado o coração sozinho...

Mas este estava tão atordoado... Um misto de alegria, aflição e com um pouco de confusão... Fazia tanto tempo que Ikki não mexia tanto com seu coração!

Corria a passos largos e de repente parou... Por um segundo pensou em voltar e terminar o que quer que tivesse começado no jardim, com Seiya... O que faria quando o visse? E se ele comentasse sobre o quase-beijo?

Respirou fundo, parecendo ali uma grávida pronta para dar à luz... O ar entrava pelo nariz, saía pela boca e assim por diante... Quando o cérebro voltou à sua função e o coração foi descansar, ela deu meia-volta... Não era assim tão justo com Seiya, fazer aquilo...

Foi aí que o viu, estava atrás dela o tempo todo, olhando em sua direção... E neste momento em seus olhos... E sorrindo. Ah, aquele sorriso era tão lindo! Como podia ter se esquecido de tamanha beleza? Nas suas lembranças não era assim tão feiticeiro; como o canto das sereias de Odisseu...

----------

A rua não estava tão deserta quanto normalmente estaria... As luzes do baile, que ali acontecia, iluminavam-na de forma que parecesse festiva... Os carros preenchiam a sensação usual de solidão, brilhavam quando a luz ali batia... Cada um melhor polido que o vizinho...

Naquela hora entrou um táxi cujo dono, que acabara de adquiri-lo e do qual se orgulhava bastante, sentiu-se desolado. Não sabia que no Japão havia tantos carros caros.

Encostou-se à porta, onde os fregueses pediram, e esperou pelo pagamento, assobiando espantado. Sempre passava pela frente da famosa Casa de Athena, mas nunca havia notado o quão grande e cheia era... Sempre lhe pareceu tão solitária...

-Aqui está...-o taxista saiu de suas lembranças e recebeu o dinheiro de um deles, que tinha um sotaque estranhou. Deu de ombros e se foi.

-E agora? Podemos entrar?-Sabine perguntou. Estava cansada depois de tanto problema e ainda por cima tivera que parar no hotel e tomar banho às pressas... Mas estava naquele baile, nem acreditava... Olhava ao redor e via uma cidade tão contrastante! Diferente de seus padrões europeus, e ao mesmo tempo parecida.

-Entramos!-Carl disse, e Ikki foi o primeiro a, de fato, entrar.

Apresentaram os convites e ficaram maravilhados com tanta elegância... Na pista de dança tocava música pop agora, boa parte dançava, mas o clima não era tão solto quanto seria em uma discoteca. Aquilo era estranho.

-Há quanto tempo!-Ikki olhou assustado para a loira que agora lhe dava um tapa nas costas. Tentava acessar todos seus arquivos mentais, para ver quem poderia ser, até que chegou à conclusão que já imaginava: não fazia idéia!

-Eu... Eu te conheço?-perguntou baixo. Talvez estivesse bêbada, ou realmente não se lembrava da menina.

-Só finja!-ela sussurrou e começou a tagarelar sobre a festa.

Sabine e Carl, que haviam se demorado olhando de perto os convidados, se aproximaram. A menina falava e falava...

-Será alguma ex dele?-Sabine perguntou. Carl deu de ombros.

-Espero que não, pois tem um cara bem ali, observando tudo atentamente... Será que foi essa que partiu o coração de nosso amigo!?

-Será? Talvez o trocara por aquele ali, pois até que o loirinho é bonitinho... Mas também pode ser irmão, né?

-É mesmo...

Hiko continuava, esperando que Hyoga desistisse. Finalmente havia encontrado alguém que a ajudasse tanto a ponto de conversar com ela... E que lindo era! O smoking bem arrumado, o cabelo liso caindo, fazendo um tipo... E parecia quase da sua idade, porém mais velho.

"Não, agora tenho que pensar em me livrar de um... Pode ser infantil, mas tenho que fugir do Hyoga!"; e continuou falando sobre tudo que conhecesse do Japão.

Por outro lado, Hyoga estava maravilhado com a capacidade de interpretação de Hiko. Tinha certeza de que nunca em sua vida havia visto Ikki. O próprio se esforçava para fingir que a conhecia. Decidiu se aproximar afinal; estava ansioso por ver a cara de Shun quando finalmente revisse o irmão.

-Ora, Ikki! Não sabia que conhecia minha grande amiga Hiko!-a mencionada olhou-o vermelha, achara outro amigo de Hyoga!

-Como?-Ikki perguntou, não reconhecendo o recém-chegado.

-Hiko, a menina, com quem está falando há uns cinco minutos! É uma amiga minha, eu a trouxe da Rússia.

-Rússia?

-Não está me...-era intencionalmente uma brincadeira, mas pela expressão do cavaleiro de Fênix, Cisne pôde saber que era sério...-Não está me reconhecendo!?

-Não... Sendo muito sincero.-respondeu.

-Sou eu! Hyoga!-Ikki o olhou arregalado.

-Sério!? Você mudou... Mas, pra falar a verdade, ela... -parou ao ver Hiko lhe falando não em mímicas variadas.

-Eu sei que não se conhecem... Acontece que ela é muito brincalhona, não é?-Hiko olhou para o chão, frustrada.

Foi notando, finalmente, um clima mais amigável que Carl e Sabine se aproximaram e foram apresentados. Conversaram por um bom tempo. Contavam as dificuldades enfrentadas até finalmente chegarem, que viajavam há um dia já, sem contar com o fuso.

Ikki, rindo, observava cada detalhe, cada convidado, em busca de uma certa garota de cabelos roxos... A suposta anfitriã. Tinha medo de encontrá-la, tanto quanto do oposto, de que ela tivesse ido dormir, de alguma emergência no trabalho... Mas não perguntou a Hyoga... Preferia ficar na curiosidade.

O que diria se a encontrasse!?

Foi ao se fazer esta pergunta que viu um anjo. Ele flutuava pela sala, olhando tudo redor. O vestido mais parecia ter sido feito com o branco da lua e o brilho de todas as estrelas. Os olhos deviam ter sido tirados do mar da manhã, calmos e suaves. Os cabelos deviam ter dado cor ao crepúsculo, e a sua alva pele era tão pura e límpida que se confundiria com a água proveniente do derretimento dos gelos dos Alpes.

"Que meu anjo faz, olhando todos ao redor?" -Ikki se perguntou, e apesar haver tentado não pôde se corrigir... Saori um dia tinha de ser seu anjo e só seu, num paraíso só deles e para eles. Sorriu, alegre ao vê-la.

Não se abalou quando ela se virou e seus olhos cor do mar se encontraram com os dele próprio, cor do céu... Não tinha como pensar no que faria ao reencontrá-la, após aquela noite... Havia dois anos...

Saori, porém, não sabia o que fazer; Ikki continuava a fitá-la, mas estático. Era quase que uma norma da sociedade que a pessoa fosse até o grupo, a menos que simplesmente quisesse conversar em particular... E ela temia tal possibilidade, apesar de secretamente almejá-la.

A menina respirou fundo e caminhou a passos largos até o grupo, onde seu amado se encontrava, só a olhá-la fixamente. O resto, que conversava tranqüilamente, sentiu sua aproximação. Hyoga deu um sorriso largo para a menina. Mesmo à parte dos eventos que ocorriam ali, pôde ajudar, era uma distração!

-Olá, Ikki, há quanto tempo.-disse polidamente, tentando afastar qualquer tipo de emoção. Mas quando o cumprimento saiu, lhe pareceu extremamente mecânico. Talvez tivesse sido melhor do que não falasse nada...

-É, uns dois anos, certo?-ele respondeu, mantendo o sorriso o tempo todo... Tinha saído mais normal do que o próprio achara... De fato estava empolgado em vê-la, era tão linda!

-Sim...-assentiu.

-Ele veio à tal festa de Natal!?-perguntou Hyoga, para ambos, era como se um predador tivesse invadido o seu ninho.

-Veio sim...-Saori respondeu prontamente.

-Incrível! Bem que Shun comentou que havia mudado... Por falar nele, já o viu?

-Não...-o rapaz respondeu, não parando de olhar Saori, que por sua vez olhava o chão, Hyoga, Hiko, os dois outros, tudo... Menos Ikki.

-Ele vai amar saber que está aqui!-o outro continuou, ignorante do total desinteresse dos ouvintes.-Tudo do que o menino fala é sobre você... Não mudou nada!-e gargalhou. Ikki sorriu para ser simpático.

-Nossa! Eu tô doido pra conhecer esse tal irmão do Ikki...-Carl comentou, notando a situação estranha.-Por falar nisso, senhorita, sou Carl, amigo de Ikki, e esta é Sabine, também uma amiga.

Saori finalmente fixou os olhos em algo e reparou o casal entre Hiko e Hyoga. O garoto sorria, mas a menina a olhava, como se investigando cada célula sua.

-Prazer...-respondeu.-Não parecem ser de Tóquio...

-É, somos da Alemanha! Ikki insistiu que ambos aprendêssemos japonês... Mas confesso que eu não pratico muito...- Carl disse.

-Há sotaque, mas fala fluentemente...-o outro tentou voltar à conversa. Era como se a garota o evitasse... Talvez tivesse percebido sua intenção, havia dois anos.

-Estou vendo.-ela respondeu, da mesma forma que o cumprimentara há apenas um minuto ou dois.

Talvez falar com ela assim, com a mente cansada de tanta viagem, tivesse sido uma péssima idéia... Quando viu Shun ir para a sacada, achou nele a desculpa perfeita.

-Ah, lá está meu irmão... Já volto!

-------------

O vestido quase se arrastava na bela grama... Mas a menina tinha certeza de que era por uma boa causa, exatamente aquela que a levara a comprar aquela roupa: Seiya.

Andava lentamente, torcendo para que a luz vinda do baile a ajudasse a encontrá-lo... E atrás de uma árvore, sentado em um banquinho, lá estava ele.

-O que houve, afinal?-Minu perguntou. O garoto se assustou, dando um pulo, mas não levantou a cabeça; continuava a olhar os pequenos insetos caminhando.

-Ele chegou.-limitou-se a dizer com voz chorosa.

-Ele quem? O que tramou pra esta festa, hein?-perguntou, sentando-se, bem ao lado do amado.

-Eu iria ficar com ela... Só se ele não chegasse. Será um sinal pra eu desistir!?-agora levantava a voz e a cabeça. Tinha os olhos um tanto vermelhos, bem úmidos, mas não chorava.

-Talvez... Saori Kido é algo fora de seu alcance... E pelo que diz, gosta de outro.

-É...-concordou abaixando novamente a cabeça, mas, agora, descansando-a no ombro de Minu. Sentia-se bem com ela, seguro. Era sua amiga de infância, quase uma irmã!

-E quem foi que chegou, hein?

-É segredo...-respondeu sorrindo, agora olhando para o céu estrelado, para a bela Lua...

-Vamos voltar?

-Pode ir... Mas eu quero ficar mais um pouco aqui... Não estou muito afim de encará-los por ora.

-Fico contigo... Acho interessante estar ao seu lado, mesmo sem conversarmos...-declarou ruborizada, mas o jovem ainda olhava as estrelas.

-Sabe de uma coisa? Eu também...-o vermelho de sua face se intensificou com a resposta e Minu sorriu de prazer. Seu calor era tão bom naquela noite fria...

-------------

O rapaz entrou na sacada sem notar que estava sendo seguido de perto... Caminhou lentamente até o local mais distante da entrada e se apoiou ali, na barra de mármore.

Tinha vontade de chorar, sentia-se deprimido... Ouvir tudo aquilo tão seguido... Era como se num dia tivesse perdido uma amiga e no outro mais uma... Seria por ter sido tão egoísta, presunçoso!?

-Hã!?-deu um pulo ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Mas ao ver o dono desta deu outro maior.-Ikki!?

-Eu mesmo! Achou que fosse quem?

-Sei lá!-respondeu, virando-se novamente para observar o jardim abaixo, iluminado pelo luar. O irmão mais velho caminhou até seu lado e passou a fazer o mesmo...-Não vai falar por que se atrasou tanto?

-Bem, você já sabe...-falou cinco minutos depois.

-O inverno? Ontem fez muito calor aqui, não sabia que estaria tão frio assim na Europa...

-É... Deve ser alguém que não queria que eu viesse...

-Talvez...-respondeu sem ânimo... Seus olhos esverdeados continuavam a olhar cada flor daquele jardim.

-Todos estão estranhos... Será a Lua?

-Como assim?

-Hyoga e a tal da Hiko... Estavam bem agitados! Minha amiga Sabine também... E Saori!? Se bem que entendo esta parte...

-Entende?

Ikki engoliu em seco e pigarreou.

-Bem, a festa e tudo o mais, né?

-Ah... Bem, talvez sejam seus olhos...

-Não, eu me considero bom com as pessoas, sei que todos estão se divertindo e você é o que está no ápice!

-Não vou mentir... Senti muito a sua falta e faz tempos que não te vejo... Se tivesse sido ontem pela manhã teria lhe feito uma festa maior que a de um cachorrinho ao rever o dono. Mas... Bem, chegou hoje...

-Ontem... Quer dizer sexta ou sábado? Já passa da meia-noite.

-Sexta...

-E o que aconteceu?

-Já lhe falei sobre Miki, não é?

-Sua amiga...

-Bem... Foi com ela... Não sei como te contar...

-Sou seu irmão, Shun... Se não pode se abrir pra mim, pra quem mais se abrirá?

-É que eu sem querer falei pra ela que não fazia meu tipo... Foi quando descobri que gostava de mim enquanto eu achava que era do Kigeru... Ainda por cima hoje, quero dizer ontem... bem, agora há pouco a June falou diretamente que me amava e me olhou esperando resposta. Eu não sabia o que dizer, confesso que não queria, que não era pra ser algo definitivo, mas disse não e saí de fininho. O que eu faço, agora, Ikki, O quê!?

-Calma...-Ikki falou baixo, mas o suficiente para fazer o irmão mais novo obedecer.-Pedi para se abrir, mas não pra se jorrar, Shun... Por sorte, acho que consegui entender... Conflitos amorosos... Meu irmãozinho está crescendo!

-Por isso não queria te contar...-Shun respondeu vermelho, virando o rosto.

-Desculpa... Só estava brincando. Mas essa June... O que respondeu?

-Não sei, tinha medo de ouvir...

-Mas disse o não assim!? Na hora?

-Mais ou menos...

-Sem explicações?

-Sim... Sem nenhuma... Deve me odiar!

-Se acabara de dizer que ama, não creio... Vamos com calma, disse que é sua amiga... Por um acaso é a que treinou contigo?

-Bem... é.

-Ela te conhece. Sabe que não fez aquilo por mal, então se tentar explicar-lhe seus motivos, entenderá. Quanto a esta Miki... A mancada foi feia... Não tem conserto.

-É assim!?

-É. -Ikki olhou o irmão.

-Miki é minha melhor amiga atualmente, depois de June... E do pessoal... Não quero arriscar perdê-la...

-Você fez uma bobagem para a qual não há um conserto. Só há como dar um jeito e nada além. As coisas não serão mais as mesmas, a menos que passe a retribuir-lhe tal amor, ou até que ela te esqueça... Ambas as possibilidades levam tempo...

-Você é realista demais... Não dava só pra dizer que tudo vai dar certo?-Shun comentou, encostando a cabeça no ombro do irmão...

-Eu gosto de ser malvado!-respondeu dando uma risada para enfatizar seus dizeres.

-Sei... Mas o que faço de imediato?

-Divirta-se! E me apresente a todos... Não conheço muita gente por aqui...-o garoto assentiu e puxou o mais velho pelo braço, para voltarem ao baile.

Ikki temia um reencontro com Saori, mas faria de tudo para ver seu irmão feliz.

-Vamos começar por consertar a burrada que fez com Miki. Fale com ela normalmente e finja que nada aconteceu.-comentou enquanto caminhavam

-Mas isso não é conselho que se dê... É coisa de homem que não presta, Ikki.

-Eu sei... Mas só os que não prestam sobrevivem... Veja o meu exemplo!

-Está bem-humorado demais pro meu gosto... É maldade fazer piadas da minha situação.

-Vamos! Dramatizar os problemas só piora tudo...-Shun ficou quieto. O irmão tinha alguma razão naquilo, mas será que sua preocupação era só drama mesmo?

Caminharam até um grupo. Ikki sorriu, não imaginava que queria tanto reencontrar o irmão... Ali estavam seus amigos, que finalmente conheceriam Shun. Feitas as devidas apresentações, os três começaram a conversar, sendo que o próprio apenas observava o salão... E a anfitriã. Ela estava linda mesmo!

Uns quinze minutos depois, Seiya entrou acompanhado da menina do orfanato. Estava abatido e forçava o sorriso. Mesmo franzindo a testa decidiu caminhar até Ikki e lhe falar, ignorando tal fato.

-E aí, cara?- Ikki cumprimentou-o, como se tivessem se visto no dia anterior. Minu olhou-o estranhando, provavelmente não o reconhecera.

-Ah, olá, Ikki, pretendia ir lhe dar as boas-vindas neste exato momento...-o rapaz respondeu. Apesar de sincero, fez questão de repetir para si "pretendia", pois no fundo sabia que não iria conseguir aquilo que queria e assim seria melhor... Por que diabos não estava com Saori!? Teria deixado a menina sozinha?

-Não me parece muito contente, Seiya, algo lhe aflige?

-Estou bem, Ikki. Onde está Saori?

-Não sei, faz tempo que estive com ela...

-Está bem... E quem são aqueles? Seus amigos? -teve vontade de enforcar o amigo... A menina tinha feito tanto por ele e era assim que a tratava!? "Faz tempo" ?

-Ah, claro! Sabine e Carl.

-Certo... Pretende ir ao parque amanhã?

-Parque?

-É.-Saori merecia mais uma chance com ele, já que o baile estava praticamente perdido...-Saori comprou ingressos para as crianças do orfanato e para nós nos divertimos durante nossa estadia. É novo e muito bonito, por que não vem conosco?

-Ela não me disse nada, então...

-Eu estou convidando!

-Mas um parque? Não é um tanto infantil?

-Deixa de ser metido a adulto, cara! E precisamos do maior número possível de babás, hehehe.

-E que eu tenho a ver com isso?-respondeu sorrindo.-Mas, sério, não é muito minha praia...

-Haru no Hoshi é a praia de qualquer um! E você tem que compensar por este incrível atraso para este baile, não é?

-Não foi minha culpa...

-Por favor, Amamiya-san, ainda não conhece as crianças, mas irá amá-las!-Minu interveio, sem entender o porquê da insistência de Seiya. O homem era conhecido por ficar à parte de qualquer atividade em grupo...

-Eu não sei...-de repente estar naquela atmosfera não fazia bem a Ikki... Continuava a hesitar quanto a tudo que envolvesse Saori Kido... De certa forma ele o fazia desde que estava na Alemanha... O que será que estava fazendo ali!?

Começou a se afastar, assim não o convenceriam... Voltou ao grupo onde estavam seus amigos e sugeriu que se fossem, estava cansado demais para aquilo tudo... Os dois assentiram. Mesmo sem muita vontade, seguiram seu amigo que pegou um táxi e foram todos ao hotel.

------------

-Eu não acredito que ficamos tão pouco tempo naquela festa!-Sabine reclamou deitando-se na cama de casal.

-E, afinal, por que estamos no mesmo quarto?-Carl perguntou enquanto tirava os sapatos.

Ikki, que só olhava a cidade de Tóquio pela janela, sorriu de leve antes de responder.

-Não havia outro quarto vago. Alguém esqueceu de reservar o hotel.-ambos olharam para a jovem deitada de qualquer jeito na cama principal do quarto.

-Parem com isso, eu não estava encarregada de nada!

-E nem convidada!-Carl acrescentou, enquanto entrava no banheiro para um banho, deixando o antigo casal a sós.

Sabine sentou-se na cama. Ainda estava de vestido, mas seus cabelos já se haviam desalinhado.

-Se não me quiser aqui, pode dizer, Ikki... Dou um jeito de partir amanhã mesmo.

O jovem observou sua ex. Ainda era tão linda quanto quando namoravam. E era aquilo o que realmente gostava nela, apesar de ser a pessoa perfeita para qualquer um: a hora em que era realmente sincera.

Sabine era o tipo de garota independente. No fundo, uma garota emotiva e até um tanto insegura. E fora este fundo que ele apreciara. Com o tempo de relacionamento, Sabine ocultara ainda mais esta parte, e a paixão dele fora se esfriando.

-De onde tirou esta idéia?-perguntou.

Ela sorriu, mas não exatamente de alegria.

-É que eu me sinto um peso... Não sou a ex que persegue o cara... Eu só queria vir... Mas se preferir, eu...

-Vamos, Sabine! Que coisa tola! Você não veio porque me convenceu a trazê-la. Bem, em parte... Em geral, veio porque é uma das minhas melhores amigas e não a ex que me persegue. Não é como se algum de nós ainda não tivesse deixado o namoro no passado. Certo?-sorriu, tentando animá-la. Por mais que gostasse dela frágil, não a queria triste.

Mal sabia que aquilo serviu apenas como um espinho para a menina... Portanto, não entendeu o porquê de Sabine ter se deitado e virado para o outro lado.

Cinco minutos depois, Carl saiu do banheiro com o cabelo molhado e apenas a toalha do hotel para lhe cobrir as partes íntimas.

-Parece decepcionado...-Ikki comentou.

-Por que aqui não tem aquelas bacias de madeira que a gente vê em desenho!?-elevou sua voz, para dramatizar mais o problema.

-Carl... Aqui é só um hotel... Não temos ofurô em cada residência...

-Mas meu sonho é tomar banho em um...-continuou, usando o mesmo tom de antes.

-Vamos! Deixa de ser um bebê chorão e me deixa dormir!-Sabine virou-se, reclamando. O rosto ainda não estava amassado, porém seus olhos miúdos denunciavam a veracidade de sua vontade.-E vista-se!

Gritou, jogando um travesseiro no garoto. Ikki os observou sorrindo... Novamente tinha a certeza que era ótimo estar perto deles... De seus amigos.

Sabine e Ikki tomaram seus banhos e ficou decidido que a cama de casal era deles, porque já tinham sido um casal e portanto "tinha tudo a ver" como Carl falou.

--------

Os raios do Sol entraram timidamente naquele quarto de hotel. Tudo era silêncio. Carl estava numa cama de solteiro, virado para a parede, num sono bem pesado. Infelizmente o mesmo não se dizia de Ikki e Sabine, que apesar de terem ficado com a melhor cama, tinham a cabeça repleta dos mais diversos tipos de pensamentos.

O jovem cavaleiro olhava com interesse a janela e as pesadas cortinas. Lembrava-se do quão tolamente agira na noite passada. Ou melhor, na sua vida toda! E tinha a ousadia de se dizer mudado... Ainda era, no fundo, um lobo solitário. Só saía para se divertir e não ter que sonhar com pessoas gritando em seus ouvidos; gritos de horror, do tipo que nunca o cinema conseguiria imitar. Saía para se esquecer de como agira com Saori naquele Natal. Quantas vezes não se pegara pensando em formas alternadas, em fins diversos, para aquele encontro?

Sabia muito bem que o beijo não poderia acontecer... Seria irresponsável de sua parte. Ela, no final das contas, era sua Deusa, se sentia profano só em pensar em como seria a continuação da cena interrompida. Mas... E se não tivesse interrompido? E se tivesse dito a razão por que não a beijaria? Seria tolo?

Fechou os olhos, sempre fugira desses golpes que a consciência insistia em lhe aplicar... Mas não podia mais fazê-lo! Era inegável que voltara a bancar um idiota naquele baile, tal qual no Natal. Mas não havia volta.

-Também não dormiu?

Ikki quase deu um pulo da cama ao ouvir Sabine. Tinha enroscado seu alvo braço em sua cintura, como se para mostrar que não estava falando dormindo.

-Você também não?-Ikki respondeu à pergunta com outra.

-Tentei, juro que sim, mas...-ela deixou a voz baixar, não podia simplesmente dizer-lhe que pensava nele.-Estava pensando no quê?

-Nos erros da vida.

-Erros? Se não tem volta... Bem, o máximo que se pode fazer é tentar acertar na próxima!-falou-lhe num tom mais animado, apesar de manter sua voz baixa.

-Era isso mesmo... Eu pensava num erro duplo.

-Qual? Você sempre foi tão certinho...

-Não... Está enganada.-ele virou-se tão bruscamente que a fez ficar parada, na mesma posição. Seus olhos estavam bem perto e suas respirações se confundiam.

Sabine olhava-lhe nos olhos azuis e mais vivos que nunca, como se tentassem lhe fazer enxergar a verdade.

-Não diga isto. Conte-me e tentarei te ajudar.

-Que coincidência! Foi mais ou menos o que disse a meu irmão, ontem...-falou baixando o tom e o olhar.-E acho que dei um péssimo conselho.

-Bem, se conselho fosse bom, vendia-se. Mas cabe a nós peneirá-los, não é? Ele já é grandinho o bastante para fazê-lo. Agora, conta o que houve...

-Talvez seja melhor eu me retratar com ela...

-Ele.

-Como?

-Você disse "ela".

Ikki quase sorriu... Falara sobre Shun quando pensava em Saori. Murmurou um "ah é" e se levantou.

-Aonde vai?-Sabine perguntou-lhe.

-Ao banheiro, vou tomar um banho gelado e me arrumar. Hoje faremos uma visita a um parque de diversões!

-De... Diversões?

-Isso aí!-afirmou, fechando a porta para o banheiro.

-Que barulho é esse!?

A menina olhou o recém-acordado na cama de solteiro.

-Ikki tomando banho.

-Ah, não...-Carl olhou seu relógio se pulso.-Mas já são dez da manhã! Aiaiaiaiaiai, vamos perder o café-da-manhã, não demora Ikki!

-Jáaaaaa!?!?!?-Sabine deu um pulo da cama e foi olhar a janela.-Mas o Sol acabou de nascer!!!

-São as cortinas...-Carl comentou, pegando uma muda de roupas e escovando o cabelo.-Elas devem tê-lo bloqueado por um tempo e é inverno! Ele deve estar bem fraquinho.

Mas quando Sabine abriu as ditas cujas, retirou o que disse. A luz era tão forte que lhe cegou os olhos.

-Fecha isso!-reclamou.

-Aiiiii! Está um dia perfeito para se conhecer o Japão!!!

-Fecha!

-Venha, Carl, dá uma olhada! Tem um monte de meninas ali, os uniformes até parecem aqueles que você vê naqueles desenhos... Mas só que maiores. Eu estava certa, não são tão indecentes assim!

-Deixa-me ver! Mas a esta hora... O que farão na rua? E num domingo! Que horror... Prefiro as do anime.

Ikki saiu do banheiro, ouvindo os comentários e foi ver.

-Há dias em que há aulas nas escolas nos domingos... Eventos, por exemplo. Talvez por isso estejam nas ruas. E Sabine, o que ele vê é pornô desenhado... Por isso os uniformes aqui são mais decentes.

-Ah, tá explicado.-ela disse com um sorriso.

Carl já estava no banheiro e logo Sabine também tomou seu banho. Tomavam o café da manhã quando ela se lembrou de sua pergunta.

-O que faremos num parque de diversões?

-Eu vou me retratar!

-Mas Ikki, o seu irmão não mais deve gostar disso, sabe...-Sabine comentou.

-E é um tanto infantil!-Carl falou.

-Não é só o meu irmão. Seiya irá levar crianças de um orfanato que a Fundação ajuda para lá. Saori também irá e os meus amigos.

-Então vamos ser babás?-a menina perguntou com um sorriso debochado, mas parecendo que aprovava a idéia.

-Mais ou menos... Porém já são crianças grandinhas, hehe, de uns sete pra cima.

-Se Kido estará lá, vale a pena.-ela comentou, levantando-se da mesa.-Vamos?

E os dois a seguiram.

----------

Todos agora estavam na sala de estar privada de Saori. Seiya falava ao telefone com Minu, marcando tudo para dali a meia hora enquanto os outros conversavam sobre a festa.

A dona da casa apenas observava Seiya. Talvez tivesse sido muito errado deixá-lo logo que Ikki chegara. Talvez não... Com certeza.

O menino notou o olhar e encurtou a conversa com a amiga de infância. Era difícil falar quando estava sendo observado por seu grande amor. Tudo ficava extremamente confuso.

-O-o que é que foi, hein?-perguntou gaguejando.

-Eu só queria me desculpar por ontem.-falou baixo, aproximando-se dele.

-Desculpar-se? Não fez nada de errado.

-Mas eu tinha te prometido. Sem contar que-

-Não rolou nada, né? Por que não se confessou?

-Fala como se fosse fácil. Além do mais quase não nos falamos a sós... É muito difícil pensar quando estou com ele...

-E é por isso que está nesta situação.-retrucou. Mas entendia muito bem o que ela queria dizer.-Escuta... Será que ele vem?

-Ikki!? Num parque de diversões...? Não combina mesmo.

-Minu foi bem persistente ontem, quando falamos com ele.

-Ah, Minu te fez companhia?

-É. E ela pediu muito que ele fosse.

-Não é nada provável.

-Sobre o que estão falando?-Shun perguntou, se aproximando do casal.

-Do seu irmão... Ele vem?

-Não sei, deve vir sim. Sabine e Carl estão doidos pra te conhecerem, Saori-san.

-Não teria tanta esperança se fosse você, Shun...-Seiya falou.-Afinal... Ele nem está dormindo aqui, né?

-Se os chamarem, sei que virão. Por falar nisso aqui está o cartão do hotel em que estão, Saori. Foi Ikki quem escreveu tudo, mas já escrevi noutro lugar. Fica com este. Sei que gosta de sabe de tudo sobre nós, hehe.

A menina pegou o papel já um pouco amassado. Mas era, inconfundivelmente, a letra dele... Tinha espiões para aquele serviço, mas o que Shun lhe dava tinha muito valor... Sua letra...

-Arigatou, Shun, muito obrigada mesmo.-respondeu.

-Kido-ojousama...-Tatsumi a chamou.

-Sim?

-Uma pessoa a aguarda, mas esta pediu para não ser identificada.

Ninguém na sala perdeu a chance de implicar alguma coisa sobre todo aquele segredo. Saori ficou um pouco vermelha. Talvez tivesse ficado lá se imaginasse quem seria.

-É seguro?-ela perguntou.

-Sim, ojousama; temos muitos seguranças.

-Não, Tatsumi, a pessoa.

-Pediu para que eu não dissesse nada...

Saori estranhou, Tatsumi estava bastante hesitante. Acompanhou-o, preparando-se para alguma eventualidade. Um inimigo, talvez.

Abriu a porta para seu escritório e lá estava ele... Por que não pensou nesta possibilidade?

-Surpresa...-falou sorrindo.-Sei que adivinhou, mas... Bem... É sempre bom ameaçar aquele careca de algo.

-Ikki? Não, nem imaginei.

-Só está sendo gentil. Mas se está aqui, quer dizer que chegamos na hora.

-Chegamos?

-Meus amigos estão na sala de espera.

-Vai ao parque?-estava tão temerosa que nem os notara. No fim, Shun estava certo...

-Claro! Mas antes eu queria me desculpar.

-Por quê?

-Por ontem, pelo há dois anos... Por ser tão individualista e nunca te dar nenhuma explicação.

-Como assim?-ela estava vermelha.

Ikki começou a se aproximar, de forma que a pôs contra a porta.

-Fui um tolo ontem porque tinha medo de a cena daquele Natal se repetir... Eu acho.-ele olhou para baixo. Não conseguia falar do beijo propriamente dito.

-Está tudo bem, Ikki... Eu mal me lembre daquele Natal, hehe. E não me fez nenhum mal ontem.-ela disse, cada vez mais vermelha e com a voz balançada.

-Então vou me retratar te acompanhando como babá desses pirralhos.-ele completou sorrindo, aliviado com o perdão. Por mais falso que lhe parecesse. Sabia que um dia teriam que retornar àquela conversa, se quisessem ficar completamente bem.

Abriu a porta e permitiu que ela saísse primeiro. A partir dali, seria um cavalheiro perfeito... E não mais profanaria o território sagrado daquela Deusa.

------------

-O que será que Ikki queria com ela?-Sabine perguntou, olhando a porta do escritório fechada.

-Coisas impróprias para menores, minha.-mas Carl não recebeu a resposta que esperava com a brincadeira.

Sabine parecia cada vez mais quieta. Neste momento que a porta do escritório se abriu e saíram Ikki e Saori. Ambos sorriam.

-Espero que esse parque seja bom.-Ikki comentava, num tom bem diverso do daquela manhã.

-Eu também!-Saori concordava.-Seiya disse que é perfeito, mas também nunca foi lá.

-Contanto que tenha muitas garotas, pra ele é perfeito. E aquelazinha do orfanato vai, não é?

-Sim, hahaha, é mesmo. Deve ser por isso que ele está tão ansioso, hehehe!

Os dois sorriam e aquilo irritava Sabine. Aquela mulher conseguira fazer Ikki mudar bem bruscamente. Ela soube naquele momento que talvez tivesse esperado tempo demais para reatar com Ikki.

Mas não desistiria, era hora de ir novamente à luta... Pelo amor; o amor de sua vida!

Continuará...

_Anita_, 29/07/2003

_Notas da Autora: _

_Uau! Agora a Sabine tá em ponto de bala!!! E também é agora que começam as complicações, hahahaha! Será que Sabine bancará a boazinha ou será a grande vilã desta história? Acho que ficarão sabendo no próximo capítulo, hehe! _

_Desculpa a demora, mas meu comp andou muito ruim mesmo... Se quiserem detalhes, mandem um e-mail e aproveitem para comentarem o capítulo!!! O endereço é , vocês também podem falar comigo pelo formulário no final da página!!! Nem precisam de e-mail, mas se tiverem coloquem para eu responder... Não sou muito boa para gravar nicks, então não posso ficar mandando recadinhos por aqui... _

_Outra forma de falarem comigo é pelo meu knal!!! É #olhoazul e fica no servidor: , caso eu não esteja lá, me aguardem, pois sempre que toh online apareço!!! _

_E aos que estão aguardando a de Sailor Moon, vou recomeçar o sexto capítulo amanhã... Juro que vou tentar terminá-lo bem rapidinho!!! Para saberem das novidades visitem sempre o meu site: _

_Agradecimentos: A todos os mails que recebi até hoje, não sabem o quanto significam... E também a uma ilustre desconhecida minha que teve a infelicidade de se deparar com as "four little sisters". Ling, eu não pude ler seu comentário. Poderia, por favor, mandá-lo para meu mail? E também à Vane, meu anjo, minha revisora!!! Graças a ela soube que os rumos de alguns personagens estavam meio estranhos e espero que ela já possa notar alguns resultados. No prox cap vou cumprir a promessa do Seiya feita a ela e também a uma outra amiga que anda meio sumida. _

_Sugestões: Tomem cuidado com alguns bons autores, não fazem idéia da decepção que sofri com umas que só não lhes menciono os nomes para não dar a elas tal prazer. Afinal, meu Deus é maior e gente assim um dia se dá mal! Agora estarei mais atenta a autores de fic que se sentem no direito de se acharem superiores. Há muita gente boa neste mundo, mas cá pra nós... Elas foram terríveis! Tomem cuidado, as fics são boas, mas as mãos que as digitam não prestam. Não se iludam com a maior quantidade de e-mail que o exterior oferece._

**Formulário:**

Nome:  
E-Mail:  
Assunto:  
Como Foi Este Cap? Poderia Ser Melhor... Bom. Perfeito!!!  
Nome da Fic:  
Capítulo:  
Mensagem:  
Escreva aqui um mail muito bonito, que eu juro responder com um ainda mais bonitinho ainda, mas se for mail feio, aguarde um meu bem mirradinho!!!  
Sugestões para o Próximo Capítulo:  
Não se Esqueça de Escrever Aqui tb!!! E por favor, notem que se eu pedi sugestões, é para que me dêem sogestões, não precisam se desculpar por isso, afinal, quero saber o querem na fic e ver o que posso fazer para atender este pedido!!! Tenho certeza de que tb querem defender seu personagem, vão em frente!!!  



	5. Quando Meu Olhar se Fixa a Espera do Teu

Notas Iniciais:

_Eu acho que isso é mais velho que Zeus, ou as armaduras, ou pior: que o Mestre Ancião (sim, muito velho), mas deve ser dito (ou não ? quem inventou isso aqui? Só serve pra eu usá-lo pra surto de comediante): Saint Seiya não é meu. A Fanfic é. Sim, eu copio do Masami Kurumada, mas nem pensem em me copiar, porque eu sei Português e algumas outras línguas, tenho amigos que falam o resto e lêem muitas fics. Você não tem escapatória._

_Olho Azul (quase não) Apresenta:_

**Quando Nossos Olhos se Reencontrarem **

**Capítulo 5 – Quando Meu Olhar se Fixa a Espera do Teu**

Todos se levantaram ao verem Ikki entrar, acompanhado de Saori, na sala.

-O que faz aqui?-Hyoga perguntou.

-Ele vai conosco.-Seiya respondeu, meio alegre por Saori não ficar sozinha naquele dia, com todas aquelas crianças ao redor.

-Exato. Vai mais alguém além de nós?-perguntou Ikki vendo Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu, com seus amigos.

-Nós!-Carl respondeu com Sabine ao seu lado.

-Ou pretendia nos largar, garotão?-esta perguntou, alegre. Mas, no fundo, arquitetava cuidadosamente seu plano.

-De forma alguma!-Ikki respondeu, sorrindo. Sua consciência estava parcialmente limpa e, agora, as coisas deviam dar certo. Contanto que mantivesse sua mente limpa de pensamentos em Saori.

-Nós também!-alguém apareceu, meio sem fôlego, na sala.

Aioria chegava acompanhado de Miro, Camus e Saga. Logo atrás vinham June, Marin e Shaina.

-Ah, claro! Eu chamei os cavaleiros do Santuário para que se divertissem um pouco aqui no Japão.-Saori explicou. –A vida não é feita só de treinamento. Mas todos os demais tiveram que ir. Estes aqui não tiveram nenhuma desculpa, porém.

-É mesmo! Eu tô doido pra ir lá, além do mais!-Miro falou, já em direção à saída.

Os demais o seguiram até as vans, que os aguardavam na rua.

-E as limusines?-brincou Hyoga.

-Achei que chamariam muita atenção... Mas era o que Seiya havia pedido.-Saori explicou, já entrando em uma delas.-Não se preocupem, elas também são bem confortáveis. Especializadas em levarem grandes grupos a todos os lugares.

E assim seguiram.

--------------

Haru no Hoshi

O enorme grupo chegou lá e foi recepcionado por vinte crianças. Todas muito alegres por finalmente saírem do orfanato e se divertirem, como deveria ser.

-Seiya-niichan! Seiya-niichan!-gritavam todas.

Sendo que umas ousavam um Kido-neechan. Mas eram rapidamente repreendidas por Miho.

-Amamiya-san, que surpresa! Fico feliz em vê-lo.-ela comentou.

O rapaz apenas sorriu.

-Não viria?-perguntou Sabine, ao seu lado.

-Ontem, ele disse que não...-Miho respondeu.

-Bem, não fui tão curto e grosso assim, fui?-o rapaz tentou confirmar.

Miho apenas assentiu com um sorriso.

-Meu nome é Carl Benneck.-um braço apareceu na frente da menina.-É um prazer.

-É... Miho... Sou quem cuida destas crianças...-ela respondeu, meio vermelha e sem saber o que fazer.

-Não liga para ele... É um conquistador barato. Sou Sabine Krüger!-e fez o cumprimento que muitas vezes vira os japoneses fazerem.

-Prazer!-Miho respondeu.-Vocês não parecem ser daqui.

-É tão visível assim?-Carl perguntou. Mas ao não receber resposta, apenas fez uma careta.

-Eles são da Alemanha.-Ikki respondeu.

Logo, Seiya anunciou que todos entrassem. As crianças saíram correndo, apesar dos gritos de Miho.

-Seiya-niichan, vamos ao Carrossel? –uma menina ruiva lhe perguntou.

-Hã... Tudo bem! Alguém mais quer nos acompanhar?-e lá foi com todos os que quiseram.

O grupo se dispersou.

O parque era grande e aberto. Uma raridade em termos de Japão. Os brinquedos eram novos, seguros e feitos com tecnologia de ponta. Para completar, o parque estava vazio naquela segunda. Com o inverno, a temperatura começava a cair, apesar da manhã bem quente.

Ikki caminhava com Shun e Sabine. Durante toda a confusão do baile, não tinham podido conversar muito.

-Então vocês decidiram romper?-o garoto perguntou.

-Isso mesmo! E aí o Ikki virou galinha!-ela acrescentou.

-Como assim!? Não posso namorar garotas?-Ikki se defendeu.

-A última que beijou... Qual era o nome dela?-Sabine perguntou, cinicamente.

-Você venceu...

-Como assim, niisan?

-Bem, a gente conversou tanto que me esqueci de lhe perguntar o nome... Foi no avião para Seoul.

-Conversaram?-Sabine perguntou, insinuando.-Sei... Só que beijar e falar ao mesmo tempo deve ser um feito, né?

-Nós conversamos sim. Eu também não beijo qualquer uma.

-Devo me sentir lisonjeada?

-Vocês são engraçados quando brigam!-Shun comentou, rindo.-Lembram-me Kigeru e Miki...

-Seus amigos?-perguntou Sabine.

-Sim.-Ikki respondeu. – A diferença fundamental é que Kigeru é apaixonado por Miki. E a Sabine é passado para mim, Shun. Não vem que não tem...

-Mas não foi o que eu quis dizer... Se bem que vocês dois devem ter feito o par ideal! É só que... Vocês discutem igualzinho.

-É discussão de quem se conhece!-Ikki disse, puxando Sabine para si, pelo ombro.

A menina se sentiu um pouco vermelha. Ikki, diferente de Carl, raramente se mostrava tão impulsivo com os amigos. Logo, fazia um tempo que ele não lhe puxava assim... Talvez desde que tinham rompido. E era tão bom...

"Não!", gritou dentro de si. "Não posso ficar pensando nestas coisas, se eu não agir rápido, Ikki nunca será meu..."

-Ikki... Shun...-ela falou, tentando se desvencilhar do abraço de Ikki.-Eu vou ver as crianças, mal falei com elas... E também Saori Kido, quem sabe não consigo uma exclusiva? Até mais!

-Você se lembra do ponto de encontro?-o amigo lhe perguntou.

-Sim!-assentiu para enfatizar, mostrando-lhe um belo sorriso.-Na porta do parque às sete, para irmos jantar!

-Até mais, Sabine-san!-Shun lhe falou.

-Ja ne, Shun-chan!-ela disse, sumindo da vista dos outros. Se ficasse mais um pouco ali, Ikki saberia. E, caso isto acontecesse, ela não teria mais chance alguma.

Uma hora teria que ficar a sós com Ikki... Mas não naquele momento.

-Niisan...-Shun sentou-se num banco.-Eu ainda não pude falar nem com June nem com Miki... Ambas parecem me evitar. O que faço?

-Deixe de ser um chorão, Shun...

-Como assim?

-Eu nem conheço essa June... Mal falei com Miki... Como posso te aconselhar? Talvez, dessa vez, você esteja sozinho...-era o melhor a aconselhar. Depois de tudo o que dissera na noite passada, aquilo era tudo o que bastava dizer. Não era o entendido nos assuntos amorosos, nem podia mandar na vida de seu irmão. Se ele quisesse ser feliz no amor, então não seria com planinhos... Seria por si próprio que conseguiria.

-Mas... Eu estraguei tudo!

-Não vejo em quê.

-Dei um fora na Miki e deixei a June no vácuo.

-Continuo sem entender... Você não gosta da Miki, só a feriria falando qualquer outra coisa.

-Não foi por querer...

-Certo... Mas se amenizasse... Não... Não é cavalheiro "enrolar" uma garota.

-E não é isso o que estou fazendo com June?

-E o que diria a ela?

-Não sei.

-Então... Decida-se! Cresça!

-Como você e Sabine?

Olhos de Ikki se encolheram a pontos e seu rosto ficou pálido. Finalmente sentou-se ao lado do irmão. Mirava ininterruptamente o solo... Como ele notara?

-Ikki... Eu não sei o que há entre você e Sabine, mas... Há.

-Não, não há nada... Nós rompemos há muito tempo, acabou.

-Então pare de ir atrás dela.

-Não estou fazendo isso... É muito mais complicado que isso.

-Pode me contar?

Ikki mirou o irmão... Era o mais maduro a se fazer... Abrir-se. Mas, como? Por onde começar? Saori...

-Saori...-podia sentir o olhar de Shun, fixo em si. Mas não ousou encará-lo...

-O que Saori-san tem a ver com isso?

-Eu não posso tê-la, Shun... E Sabine... Bem, eu posso.

-Saori-san? Não entendo.-mas ao notar que o irmão não olharia, decidiu apenas aceitar o fato.-Então está usando uma para esquecer-se da outra? E sou eu quem tem que crescer!?

Diante de tal grito, Ikki finalmente olhou o irmão.

-Saori-sama é minha deusa. Não estou usando Sabine... Apenas não posso me envolver com Saori-sama.

-E onde Sabine entra?

-Em lugar algum. Não há nada entre nós, repito.

Ao fundo, um vulto se mexeu. A conversa estava encerrada e o plano estava armado.

Hiko sorriu levemente. Alguém ali ainda seria feliz.

------------

-Onde está Camus?-Marin perguntou a Shaina.

-Saiu com Miro e Saga.-respondeu friamente, não gostava de ser olhada tão intensamente por aquelas crianças.

-Aioria também foi... Isso não é bom.-Marin respondeu, sentindo a irritação da amiga na própria pele. Mas aquilo era mais importante.

Aioria e Miro eram bons amigos e estavam sempre armando algo. Saga e Camus também eram amigos e, normalmente, não eram alvos dos outros dois.

-Estarão armando de novo?-perguntou June.-É um tanto fora da rotina de ambos... Eles não têm medo de Saga?

-Também do Camus... Como não pensei nisso, antes...-completou Shaina, esquecendo os olhares curiosos nas três.

-Já foi bem suspeito terem te pedido para ficar mais, não é Shaina?-perguntou Marin.

-Sabiam que eu seguraria Camus. E assim, Saga.

-Mas também tentaram com os outros... eu ouvi.-June falou.

-Não conseguiram porque não queriam, conheço o namorado que tenho.-Marin afirmou.

-Mas é atípico que mexam com Camus-kun e com Saga, também.

-A menos que seja só um deles a vítima...-June falou.

-Acha que Camus está junto com Aioria e Miro nessa?-Marin perguntou, mas sem muita necessidade... No fundo, sentia um frio na espinha. Mexer com Saga podia resultar em problemas para Aioria.-Aaaaai! Aquele cara não se emenda!

------------

-Ei, Hiko!-alguém gritou o nome da menina.

"Ah, meu Deus!", ela pensou ao identificar a voz de Hyoga.

Não havia ninguém por perto para aplicar o truque do baile. Então decidiu ir a algum brinquedo.

Entrou no primeiro, sem nem ver o que era. Para dar de cara com milhares de Hikos.

-Eu te vi entrando aqui...-Hyoga gritou, estava bem próximo...-Achei!

A menina olhou para o lado para ver vários Hyogas em volta de um verdadeiro. Só sorriu.

-Que bom! Eu estava me sentindo perdida aqui...-mentiu.

-Não sei por que motivo anda fugindo de mim, mas preciso te falar algo sério... Vamos sair daqui?

-Fugindo? Eu? Por que faria isso, Hyoga?

-Também não entendo sua cabeça...-pegou a mão de Hiko e a puxou.

Assim, caminharam até um local, um tanto longe do parque. Era um lago de tamanho médio e água cristalina, com vários pedalinhos parados na entrada do brinquedo. O funcionário lia um jornal entediado, encerrando sua ação ao avistar os dois. Mas percebeu que não iam exatamente para lá.

Hyoga virou à direita e foi em direção a uma árvore, onde havia um banco. Ali eles se sentaram, encarando o calmo lago.

-Depois que nos beijamos... Eu fiquei com uma coisa na cabeça.-ele começou. Sem olhá-la nos olhos, suspirou fundo.-E não tem a ver contigo. Faz tempo que não penso nisso... E agora que tenho alguém... Isso volta a me atormentar.

-Do que está falando, Hyoga?

-De uma garota.

Os olhos de Hiko se encolheram. Era o que Seiya havia alertado, mas mesmo assim... Mesmo fugindo dele, ou talvez por fugir dele, estava apaixonada. Era trágico aquilo... Acabara de notá-lo. Logo depois de ele lhe dizer que não tinha chances, ela notava algo assim...

-Uma garota?-repetiu calmamente, para ter certeza de que havia entendido.

-Sim... Não a vejo há muito tempo. Eu tinha catorze anos da última vez.

-Uma paixão de adolescente...

-Não. Mas uma paixão, sim. O nome dela é-

-Fler... Seiya havia me dito... Falou para não me envolver contigo por causa dela.

-Ele sempre intrometido. Mas, bem... A verdade é que Fler... Eu não a vejo há quatro anos. Ela mora no Norte da Europa e a conheci quando visitei seu país. Gostei muito dela, mas... Bem, tive que voltar. Achei que a tinha esquecido, cada um tem a sua vida e prefiro ficar na Sibéria, para ajudar aquele povo tão miserável. Coisas têm que ser sacrificadas, não é? Quando nos beijamos, lembrei-me dela. E isso só foi aumentando... Esse peso... Esse peso de não ter ficado lá. É intenso demais! Então, eu decidi que hoje vamos embora, Hiko. O pessoal vai sair pra almoçar e a gente vai pra Sibéria, ali te deixo e... Bem, decidi que vou para lá, para Asgard. Se Fler aceitar ir comigo para minha terra, assim será, se não, bem, eu fico.

-É assim, então?

-Eu pretendia te contar mais devagar, mas como Seiya já havia te dito algo...

-É assim, então?-repetiu.

-É.-ele baixou a cabeça.-Vamos nos divertir e nos despedimos ao fim do dia.

Hyoga se foi, sentia-se um pouco mais leve. Hiko havia reagido muito bem; melhor que o esperado. Agora era só voltar para Fler!

-Ele... Ele...-ela fala para si em voz alta, como se para acreditar melhor. –Ele vai embora, vai me deixar.

Levantou-se.

"Não, ele não pode! Seiya ainda não está com Saori... Eu planejei tanto! Não é justo... Ainda nem garanti o dinheiro da minha Central. Eu não vou pedir a meu pai, não me rebaixo a tanto. Sou independente! Vou ficar e pedir à Saori... Hyoga não pode ir... Não pode terminar com Fler, ele vai terminar comigo e com mais ninguém, minha história vai ter final feliz!", pensou. Tudo lhe ocorria muito rápido. Eram muitas decepções de uma só vez...

BUM!

Havia se chocado contra alguém.

-Sinto muito! Não via por onde andava!-falou, olhando para a pessoa.-Seiya!

-Hiko...Seus olhos...

Ela enxugou as lágrimas que se formavam rapidamente e sorriu forçado.

-O que tem eles? Estão mais bonitos?

-Não... Você está chorando. Estão vermelhos e úmidos, por isso estão feios! O que houve?-encaminhou-a então para um banquinho ali perto. Ia com Miho e as crianças ao pedalinho, mas aquilo teria que esperar.

-Eu não vou poder te ajudar.-então caiu no pranto.

-Como assim?

-A ficar com Saori... Não vou poder...

-Está tudo bem, eu sei que não tem jeito. Por que não a ajuda com a ficar com a pessoa de quem ela gosta, hein? Pelo menos ela será feliz assim.

-Não é isso... Hyoga. É ele...

-O que é que tem ele?

-Ele vai embora... Não, nós vamos embora. Melhor, eu vou para Sibéria e ele vai pra Asgard, ou algo assim. Pra ficar com aquelazinha!

-Fler? Como assim? Hiko! Eu te disse, não precisa me ajudar, volte tranqüila pra casa e- então parou no meio da frase. Não era aquilo, ela não choraria por algo assim...-Eu te disse pra não se apaixonar por ele! Agora vai ser outra de coração partido...

-Eu sei...

-Agora não há o que fazer...

-É...

-Mas você fica!

-Quê?

-Não pode ir sem me ajudar antes, certo? Você fica. Ou eu não te ajudo com a Central.

-Mas... Seiya...

-Se não quiser ajuda, tudo bem, vá.

-Obrigada!-e o abraçou, agora chorando de alívio, era melhor se não voltasse agora para aquele lugar frio e cheio de problemas... Voltaria depois, cheia de soluções!

Seiya abraçou de volta, um tanto vermelho de surpresa. Não sabia que Hiko podia ser tão expansiva e se sentia bem, era ótimo ajudar. Entendia aos poucos a dedicação daquela menina por aquele bando de sem destino.

-O plano é o seguinte!-ela disse, se afastando.

-Plano? Que plano?

-Saori, lembra? Bem, você vai ficar hoje com ela!

-Como?

-Amamiya está meio que enrolado com aquela amiga dele.

-Shun? O que ele tem a ver com isso?

-Não! O Amamiya que chegou hoje, Ikki. Ele ainda sente algo pela amiga, uma ex-namorada. Então ele deve andar com ela por hoje. Você só vai ter que puxar a Saori pra cá pro pedalinho pra "ajudar com as crianças" e ficar com ela depois que os pestinhas já se tiverem ido com a menina.

-Com a Miho?

-Hai, isso mesmo. Aí você a chama de novo pra ficar, algo sobre continuar ontem e pronto!

-Não vai dar certo.

-Larga de ser pessimista e mãos à obra!

-----------

-Pronto!-Saori disse, após embarcar com mais uma garota naquele brinquedo. Era bom afastar um pouco sua mente de Ikki. Aquela manhã tinha sido tão estranha! Por que lhe teria pedido desculpas? Tudo ficou tão mal explicado... E agora ele só ficava com aquela alemã... Muito estranho..

-Vamos apostar corrida?-Seiya também havia embarcado uma criança num outro e agora acenava para ela.

-Com certeza!-ela respondeu sorrindo. Era muito difícil até de esquecer "um pouco" de sua situação incerta.

Miho observava os dois na lagoa. Era interessante como o brilho no olhar de Seiya mudava na presença de Kido. No baile estava tão tristonho e agora...

Sentia ciúmes e inveja por não surtir tal efeito nele mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava feliz por não vê-lo mais tão para baixo.

-Por que não está pedalando?

-Como?-virou-se para ver o alemão de mais cedo.

-Com as crianças... Estão todas aqui fora, por que não pedala com uma delas?

-Porque alguém tem que tomar conta delas enquanto os dois estão lá dentro.

-Ah, que chato! Devem estar ansiosas... Alguém quer ir comigo então? O tio Carl ama um pedalinho!

Todas levantaram os braços e umas pediram que fossem elas.

-Vamos por ordem alfabética então!-Miho deu a idéia. E Carl, então, entrou com a primeira criança. E logo com muitas outras.

Meia hora depois, todas já haviam ido duas vezes.

-Que tal irmos lanchar algo?-Carl sugeriu, com todos assentindo.

-Legal!-um gordinho gritou, arrancando risadas de todos os presentes.

-Eu não estou com muita fome... Por que não vão vocês? Eu vou andar mais um pouco!-Seiya declarou.

-Tudo bem. Menos um pra comer...-brincou Carl.

-Eu também já comi o bastante no almoço para o dia inteiro. Mas se alguma criança ainda desejar pedalar, estou à disposição.-Saori disse, sorrindo.

-Sinto muito, senhorita Kido, mas é melhor todo mundo ir comigo. Nós nos vemos daqui a quarenta e cinco minutos aqui mesmo, está bem?-Miho falou, olhando o relógio.-Às quatro horas em ponto, ou seja...

-Tudo bem!-ela respondeu, já os vendo partir.

-Quer pedalar mais um pouco?-perguntou Seiya um pouco atrapalhado, não esperava ficar a sós com ela tão facilmente.

-Sim, eu não sabia que algo tão infantil pudesse ser tão bom.-disse Saori sorrindo, já em direção à lagoa.

Seiya ajudou-a a subir e logo entrou também.

-Realmente é ótimo!-exclamou o jovem, mas realmente não se referia ao brinquedo.

-E como vai tudo Seiya? Gostou do parque?

-Sim! É perfeito! As crianças estão amando e fico feliz que tenha vindo.-então houve uma pausa e ele continuou.-Hyoga vai embora hoje...

-Ele me disse, almoçamos juntos com Shiryu e Shunrei, que também estão partindo.

-Pedi que Hiko ficasse...

-Alguma segunda intenção?

-Não da minha parte. Ela quer uma ajuda á Central de lá da Sibéria. Decidi ajudar, em nome da Fundação.

-Eu já pretendia fazê-lo.

-Não parecia.

-Ela é uma menina orgulhosa, Seiya. Tem o pai rico, a quem poderia pedir ajuda, mas não se rebaixa a tanto.

-Creio que só queira fugir das asas do pai, nada mais normal. É mais independente se endividar pra comprar o primeiro carro que pedir o dinheiro emprestado com o pai, não é?

-Você gosta dela?

-Não.-o garoto se assustou e parou de pedalar por um momento.-Por que tal pergunta?

-Parecem se dar tão bem... Até quis que ficasse... Tem certeza?

-Absoluta, Saori.-então olhou a menina nos olhos.-Na verdade... Eu já tenho alguém que amo.

-Mesmo? Deve ser uma garota de sorte... Ou te recusou.

-Ela gosta de outro...

-Ah... Cruel destino o nosso, não é? Ikki e aquela menina... Ouvi que são ex-namorados. Aposto que ainda há algo. Eu conheço a sua? Talvez possa te ajudar, como você me ajuda!

-É você.

Naquele momento as cores da menina se esvaíram por total. Tudo corria muito rápido... Imagens de Seiya conversando com ela sobre o convite; tentando convencê-la a sair com mais um garoto; pedindo-lhe para que fosse aquele que a beijaria primeiro; falando que Ikki havia chegado... Tudo se misturava.

Ele já lhe havia dito aquilo, naquele mesmo dia, durante o baile... Ele havia lhe dito que a amava... Mas, aquilo era o momento, não é? Para que tudo fosse perfeito. Ela não era a que tornava sua vida miserável, só por não corresponder aos seus sentimentos... Como Ikki lhe fazia...

Não, ela não wera... Ele não gostava dela, era brincadeira...

-Você me pegou!-declarou, forçando um riso, para descontrair o momento.

Mas o rapaz continuou sério, olhando-a nos olhos fixamente. Não podia ser...

-Não! Isso é brincadeira... Você...

Então ele foi se aproximando pouco a pouco. Ela tentou recuar... Seus corações batiam forte demais. Ele estaria a ponto de dar seu primeiro beijo apaixonado e, ela, o seu primeiríssimo... Mas ele não era Ikki... Nas suas fantasias, ela beijava Ikki. Ele era aquele que lhe ensinava o que era o amor... Era ele!

Fechou os olhos, tentando se dizer que aquilo era ilusão, um sonho ou pesadelo, ou uma simples quimera... Mas ainda sentia Seiya se aproximando...

Até que algo quente e macio lhe tocou os lábios semicerrados. Era Seiya que fazia força para que sua língua entrasse na boca que tanto desejava... Saori pôde sentir os fortes braços a enlaçar-lhe, como um escudo protetor... Tudo rodava, tudo se remexia dentro dela... Seus lábios cederam aos do garoto e o beijo aconteceu.

Foi diferente. Não foi ruim, não foi decepcionante. Somente diferente. Mas também não relutou. O estrago havia sido feito, então ela foi com todo o coração. Respondendo a cada carícia, bagunçando os sedosos cabelos castanhos... Tentando fingir que eram azuis...

Foram chegando cada vez mais para trás, esquecidos de onde estavam e de quem eram... Seiya sentia seus olhos se umedecerem... Eram lágrimas de alegria e descrença de que aquilo acontecia com ela. De que aquela mulher em seus braços era Saori e não uma peituda qualquer... De que ela respondia com a mesma intensidade que-

SPLASH!

-Seiya!-ela gritou, tentando entender o que fazia dentro daquela água gelada. Ventava forte então e Saori havia se esquecido de como se nadava, tão atordoada estava.-Ajuda... Por favor, me ajuda!

Logo estava de volta à terra firme. Seiya a carregou nos braços até a grama. Mas ao deitá-la não resistiu e a beijou novamente.

-O que houve!?-uma voz masculina perguntou, chegando correndo em auxílio de quem havia gritado por ajuda.

Seiya e Saori se separaram, molhados ambos, para encararem Ikki e Sabine a olhar-lhes assustados.

-Ikki...-ela se limitou a dizer, tremendo por causa do vento.

-Estávamos pedalando e acabamos caindo... A Saori... Ela se afogou e eu estava... Bem... Estava fazendo um "boca-a-boca".-Seiya respondeu rapidamente, enquanto Saori se consertava, sua blusa de seda e seu jeans estavam arruinados e encharcados.

-Nossa... Ela gritou tanto que eu achei que fosse outra coisa...-Ikki respondeu.-Saí correndo até aqui.

-E eu nem sabia que você corria tanto.-comentou Sabine.-É melhor irmos procurar uma loja para vocês dois se trocarem para algo seco. Está um pouco frio agora.

-Ela está certa.-Ikki então tirou seu casaco e o vestiu nos ombros de Saori, que o aceitou um pouco vermelha.-Vamos, Sabine e eu estávamos bem nos fundos de uma...

--------------

-Eu acho que esta vai ficar perfeita em você!-disse Sabine, mostrando a Saori um top com o nome do parque.

-Não... Muito... Curto, justo... Não é muito meu estilo...

Ikki e Seiya estavam do outro lado da loja.

-Escolhe logo... Você é muito lerdo!-Ikki comentou, com os braços cruzados, apoiando o corpo no balcão.

-Ai, sei lá! Nenhuma me parece na moda o bastante!

-Quem mandou cair do pedalinho!? É até ridículo...

-Nós nos distraímos...

-Só você mesmo, Seiya...

-O que tem eu!?

-Você é cara-de-pau demais! Tava na cara que vocês estavam se beijando na hora do "boca-a-boca"...

-E você e Sabine!? Nos fundos de uma loja... Sei!

-Bem, eu admito, estávamos nos beijando sim... E vocês nos atrapalharam...

-Bem que você queria ser eu, não é?

-Quê!?

-Queria ter beijado a Saori, ser o primeiro dela, mas fui eu! Eu a beijei primeiro, ela é minha!-Seiya desabafou.

-Como, por que fala tantas besteiras?

-Porque são verdades.

-Sou maduro o bastante para saber que Saori não pode ser minha. Acorda! Ela é uma Deusa. Merece algo melhor que alguém como eu.-ele diz, olhando para as meninas, que iam em direção ao vestiário. Deveria mesmo ter dito aquilo a Seiya? Era quase uma confissão assinada de seu crime.

-Ikki...-Seiya estava mais que pasmo... Ikki tinha dito que retribuía os sentimentos de Saori, ou só era impressão sua?

-E esse assunto só deve ficar entre a gente, Seiya, já matei mais de mil e não me incomodo se tiver que adicionar mais um à lista. Estou falando sério. Terei que me contentar com Sabine... Se quiser mesmo segurar a Saori, faça e assuma a culpa depois.-então ele abaixou os olhos.-E nunca a machuque, ouviu?

-Eu... Eu vou ser o melhor homem que ela poderá ter! Você verá...

Então Saori apareceu de volta, com outra calça jeans e uma blusa baby look azul com o nome do parque escrito.

-Estou pronta, Seiya.-declarou.

-Eu também!-ele disse, pegando a primeira camiseta azul à sua frente, para que combinassem.

-------------

-Então é isso...-completou Kigeru.

Miki forçou uma risada, ainda olhando para outro ponto, sem realmente focalizar. Sabia que eram as crianças comendo... Várias vezes ficara observando durante as milhares de piadas do amigo. Não conseguia se concentrar. Este era o problema...

No fundo... Queria ir lá, falar com Shun... Mas...

Sim, tinha feito um papel ridículo no dia anterior, pusera tudo a perder e tão cedo não ouviria falar do amigo.

"E agora?", pensou, suspirando.

Mudando o peso de uma perna para outra, também mudou o campo de visão para encarar a menina de cabelos loiros. Fora ela quem dançara com Shun durante a festa... Em seu lugar.

-Quem é?-finalmente criou coragem e perguntou a Kigeru.

-Como?-ele parou de contar o que devia ser mais uma piada e olhou na mesma direção.-Ah! As amazonas! São incríveis, né? Tão misteriosas com aquelas máscaras...

-Você sabe os nomes delas?

-Tentei conversar com uma... A namorada de um dos amigos do Shun... Mas não obtive tanto sucesso. Marin... É a ruiva... Acho que a-

-A loira, quem é a loira de cabelos lisos?

-Esta eu não sei. Sei que a de verde é Shaina. Namorada também de um deles... O Camu, Cumi, ou algo assim... Um de cabelo azul... esta não tem namorado, acho... Estava mais isolada, conversando com o Shun... Sim, por que não pergunta ao- neste momento Kigeru compreendeu a estranha pergunta.-Bem, não são namorados; eu te garanto.

-Certo... Mas serão, não é?

-Olha, não falo com Shun faz tempo, nem sei onde está agora. Não sei muito, mas acho que não há ninguém no coração dele neste momento. Quanto a ela, bem... Não faço idéia.

-Devo falar com ela?

-Tá maluca!? Deixe-a pra lá... Isso é entre você e Shun, Miki... Ela deve estar na mesma corrida que você. O que faria numa Fórmula Um? Sabotaria o carro do adversário, ou treinaria o máximo possível? Eu sei que você pode, amiga!-Kigeru disse, forçando um sorriso. Não era por ele estar incentivando a sua amada no caminho de outro, era porque ele sabia que ela não tinha chances... Shun não era de mudar de idéia... E a afirmação dele fora forte o bastante. Ele não gostava de Miki e nunca gostaria.

-Kigeru...-alguém o chamou.

Miki deu um pulo, tamanho o susto. Era a primeira vez que encarava Shun desde o dia anterior... E seu coração tremia muito.

-Você pode me liberar a Miki? Há algo sobre o que precisamos falar...-Shun falou.

-Claro!-ele assentiu, já caminhando em direção às amazonas.-Marin e eu temos uma conversa mal terminada mesmo!

-Miki...-Shun foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.-Vamos até um banco...?

-Certo...

E caminharam para um lugar mais calmo, sentando-se. Ficaram olhando a montanha russa se mexendo com vários turistas.

-Pensei que o parque tivesse sido fechado...-ela declarou, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Não... Somos apenas mais um grupo de excursão.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Como?

-Por ontem... Fui uma idiota!

-Não, o culpado fui eu...

-Não foi não... Eu ouvi que falavam de mim e fiquei ouvindo... Isso é espiar... Uma coisa feia... E ainda por cima reagi tão amargamente a algo que realmente não foi sua culpa... Eu não ser seu tipo...

-Sabe que não vou negar isso, não é?

Miki levantou a cabeça assustada, olhando Shun nos olhos agora. Nunca o tinha ouvido tão maduro... Sempre fizera o tipo criança sozinha, precisando de consolo.

-Sabe que não direi que você faz sim... Só pra te acalmar... Não posso mentir... É uma das minhas melhores amigas e não posso mentir pra você.

-Você gosta daquela loira?

-Como?-Shun se sobressaltou... Como ela soubera que ali havia algo?

-Daquela amazona... Dançaram ontem...

-Dançar não significa nada...

-E ela parece tão forte, tão segura de si... O meu oposto, acho. Eu me esforço para ser do tipo bonitinha, menininha... E ela é o tipo "mulher independente". Ela é seu tipo?

-Miki, "não gosto" não é igual a "gosto"... Antes fosse assim tão simples.

-O que há entre vocês?-ela perguntou com mais intensidade.

-Somos amigos... Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por ela... Quando pequeno fui mandado para uma espécie de escola muito rígida. Ninguém gostava de mim... Por ser tão fraco e chorão. Mas ela me apoiou e me ensinou a suportar os desafios impostos. A vencê-los sozinho. É isto o que há entre nós.

-Shun...-Miki olhou o amigo sem saber o que dizer... Sabia que não era só aquilo, algo entre o seu instinto por amá-lo e sua intuição feminina lhe dizia... Havia sim e ele nem notava.

Então o abraçou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu sei que não vai dar para ser como antes, mas... Mas podemos tentar, não é?

-Sim...-Shun disse, meio surpreso, devolvendo o abraço.

-Vamos tentar sim! Prometa.

-Eu prometo, Miki, prometo...

---------------

-Finalmente!-Marin disse ao ver seu namorado regressar junto a Miro.-Onde foram!?

-Dar uma volta...-Aioria respondeu, meio surpreso com a rapidez da garota. Só então notou um homem ao lado dela-Quem é você?

-Ah, sou Kigeru, amigo de Shun Amamiya, conhece?

-Claro! Um cara show de bola!-interrompeu Miro.

-Ele ficou me fazendo companhia...-Marin disse.

-Não vai me fazer sentir ciúmes, sabia?-Aioria disse, olhando agora as crianças, que brincavam com a menina e com outro cara, um dos alemães.-Sabe onde está Seiya? Estou preocupada com ele...

-Você tá parecendo radar... Quer saber onde todos estão!-Aioria disse, arrancando risos dos outros dois.

E se voltando para Kigeru:

-Sua namorada também é assim?

-Não tenho namorada... Hehehe!

-Não? Mas e a menina?-perguntou Miro.

-Somos somente amigos...-disse Kigeru, agora também olhando as crianças. Aquilo doía quando dito...

-Mesmo assim, cadê Seiya!?-Marin insistiu.

-Por quê? Seu namorado não basta?-Kigeru perguntou, sorrindo. Tentava se descontrair e também alterar o rumo da conversa.

-Não é isso...-Aioria interveio, quando Marin, ao invés de responder, olhou para os lados.-Ele é quase um irmãozinho dela... Sabe, perdeu a irmã quando novo. Um adotou o outro.

-Legal!-Kigeru disse.-Mas não rolou nada? Nunca?

-Não.-Marin disse firmemente.-Seiya não é tão galinha assim... E, como Aioria disse, sou a irmã dele.

-Finalmente achei uma que está livre de Seiya!-Kigeru declarou.

Todos riram.

-Parece que nem Kido resistiu-disse Miro, olhando por cima dos ombros de Kigeru.

Lá surgiam Seiya e Saori, de mãos dadas.

------------------

-Então eles estão juntos...

Sabine mirava o amigo. Eles estavam sentados em um banco, em silêncio. Ao saírem da loja tinham se separado do outro casal e ido parar ali, onde observavam o pedalinho, vazio.

-O que disse?-perguntou ela, afinal. Havia se passado um bom tempo em silêncio, e ele soltara aquela.

-Saori e Seiya... Estão juntos. Eu não diria impossível, ou inimaginável. Não sou tão cego a ponto de nunca haver notado o olhar dele para ela. Mas ela correspondendo...

-E o que eles têm a ver com-

-Realmente incrível!-ignorando Sabine, continuava a fitar o nada e a pensar de tudo.

A menina se sentiu mal. Agora há pouco, se beijavam apaixonadamente. Tinha sido de repente, mas ela decidira investir nele. E ele aceitara! Ela se inclinou, Ikki entendeu a dica e foi em frente.

Sabia que não seria só aquilo para reconquistá-lo, mas também não esperava que, numa continuação do que foi interrompido pelos gritos da garota, ele levantasse tal assunto.

Não falou nada e se levantou. Deixou-o.

Ikki nunca seria dela e já estava na hora de se mancar daquilo... Foi embora, para ver as crianças, tão fofinhas. Não escrevera sobre Saori Kido, ela era uma ladra! Diferente da tal espanhola, ela tinha o coração de Ikki; aquilo era inaceitável.

Não nutria ódio por ela, nem inveja. Mas nunca lhe teria afeição.

------------

BUMP!

-Eu sinto muito!-Sabine disse, ao notar que havia topado com alguém. Estava distraída demais para olhar por onde andava.

-Eu é que o digo... Estava procurando meu amigo e, portanto, distraído. Peço que me perdoe.-o homem lhe disse, sorrindo galantemente, como aqueles cavalheiros antigos.

-Está tudo bem, a culpa foi de ambos, então, hehe.-Sabine respondeu, tentando forçar um sorriso. Mas após tal decepção, era difícil. Por melhor que fosse em enganar as pessoas.

O homem continuava a olhá-la. Ele tinha olhos verde-azulados e a expressão séria, altiva. Quase a pose de um nobre.

-Também não parece daqui...-Sabine comentou. O que seria melhor para curar um coração partido? Uma descontração!

-Sou grego. Vim para o baile e fiquei a pedido de Kido. E você?

-Ah, sou amiga de Amamiya Ikki, conhece?

-Ah, claro...

-Sou da Alemanha!-disse, forçando um sorriso.

-Sente saudades de lá, ou algo assim? Parece triste...

-Não... Não é isso. É que estou... Cansada! Aí meus olhos estão um pouco vermelhos, hehe.

-Certo...

-Disse procurar um amigo? Talvez eu possa te ajudar...

-Ele também veio da Grécia, não creio que o conheça.

-Como é?

-Tem os cabelos quase da cor dos meus e olhos azuis. É alto... Bem, é isso... Não sei mais o que dizer...

-Qual o nome?

-Meu? Saga.

-Não... Do seu amigo.

-Ah, sinto muito. É Camus. Ele pediu que eu fosse a um lugar aqui do parque, mas, quando cheguei, ele não estava lá. Fiquei esperando por um tempo, e nada de o Camus aparecer...

-Vai ver ele não sabia onde era e não encontrou. Ou você ouviu errado, ou há dois semelhantes...

-Mas já o procurei em tudo...

-Vai ver ele está escondido com alguém...-Sabine insinuou, sorrindo.

-Ele tem namorada.

-Aiaiaiai... Ele pode estar com ela.

-Não. Shaina também o procura.

-Que tal irmos comer algo? Vai ver ele foi fazê-lo.

-Não sei...

-Eu não mordo ninguém! Vamos...-e o puxou pela mão. Saga não estava entendendo. Ninguém era assim com ele... Tão expansiva! Por causa da Batalha das Doze Casas, as pessoas mantinham distância. Shaina e Marin eram as únicas que falavam com ele e que não eram Cavaleiros de Ouro. Mas ambas o faziam porque eram namoradas de seus amigos.

Aquela garota, além de tratá-lo como se não fosse ninguém, como se seus méritos de Cavaleiro não servissem para nada, o fazia sentir-se um amigo íntimo.

Ao invés de se sentir incomodado... até que ele estava gostando.

-Eu quero sorvete, senhorita!-disse Sabine à atendente da lanchonete.-Você também?

-Eu?-Saga perguntou, pego um tanto de surpresa.

-Não há ninguém mais que eu conheça por aqui.

-Ah, bem... Eu não sei...

-Ai, você é muito lerdo!-então ela se voltou para a atendente.-Dois sorvetes de creme e com calda de chocolate.

-Certo...-a menina respondeu, logo entergando-lhes o sorvete.

Ambos foram para uma mesa e ficaram observando os transeuntes. Ao fundo se encontravam Aioria e Marin.

-Ah, Aioria!-exclamou Saga, fazendo menção de se levantar, com o sorvete na mão.

-Quem?-Sabine perguntou, com isso segurando-o em seu lugar.

-Aioria, é um dos meus amigos, ele deve saber do Camus.

-Mas toma o sorvete primeiro...-ela disse, desapontada por perder a companhia. Tinha medo de ficar sozinha e começar a chorar. Não queria ir para fossa por causa de Ikki, não de novo. Não valia tanto a pena assim...

-Certo...-Saga respondeu, resignado. Mas, de certa forma, não ligava mais tanto assim para procurar Camus, queria ficar ali. Queria conhecer aquela misteriosa garota que cruzou seu caminho. Era como se o destino...

-E, além do mais, deixe-o com a garota, vai ver ele marca uma... Você só iria atrapalhá-lo.

-É a namorada dele.

-Ah. Todos os seus amigos têm namorada!?

-Basicamente.... Todos os que estão aqui. Com exceção de Miro, mas ele não é tão amigo assim, e também... Bem... Ele é muito criança pra isso! Já me surpreende o Aioria...

-Qual é a diferença de idade entre vocês?

-Oito anos.

-Não é muita. Pra mim é você é que é metido a adulto...

-Tenho trinta e dois anos... Já sou adulto.

-Isso torna Aioria um homem de vinte quatro anos e adulto!

-Idade não diz nada... A idade mental deles deve ser menor que zero!

-Crianças podem ser mais maduras que adultos...

-Você é chata!-Saga replicou, já um tanto nervoso; não estava acostumado a ser contrariado. Nem mesmo Aioria ou Miro o ousavam fazê-lo.

-Quem sabe... Já ouviu a fábula do rei?

-Como?

-Eu li num livro... É antiga. O conselheiro do rei queria o poder, então envenenou o rio da cidade com uma poção da loucura, mas o rei não a bebeu. Todos acharam que o rei era louco e o mataram.

-E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

-Você pode ser um daqueles do povo, que se acha o todo são, e que pensa que aquele que é diferente está doido.

-Está me chamando de criança?

-Presunção é algo bem imaturo...

-Eu não sou presunçoso...

-Considera-se superior aos outros quando não o é... Há melhor definição para presunção senão o que você é!?

-Não tem graça!

-Eu sei... Mas o sorvete derretendo em sua mão tem.

Saga então notou que sua mão estava um misto de branco com marrom. Toda melada.

-Com sua licença, senhorita.-retirou-se até o banheiro mais próximo.

-Senhorita?-Sabine perguntou de si para si. Como após tal discussão ele ainda pudera ser tão... educado.-É muita presunção mesmo!

-------------

-Por que está olhando tanto pra lá?-Shaina perguntou a Aioria.

-Pra onde?-o jovem perguntou, se fazendo de desentendido, e abraçando Marin mais forte.

-Pra menina na lanchonete.-Shaina arrematou.

-Bem... Eu tava era olhando pro Saga com a menina na lanchonete.

-Bela desculpa!-e para dar veracidade, Shaina gargalhou.-Saga? Com uma menina!? Uma menina bonita como aquela? Nunquinha mesmo... Vai ter que se esforçar mais desta vez!

-Eu tava sim!

-Ele nem está lá.

-Estava... Mas se distraiu com a conversa e deixou o sorvete derreter... Deve ter ido ao banheiro...

-Você é criativo. Ainda bem que Camus não é assim, aquele cara vai estar frito quando voltar.

-Por falar em Camus...-Marin interrompeu a normal conversa entre os dois. Shaina sempre queria pôr seu namorado em maus lençóis.-Onde está Miro?

-Mandei que o procurasse.-a amazona respondeu.

-Mandou? É... O Miro não sabe resistir ao charme de ninguém... Nem mesmo ao da cascavel.

-O quê!? Que cascavel!?-Shaina perguntou, tão rubra de raiva, que aquilo parecia avermelhar a própria máscara.

-Não é o nome da sua armadura?-Aioria perguntou inocentemente.

-É Cobra!

-E o que é a Cascavel? Está querendo desprezar gente da sua própria raça, Shaina? Que coisa feia...

-Marin! Manda o seu namorado parar!-Shaina, então, notou que Marin não prestava atenção à "conversa".-Marin! Marin! Dá pra me ouvir!?

-Hã?-a menina então notou que estava sendo chamada e voltou a olhar a amiga.-O que houve?

-Eu é que pergunto! O que olhava!?

-A lanchonete... Olhe. Aio-chan tinha razão... Saga está mesmo com aquela menina. E agora que a observo melhor, tenho certeza de que já a vi, talvez seja amiga de alguém.

-Aio-chan de novo!? Já te pedi pra não me chamar assim...

-E eu pra você não olhar as outras garotas...

-E por que você não pára!?

-Pergunta perfeita.-ela retrucou, deixando o namorado quieto. Então Marin voltou a olhar Saga e a menina.-Tenho certeza de que a conheço.

-É... Com quem estaria?-perguntou Shaina.

-Ah! Lembrei... Alguém assim não se esquece!-Aioria quebrou o silêncio.

-O que quer dizer com isso?-Marin perguntou, calma.

-Esforce-se dessa vez, rei da criatividade.-Shaina disse.

-Não é isso! Quero dizer que ela aparenta ter personalidade forte. É a amiga do Amamiya!

-De Shun?-Shaina perguntou, não muito convencida.-A tal da Miki? Não creio, pelo que o garoto... Kigeru... Pelo que ele disse-

-Não! Do Ikki.-Aioria falou.-Ela é a alemã.

----------

-Eu também acho!-Seiya dizia, de mãos dadas com Saori. Ela parecia distante, talvez por causa de Ikki, mas ainda era ela, a sua deusa, em carne e osso.

-Então você é capaz de fazer esse relatório para amanhã?-ela perguntou, ainda meio distraída.

-Com certeza!-mesmo que tivessem conversado direto sobre trabalho, aquele dia estava sendo o mais feliz de sua vida. E talvez tão cedo não perdesse o posto. Nunca.

Mesmo com Ikki ali, ele a havia ganhado, ela era dele! E, se tudo desse certo, para sempre.

-Bem, daqui a pouco já será a hora de irmos embora... Conheço um restaurante maravilhoso para que todos se divirtam muito.-Saori disse.

-Ah, eu nem quero saber deles, na verdade...

-Por quê?

-Porque isso aqui não pode melhorar de tão bom!

Por um momento Saori o olhou assustada e um pouco vermelha. Depois sorriu de leve.

-Não devia dizer coisas assim...-ela disse então, baixando o olhar.

-Mas é verdade... E espero que um dia se esqueça do Ikki e que esse dia esteja perto!

-Pois é...

-Você está pensando nele, né?

-Sempre...

-Não devia...

-Sinto muito... Eu sei que ele não está nem aí pra mim, mas... Eu não consigo, Seiya...

-Você devia esquecê-lo...

-Eu sei! Acha que é fácil!?

Seiya parou de discutir... Para que discutiriam? Aquilo estava bom assim, que assim continuasse. Teria que aceitar o fato de que teria de conviver com a sombra de Ikki Amamiya...

E as palavras do amigo não lhe saíam da cabeça.

"Sou maduro o bastante para saber que Saori não pode ser minha. Acorda! Ela é uma Deusa."

Aquilo significaria que ele estava numa esperança em vão? Ikki também gostava de Saori... No dia que ela o descobrisse, diria a Ikki que ele era um bobo, que aquilo não tinha nada a ver e largaria Seiya...

As palavras de Ikki se confundiam com sua própria mente... Já não sabia se era sua cabeça lhe falando ou o rival verbalizando seus problemas... Mas logo, aquilo resumiu toda a difícil situação:

Seiya deveria ser maduro o bastante para saber que Saori nunca realmente seria sua... Deveria acordar, ela era dele.

Sim, mesmo que Ikki nunca se confessasse, nem Saori o fizesse; num desses momentos em que Seiya não pôde estar presente, em que ele falhou em notar, Saori dera seu coração ao Cavaleiro das Chamas e desde então, fornicaria eternamente por ela.

-Eu entendo, agora.-Seiya disse, tentando sorrir.

-Como?-a menina o olhou não entendo o que houvera naquele meio silêncio.-No que pensava?

-Saori... Eu acho melhor parar de pôr pedras no seu caminho... Eu queria, na verdade, construir uma ponte, para que a cruzasse em direção à romântica felicidade. Mas acabei foi machucando seus pés, com tantas britas desordenadas....

-Seiya, o que há contigo?-ela perguntou sem entender.

-Desculpa, eu só estava concluindo, em voz alta, meus pensamentos.-então ele a olhou bem nos olhos.-Agora entendo que não podemos ficar juntos. Não dará certo. Por menos que eu queira, devo dizê-lo: vá e procure a sua vida, que o farei com a minha. Tentarei achar alguém que em ame, ou coisa parecida. Ou até continuarei com meus casos... São divertidos! Você tem duas opções pra sua: ficar com ou sem o Ikki... Porque não importa com quem você esteja, pra você é o mesmo que não ter ninguém, se essa pessoa não for Ikki. É assim, uns podem superar e outros não. Não quero acabar como você, não quero mesmo. Então não devo acabar contigo. Ainda posso me divertir com outras, então ainda tenho chance, não é?

-Seiya...

-Sim, se isto foi um namoro, está acabado. É melhor eu ir e reunir as crianças com a Minu, já está quase na hora de partirmos e ainda quero me despedir de Hyoga, Shiryu e de Shunrei.

Saori o olhou ir. Ainda estava boquiaberta. Nunca vira Seiya tão maduro, tampouco se sentira tão criança... Não conseguia engolir aquelas palavras... Como quando se descobre que Papai Noel só existe em espírito, no outro Natal ainda se procura por pistas de sua misteriosa chegada. Era difícil deixar com que a realidade entrasse... Era como se tivesse ouvido que seria triste pra vida toda...

"O que faço agora?"

Ela não choraria... Estava na hora de crescer... Sim, era só uma criança quando o assunto era sentimentos. Não o queria mais.

Sorriu e se levantou. Também deveria se despedir dos amigos.

-----------

-Até mais, caras!-Seiya dizia, abraçando Hyoga e Shiryu.

Saori observava a cena, enquanto se despedia de Shunrei. Os outros já estavam chegando, inclusive Ikki com o amigo alemão. Onde estaria a tal Sabine? Ikki estava também Minu e com as crianças do orfanato, provavelmente ficou acompanhando o amigo.

Sabine apareceu com os Cavaleiros de Ouro presentes e também com Marin e Shaina. Conversavam animadamente sobre a neve. Todos diziam que queriam morar também num lugar que não fosse tão quente quanto a Grécia. Mas a menina nem ao menos cumprimentou Ikki.

"Terão brigado?"

-Escuta, eu vou acompanhar os três até o aeroporto e janto num lugar qualquer.-declarou Miro.

-Mas sozinho?-Marin perguntou.

-Que tal também irmos?-Aioria se ofereceu, recebendo um sorriso do amigo, de gratidão. Também não parecia apreciar tanto a idéia de comer sozinho.

-Perfeito!-Miro disse.-Assim podemos conhecer o tal do fast-food de que Sabine tanto falou!

-Por que não vamos todos aqui da Grécia, será uma chance única!-Aioria perguntou, animado.

-Tudo bem por mim...-Saga disse, mais porque não queria ficar entre tantos desconhecidos.

-Sabine, vamos?-Miro a perguntou.-Saga tem muita vergonha de pedi-lo.

Isso arrancou sorrisos de todos da roda, inclusive da própria que concordou com a cabeça.

-Isso não é verdade!-Saga retrucou, por sua vez.

-Ah, é?-Camus disse, sempre calmo.-Então mostre do que é capaz.

O amigo assentiu e se dirigiu a Sabine.

-Vamos com eles?-Saga, só então, percebeu seu erro.-Vocês estão em algum tipo de conspiração!? Até você, Camus?

E, novamente, todos riram.

-Não...-Shaina respondeu, pelo namorado.-Na verdade, nem eu nem, Camus vamos, se foi isso que perguntou.

-Temos que ir.-Shiryu informou, olhando no relógio.-Se realmente nos acompanharão, vamos.

E se foram, depois de mais um pouco de despedidas.

-E nós vamos de volta ao orfanato!-Minu anunciou.

-Mas vai perder o jantar, Minu!-Seiya disse.

-Está tudo bem, eu como por lá.

-Que tal você ir com eles e depois ir para o restaurante. Ele é ótimo, sabe? A beira do mar... E bem rústico, sem muitas frescuras!

-Eu não sei, Seiya...

-Eu vou contigo!-Carl se ofereceu.

-Vai se perder se for, menino.-Hiko disse.

-Quem é menino aqui? Sou mais velho que você!

-Hiko, eu vou com eles, vem junto.-Seiya convidou, uma volta de carro deveria animá-la um pouco, já que parecia estar meio triste com a repentina partida de Hyoga.

-Está bem...-ela aceitou.

Logo eles se foram com Minu, Carl e as crianças.

-Bem, como Seiya disse o restaurante é bom.-comentou Saori.-Apesar de eu nunca ter ido lá, ele tem bom gosto para estas coisas, pelo menos. Todos vão, não é?

Talvez com a briga com Sabine, ou o que pareceu ter sido, Ikki não fosse... Mas a menina se surpreendeu quando ele foi o primeiro a falar "claro".

Teria ainda alguma chance? Seus olhos continuavam a tentar se encontrar com os dele... Só esperava que aquilo acontecesse, um dia.

Continuará...

Anita, 13/10/2003

Notas da Autora:

Antes de mais nada, o Olho Azul, meu site, onde há muitas músicas para downloads, umas que ainda nem foram lançadas, inclusive, e muitas fics (por falar nisso, preciso de fics! Mandem a sua pro meu mail com um resumo) mudou de endereço, afinal, como notaram, a intermega sumiu do ar. http:olhoazul.here.ws é o atual e espero que fixo, afinal é um redirecionamento caso isso aconteça de novo. Os que tinham fic lá, mande-os de novo também,s em a necessidade do resumo.

Meu e-mail é como sempre foi e como sempre será: quero comentários sobre essa fic que sempre me dá um trabalhão. O próximo será um capítulo quase que de despedida, tecnicamente, o último, não sei ainda se haverá um 7, provavelmente, não. Essa fic cansa e já me cansei dela, quase não recebo comentários nem nada! (mande-os, então)

Abaixo está um formulário, que não parece mas funciona. Mas para isso é necessário que você ponha um e-mail (ainda não testei se necessita pôr um e-mail válido), então eu pus o meu, pra quem não tem um, se der erro, já que o de envio e de remetente é o mesmo, ponham o primeiro que vier à cabeça, você não recebe confirmação de envio...

Bem, as reviravoltas foram a toda neste capítulo, né? No fim, tudo voltou ao mesmo... E o próximo será de explícito romance! Sim, finalmente, estou fazendo o que gosto! Pra falar a verdade, nem acredito que acabei essa coisa, tive um bloqueio horrível... Os pares já estão formados e qualquer um sabe o fim de cada um, mas ainda não sei se Ikki vai acabar com Saori ou não... É uma cruel dúvida... O que acham? Mandem e-mails dizendo se Ikki deve voltar pra Alemanha ou não! A cena do aeroporto já está pronta, só falta saber se Ikki entra ou não no avião! Seu e-mail pode mudar a minha vida...

**Formulário:**

Nome:  
E-Mail:  
Assunto:  
Como Foi Este Cap? Poderia Ser Melhor... Bom. Perfeito!!!  
Nome da Fic:  
Capítulo:  
Mensagem:  
Escreva aqui um mail muito bonito, que eu juro responder com um ainda mais bonitinho ainda, mas se for mail feio, aguarde um meu bem mirradinho!!!  
Sugestões para o Próximo Capítulo:  
Não se Esqueça de Escrever Aqui tb!!! E por favor, notem que se eu pedi sugestões, é para que me dêem sogestões, não precisam se desculpar por isso, afinal, quero saber o querem na fic e ver o que posso fazer para atender este pedido!!! Tenho certeza de que tb querem defender seu personagem, vão em frente!!!  



	6. Num Mar Gelado, o Calor de um Amor

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Certo, alguém acredita que eu estou lançando isso aqui!? Aposto que não. Hã, mais explicações abaixo, mas esse cap tah umas cinco páginas menor do que deveria (recebi um mail perguntando sobre essas medidas malucas... hã... bem isso é comigo!). Saint Seiya não é meu... E o futuro desta fic cabe a Deus, então, bem, mandem pra ele os mails pedindo por algum personagem. Vale também lembrar que o Deus desta fic sou eu e o mail deste Deus é: _

**Quando Nossos Olhos **

**Se Reencontrarem...**

Capítulo 6 – **Num Mar Gelado, o Calor de um Amor**

O carro encostou-se à porta do solitário orfanato, com suas luzes já acesas, brilhando frio, naquela noite de fim de Outono.

-Vamos crianças!-Seiya gritou, sendo o primeiro a sair.

Logo atrás a outra van também estacionou, saindo desta vez, Minu e o alemão. Logo todas as crianças já haviam entrado.

Seiya observou feliz até que todos entrassem. Pareciam muito animados... Sabia como a vida em um orfanato podia ser cruel. Um passeio assim devia ter sido o Paraíso para eles.

-Você parece entendê-los...-Hiko comentou, a seu lado.

-Também sou órfão.

-Deste orfanato?

-Hai.-assentiu, vendo Minu e Carl conversarem à porta com uma terceira pessoa.-Não mudou muito, sabia... Eu a conheci aqui... Conheci todos aqui.

-E Saori...?

-Como?

-Pensei que estavam juntos.

-Bem que eu queria. Você entende, né? Hyoga também se foi...

-Eu tive que deixá-lo ir...

-Pois é... A diferença é que ela não foi se encontrar com a pessoa em Asgard. Ikki está lá, com ela.

-Vamos tentar nos divertir hoje?-ela sorriu.

-Certo...-ele disse, ainda observando Minu e Carl.

-Isso não é resposta!

-É que não acho justo! Todos estão bem... Shiryu, Shun, até Saori! Ela vai conseguir, Ikki também sente algo por ela. E eu vou ficar pra vida, pra tentar não chorar toda noite, dormir com uma garota... Para pensar estar fazendo coisas diferentes, variar a companhia. No fim, ir para casa me sentindo mais sozinho que nunca.

-É que você pensa assim: "só serei feliz ao lado de Saori Kido". Você não precisa ser feliz porque tem alguém em especial. Você estará fechando seu coração assim, sem nem dar chances às outras... Vamos, prometa que vai ficar feliz por você mesmo, por hoje você ter dado o primeiro passo para ser feliz. Seja feliz por que entendeu que Saori Kido não é a causa da sua felicidade.

-Quê?

-Você pode ser feliz. Seja feliz por isso! Vamos nos divertir muito nesta noite. Dançar, comer, conversar alto e sem palavras inteligentes. Vamos celebrar o nosso coração partido, vamos celebrar por podermos ser felizes! Você promete que vai ser meu par nesta noite?

-Eu...-Seiya olhou o céu estrelado e a Lua branca que surgiu-Eu te prometo e prometo a mim mesmo. Vamos fazer uma farra nesta noite!

-Seiya, você não muda!-Minu disse, ao chegar com Carl.

-Pois é...-respondeu coçando a cabeça e gargalhando.-Com quem falava?

-Com a menina que toma conta das crianças comigo.

-Vamos?-Carl perguntou, apontando para a van. A outra já se tinha ido.

-Sim!-Minu respondeu. Sentia-se bem por Seiya parecer bem. Estava na hora de deixá-lo. Aquele amor de infância deveria crescer em uma amizade. Outro surgiria. Sentia aquilo.

Entraram e lá se foi a van, em direção à orla.

------------

-Uau! É bonito mesmo!-Shun falou, olhando o rústico lugar.

-Sim... Está bem na praia...-Shaina disse.

-Que romântico!-Miki se exaltou.-A areia é o próprio chão do restaurante e tem música ao vivo...

-Parece que estamos numa noite de verão caribenha.-Ikki complementou.-Seiya, de fato, tem bom gosto.

Todos assentiram.

Saori ficou um pouco vermelha. Ele estava, de certa forma, concordando com ela... Como se houvesse gravado suas palavras...

"Que boba sou... Ele ouviria qualquer uma...", pensou consigo, indo até a mesa que havia reservado.

Todos conversavam e comiam. Pouco a pouco foram mudando seus lugares uns com os outros...

Ikki sorria ao ver que Shun trocara de lugar para que Kigeru e Miki ficassem lado a lado e fora conversar com Shaina. Quase gargalhou quando notou Shaina e Camus irem conversar com Saori, deixando Shun e June a sós.

Havia chegado naquele mesmo dia, mas parecia estar lá havia muito tempo. Pôde ver cada jogada de cada um, acabando um ficando ao lado de quem queria.

-Já estão comendo!?-Seiya disse ao entrar.

-Nem nos esperaram...-Hiko falou, sentando-se ao lado de Seiya.

Miho estava falando com Carl e os dois se sentaram sem interromper a conversa.

A noite foi ficando mais escura, contrastando ainda mais com os raios da Lua. Esta, refletida no mar, brilhava tanto que se podia pensar que era dia, num momento de distração.

-Não está com fome, niisan?-Shun perguntou.

-Ah, é que ainda estou um pouco cansado da viagem de ontem... Eu me desliguei um pouco!-e Ikki sorriu.

-------------

-Bem, até mais, pessoal! Desejem-me sorte com Fler.

-Boa sorte, cara.-disse Aioria.

Hyoga partiu, seguindo Shiryu e Shunrei.

-Ele é um babaca...-disse Sabine, que ouvira parte da história do russo com a menina durante o percurso até o aeroporto.

-Por que diz isso?-Miro perguntou.-A Fler não tem nada a ver com o jeito de vida dele... Ele teve que deixá-la.

-Então não gosta o suficiente dela... Se eu fosse essa menina, nem ligaria pro retorno dele.-Sabine se explicou.

-Pega a dica, Saga!-Aioria disse, piscando de um olho.

Todos riram, inclusive Marin. Sabine também tentou levar na brincadeira, mas o vermelho que chegou à sua face foi quase o mesmo que o de Saga.

-Pára com estas brincadeiras sem graças, ouviram!?-Saga respondeu, olhando ameaçadoramente para os outros dois cavaleiros de ouro, -Nunca foram de mexer comigo, por que, de repente...?

Mas os outros dois já se iam, junto com as garotas. Morriam de medo, mas tinham de fazer aquilo, era por um amigo!

-Falei pra não toparmos...-Aioria cochichou ao ouvido de Miro, enquanto gentilmente abraçava Marin.

-Olha, é a cruz ou a espada... Ou Camus fica muito bravo com a gente, ou o Saga... Sendo que uma hora eles vão se entender. Vejo que um já gosta muito do outro!

-É... Agora temos que convencer Sabine a fazer mais força...

-Exato! Hora da segunda fase!

-Sobre o que as duas velhinhas fofocam aí?-Marin inquiriu.

-Que velhinhas?-Miro perguntou inocentemente, procurando as dita cujas.

-Não acredito...-foi tudo o que a amazona pôde falar.

-Esse aí está perdido!-Sabine apoiou, sorrindo.

Ikki já era passado. Assim esperava.

------------

A Lua brilhava no céu e os dois homens no palco cantavam lindas melodias de amor, solidão, separação e até de reencontros. Era um clima perfeito, embalado por um ritmo tropical que fazia quem os ouvisse crer que estavam no Caribe e em pleno Verão.

-Essa música dá sono com o tempo, -Ikki ouviu uma voz ao seu lado.

Virou-se para ver quem era, afinal, via todos bailarem animados na areia.

-Saori-san? O que faz aqui?

-Como assim?-ela perguntou.

-Bem, todos dançam... Como pode ter sono? Vá dançar!

-Não dá, acabo de voltar de lá. Todos já têm pares. Dancei com Seiya, Shun, Camus, inclusive. E com os outros. Agora além de não me ter restado par, ficou uma canseira!

-Sim... Todos estão com suas garotas, não é?

-Algo assim... Não sei. Quero dizer, desde quando a russa e Seiya se dão tão bem? O mesmo pro seu amigo e Miho-san.

-Esse foi um dia longo...

-Exato.

-Já dançou com todos mesmo!?

-Bem... Aquele Carl não sabe dançar nada, então... Bem, não sei se considero isso, mas era o que deveria ter sido.

-Hahahahaha, -jovem voltou a observar a pista de dança.

"Não sou de estar sozinho... Não é ser mulherengo, mas também não sou tão repulsivo a ponto de me sentir só", pensou, "Só? Estou me sentido só? Eu?"

Saori estava ali a seu lado... Seu tesouro proibido. Ela aquilo que o fazia sentir-se assim. O fato de poder ter todas as garotas que já quis, menos ela.

"Que clichê!", então olhou para Seiya, "Parece tão feliz... Por que largou Saori?"

Que se danasse tudo! Sua vida sempre fora uma piada... Quando se sentira feliz, tudo fora destroçado. Para que ter esses códigos de honra, quando daquilo dependia sua felicidade?

A honra nunca o havia impedido de conquistar seus sonhos, aquela não deveria ser a primeira vez! Ele não permitiria.

-Levante-se, -falou de repente à menina a seu lado.

-Quê?

-Vamos dançar.

Ela se assustou tanto que obedeceu sem pestanejar.

Ikki a conduziu entre os casais que dançavam animados, mas ao chegarem ao lugar escolhido pelo jovem a música se encerrou e começou uma mais lenta. As luzes se apagaram quase todas; o clima era de romance.

"Lá se vai minha dança...", pensou Saori olhando para o par, esperando por uma reação.

-Está com medo de mim?-Ikki perguntou, puxando-a para perto.

-Mas a música mudou...

-Isso costuma acontecer.

-E eu não sei dançar muito bem essas músicas... –confessou, enquanto corava.

-Sei que é uma bela dançarina.

-De valsa e coisas mais formais.

-É me deixar te guiar, eu pego leve. Prometo.

E dançaram aquela e mais outra, outra, outra... Saori perdera a conta. Não que tivesse começado. Não podia pensar direito. O corpo de Ikki era quente. O vento vinha e trazia o cheiro marítimo. Mas este se misturava àquele perfume tão masculino, mas não agressivo. Sentia-se envolta numa redoma de cristal e rosas, como num sonho... Sua vista já estava embaçada de tanta emoção quando decidiu fechar seus olhos e assim estava declarando: havia se entregue por completo àquele homem.

Que dia estranho havia sido aquele...? Tantas coisas, tantas...

Teria finalmente seu final feliz com seu príncipe? Não... Algo ruim aconteceria, ela sabia. Sempre acontece, a vida é assim e sempre será.

A lua brilhava lá fora, mas no dia seguinte seria o Sol, ela se iria. Será que sua felicidade duraria até o amanhecer, assim como a Lua?

Tão linda... Ela a estava acompanhando há muito tempo. Dois anos antes lá estava a Lua e também na noite passada quando revira Ikki, enquanto estava com Seiya.

Agora, enquanto dançava com seu amado ela a convidava a voar com ela. Ela lhe garantia que iluminaria todos os seus sonhos, estava...

-Perfeito! –Ikki disse, também olhando na mesma direção que Saori.

-É sim, tão lindo... –Saori disse, sem nem mesmo notar que Ikki não poderia ter lido seus pensamentos.

-Como sabe sobre o que falei? –o jovem a perguntou, acordando a jovem do transe.

-Hã... Eu estava pensando e acabou completando a minha frase mental, -respondeu, corada.

-Interessante! Hehehe, bem... sobre o que pensava? Eu falava daquele mar lindo a nossa frente!

-E eu da Lua...

-Hahahaha, a básica diferença entre o sentimentalismo feminino e o masculino.

-Como assim?

-Vocês gostam de coisas distantes e nós do que podemos agarrar, sentir mesmo.

-É... Acho que tem razão, mas de certa forma o mar está representando a Lua perfeitamente, -disse olhando a reflexão da mesma.

-Sim... Nossa que vontade de ir até lá!

-À Lua?

-Não, ao mar!

-Está de noite e duvido que tenha trazido roupa de banho...

-Não preciso de uma. Só de companhia... Eu seria meio doido indo lá sozinho e deixando uma dama largada na mesa.

-Eu te permito.

-Nunca te abandonaria. Por que não vem comigo? Deve estar quentinha com esse clima frio.

-Lógica estranha... Mas, não.

-Então ainda é aquela ojousama... Achei que agora tinha espírito aventureiro.

-Eu não estou com vontade de molhar outra roupa no mesmo dia.

-Tire-a.

-Certo...

-Sério, estará escuro. Fique só de roupa de baixo.

-Não creio que seja você falando. Parece Seiya... E todos aqui veriam.

-É só nos afastarmos.

-Sozinhos!? É perigoso...

-Agora me ofendeu.

-Desculpa; eu esqueci.

-Vamos ou não, ojousama?

Saori o olhou e Ikki fazia uma expressão desafiadora. Como sabia o quanto aquela expressão a irritava? Ele sabia tudo sobre ela... Sabia quando ficava decepcionada e até se desculpava, como acontecera naquela manhã. Sabia o que a provocava... Como fazia naquele momento.

-Direi aos outros que vamos andar pela praia e que te levo de volta em separado, -falou, dando uma piscada.

A jovem suspirou pensando naquela loucura e saiu do restaurante para esperar Ikki do lado de fora.

"Antes que alguém pense em algo errado...", pensou, ao sentir a areia nos pés, "Quem me dera!"

---------------

-Cheguei, -uma voz disse atrás de Saori.

A menina sorriu sentindo o vento frio tocar seu rosto. Que horas seriam? Dez? Onze da noite? Havia perdido a noção enquanto dançava com aquele homem. E não queria realmente ouvir a resposta. Queria continuar perdida naquele momento único. Para todo o sempre, se possível.

Que a Lua continuasse brilhando, que o Sol não desse a cara. Que a aquilo fosse eterno.

-Vamos?-Ikki perguntou.

-Hã... Claro!- respondeu sorrindo de leve. Mas parando ao sentir algo quente em uma de suas mãos.

-Por ali!-e a conduziu pela escuridão.

A mão dele era quente, mas a sua estava gelada, com certeza. A caminhada foi lenta e silenciosa. Saori sentia-se acalmar e Ikki parecia procurar avidamente o melhor local.

-A noite está bem clara...-ele quebrou o silêncio,-Nem parece que o Inverno bate a porta.

-É mesmo...-limitou-se a responder, olhando seus pés caminharem pela areia.

-Deveria se descalçar.

-Quê?

-Andar descalço é o melhor!-disse, mostrando sua outra mão que carregava seus sapatos, -Isso aqui é uma praia.

-Espere um pouco.

Não queria fazê-lo, pois assim teria que soltar a mão. Mas ele tinha razão, aquele seria um momento de descontração. Nada de sapatos apertados...

Juntou o par e os carregou com uma única mão, assim como Ikki fazia. Não podia pedir a mão de volta, mas quem sabe tivesse outra chance?

Naquele momento se fazia uma promessa de que. pelo menos nessa noite. pararia de se preocupar tanto com o que os outros pensariam e seria ela mesma. De outra forma quase perdera Ikki, quem sabe dessa funcionaria?

-Que tal andarmos na água!?-Ikki sugeriu, já pisando na areia úmida.

Sem dúvidas era um conforto fazê-lo. Por mais fria que a noite estivesse, seu corpo parecia pegar fogo. A areia ajudava a apagá-lo um pouco...

-É bom, não?

-Sim!-Saori respondeu com um sorriso, que foi apenas iluminado pela Lua.

-Perfeito!

-O quê?

-Este lugar... Nem nós podemos ver o restaurante. É estranho que tão perto de Tóquio ainda exista um lugar deserto como este a beira-mar.

-Bem, estamos quase no inverno... Não é tão estranho.

-Talvez.

A jovem sentia a onda bater de leve em sua perna e seu coração bem rápido. E agora?

Despiram-se no escuro ficando só com as roupas de baixo. Não dava para ver muito, mas ela agradeceu por ter escolhido algo escuro e por sempre usar coisas decentes. Não que estivesse se importando...

"Não posso me esquecer da promessa", lembrou-se, "hoje eu posso tudo!"

Decidiu, porém, nem olhar para Ikki, por mais escuro que estivesse, sem olhar já se sentia vermelha. Não podia se denunciar.

"A promessa..."

Ou podia?

Então olhou suas costas, onde Ikki estava. Mas não havia nada que pudesse ser visto...

-Procurando o quê!?-ouviu sua voz vinda da água.

-Você.

-Venha! Está perfeita.

-Não está gelada?

-Ora, venha!

Hesitou. Decidiu fechar os olhos e entrar devagar. Até que se acostumasse. Já bastava o frio que se sentia quando estava seminua.

Um passo.

Dois.

Três.

Quatro.

Cin-

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!-gritou ao sentir algo gelado agarrá-la e carregá-la.

Em menos de um segundo sentia-se afogar em algo quase congelado.

-Socorro!-disse, enquanto tentava se erguer, apesar dos calafrios, -Está gelado demais! Você disse que estaria morno...

-Eu errei.

Saori fez menção de sair.

-Se o fizer, congelará. Não tem alternativa. Fique e se acostume, -ele falou, mas parecia sorrir.

-Não deveria ter vindo...

-Vamos nadar um pouco até o fundo.

-Está muito escuro, não é uma boa idéia.

-Confie em mim. Não deixaria nada neste mundo lhe fazer mal. Nunca.

A jovem daria toda a sua fortuna para poder ver o rosto de Ikki naquele momento e saber se era verdade. Mas só seus olhos azuis brilhavam, o resto era vulto.

-Como posso confiar em alguém que nem ver eu consigo?

-Não se vê a confiança, sente-se.

Os braços de Ikki começaram a entrelaçar sua cintura e a puxá-la para mais perto daquele vulto de olhos azuis. Aos poucos, se sentiu leve, flutuando. Literalmente. Ele a estava carregando para mais fundo.

-Feche seus olhos e confie em mim. Mergulhe fundo no momento. Só existe esta Lua e este mar. Eu te protegerei do Sol, do frio e do que mais vier. Sempre.

Fechou-os.

Um minuto depois sentiu os lábios dele em sua bochecha direita e, depois, o calor de sua respiração em sua orelha.

-Chegamos,-sussurrou.

-Aonde?

-Lugar algum. Abra os olhos.

E fez.

De fato não via nada além da Lua e da água. E de Ikki.

-Onde estamos?

-Num banco de areia. Não estamos distante, mas está tão escuro que parece estarmos em alto mar. Romântico, não?

Ele a soltou.

-Por que não me avisou que o faria!?-perguntou, ao voltar ao seu equilíbrio.

-Esqueci que você é mais baixa que eu!

-Grande proteção a sua... E se eu não soubesse nadar?

-Difícil... Já o teria gritado quando te joguei aqui dentro.

Ele se distanciou enquanto nadava.

-Venha comigo.

E ficaram nadando por um tempo, como crianças. Um caçando o outro. Não se preocupavam com o tempo ou com o frio. Contanto que estivessem bem.

E estavam.

-Ei, -Ikki disse, de repente,-Vou até a areia descansar, que tal uma corrida?

-Certo!-Saori respondeu, já ao lado dele.

-Vá agora, na frente, ou será injusto. Quem ganhar, reividica o prêmio?

-Qual?

-Vá!-e a empurrou.

Saori tinha que vencer, provar que não era nenhuma ojousama, que mesmo naquelas condições desfavoráveis, venceria. Isso de sexo frágil não existia, tampouco garota frágil.

Aumentou o ritmo quando sentiu o corpo cansar. Não sabia o quanto faltava mas Ikki estava perto. Perto demais.

Mais um pouco sentiria a areia em seus pés. Mais um pouco e estaria na praia. Mais um pouco venceria.

Só mais um pouco e-

Algo quente a agarrou e por estar cansada não conseguia se desvencilhar. Virou para tentar ver quem era.

-Quem é você!?-perguntou, vendo que era um homem, mas não sabia se era Ikki ou algum outro mergulhador que estivesse por ali. Afinal o local era deserto.

O homem a inverteu, de forma que o rosto dele, agora, encarava Lua.

-Peguei uma sereia...-sussurrou.

-Ikki? Por que fez isso? É trapaça?

-Bem, eu te alcancei e mais um pouco venço, para que largar a água, se tremeremos de frio quando sairmos?

-Você me assustou! E de quem foi a idéia de sairmos!?

-Foi só para que eu ganhasse meu prêmio.

-Qual é, afinal?

Estava muito escuro, mas Saori pôde ver os dentes dele brilharem, indicando que sorria e o mesmo brilho nos olhos azuis.

Num segundo, seus lábios que tremiam sentiram algo salgado e doce ao mesmo tempo pousar sobre si.

Ikki intensificou o abraço e apesar de Saori poder sentir a areia nos seus pés era como se voasse. As ondas passavam calmas por eles e lhe fazia cócegas.

O vento frio já não mais existia e sim uma onda de calor que vinha de barriga até a garganta e voltava de segundo em segundo.

Aquele beijo mais parecia um vôo para os Elíseos, ou algo mais. Era fantástico.

Finalmente, recobrando o movimento, pois uma de suas mãos no pescoço dele e a outra em seu rosto. Podia sentir sua pele e cabelos, cheirar seu perfume misturado às águas do mar. Suas línguas em contato uma com a outra. Ouvir as ondas quebrarem em rochas distantes. E seus olhos fechados enxergavam milhares e milhares de estrelas.

Nunca poderia se sentir melhor que naquele beijo, que só se intensificava. Era como se uma boca fosse feita para beijar a outra e nada mais. Era tudo muito perfeito...

Ikki então o apartou, fazendo o beijo intenso se transformar e vários selinhos que percorriam todo o seu rosto e seu pescoço. Logo aquilo se transformou em um longo abraço.

Quando ambos deram por si estavam ajoelhados na areia, tão juntos que não notaram o frio que era estarem somente com as pernas no mar. Mas o vento ainda não era sentido, pois ainda se abraçavam e se acariciavam.

Saori não queria, mas sentia que era hora de abrir os olhos. O que quisesse que tivesse sido aquilo de um momento atrás havia acabado em algo suave e calmo.

E o fez só para encarar Ikki a olhá-la. Sua boca entreaberta num sorriso e seus olhos fixos nos seus. Estava tão ofegante quanto ela mesma.

-Foi perfeito... Essa noite... Ela foi perfeita!-ele disse, mas parecia era estar numa perda de palavras.

A jovem sorriu. Quanto tempo teriam ficado naquilo?

Olhou ao seu redor e já não mais estava tão escuro. Ao seu lado direito nascia o Sol, mas ao seu esquerdo a cidade ainda dormia na escuridão.

-É como se estivéssemos numa fronteira entre o dia e a noite...-ela disse, ainda meio em transe.

-Que tal andarmos mais para a esquerda pra noite não terminar tão cedo? Pra esse momento ser eterno...

-Não consigo sair do lugar.

-Na verdade... Nem eu, -sorriu ainda mais, fechando os olhos, -É a melhor forma de mantermos a noite.

E a beijou de novo.

--------------

Triiiiiiiiiiiiim!

-Ja!-uma voz feminina falou, havia acabado de ser acordada por aquele telefone.

"O Ikki está?"

-Hã? Ah, Seiya, é você?

"Sabine, o Ikki está aí? Quero falar com ele..."

A menina virou para olhar o relógio.

-Mein Gott! São seis da manhã... E você quer saber do Ikki!? Ah, cá pra nós...

"Ele está ou não?"

-Quem é, Sabine?-Carl pergunta em alemão.

-O babaca do Seiya... Que hora para se ligar... E cheguei mais cedo que você dois. Ele deveria estar no mesmo céu que você!

Mas o alemão já havia voltado para onde veio.

"Sabine...", Seiya continuou, ainda impaciente, principalmente por ser tão ignorado.

-Olha, eu não faço nem idéia de onde o Ikki está. Satisfeito? Até mais.

E desligou.

-Cá pra nós, nem sei como é que lembrei de tantas palavras em japonês. Que ele queria com Ikki!?

----------

"...eu não faço nem idéia de onde o Ikki está", o sotaque carregado e embargado de sono da alemã ecoava na cabeça do rapaz.

Eram seis horas e nenhum sinal da Saori.

-O que terá acontecido?-Seiya perguntou em voz alta, mas nenhum móvel lhe respondeu. O resto na casa era total silêncio.

Mais um carro passava pela rua. Pessoas deviam estar indo trabalhar e às sete haveria uma reunião importante. Onde ela teria ido?

"Com Ikki... Estará mesmo segura com ele?". Olhou mais uma vez o relógio.

Outro carro passava, mas desta vez não passou; parou em frente à mansão.

Seiya levantou-se prontamente. Abriu a porta e agora encarava Ikki descendo de um táxi. Estava todo úmido e o mesmo para Saori, que sorria, quase que num transe. Nenhum parecia tê-lo percebido.

-Então a gente se vê hoje à tarde?

-Claro, Ikki!

-Até lá -E a beijou de leve os lábios, entrando de novo no táxi.

A jovem caminhou até a porta e acenou para o carro que já ia. Voltando-se topou com um Seiya estupefato.

-O que houve com as roupas de vocês?

-Acho que os homens têm este efeito em mim...-ela respondeu sorrindo ainda estranho.

-Temos uma reunião...

-Por isso voltei.

-E o que farão à tarde?

-Passearemos. Ikki volta amanhã para a Alemanha.

-Mesmo com vocês dois neste clima?-Seiya perguntou, abrindo a porta para a moça.

-Sim.

-Isso é errado.

-Bem, é a vida; para ele eu só sou diversão. Você sabe disso.

Foi só o que ela disse, já subindo as escadas.

Não dera tempo para Seiya dizer que o que sabia era justamente o contrário. Mas o moço nem sabia se aquilo era problema no qual deveria se intrometer.

Saori era quase um passado para ele e precisava agora andar por si própria. Hiko... Ele tinha que convencer Hiko a ficar.

-----------

-É um belo dia!-Shun dizia à loira que o acompanhava em sua corrida matutina.

-Sim! Você sempre faz isso?

-Correr pela cidade? Quase... Faz bem.

-Quis dizer acordar garotas no meio da madrugada.

-Seis da manhã não é madrugada.

-Estou num fuso diferente e fui dormir muito tarde. Seis da manhã é muito mais que madrugada.

-Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa...

June parou a corrida, causando que Shun também o fizesse. Ao fundo, casas de um subúrbio de classe média da cidade.

-O que é?-a jovem perguntou.

-Não precisava parar, não é tão importante.

O desapontamento era visível na amazona, mesmo que estivesse de máscara.

-E o que é?

-Vamos voltar a correr ou perderemos o ritmo.

-Está bem, Shun...

-Eu estou pensando em voltar a ser cavaleiro. Ir para o Santuário e tudo o mais.

-Por quê? Pensei que sua vida estivesse pronta aqui.

As casas iam sendo deixadas para trás, ainda adormecidas naquela manhã de segunda-feira.

-Eu também... Mas estando contigo, eu senti falta dos velhos tempos. Éramos os melhores amigos e tudo o mais!

-Ainda o somos.

-Não, muito mudou. E mudou mesmo, e você meio que me deixou isso bem claro.

-Se é sobre minha confissão. Eu sempre te amei muito. Não foi a distância que o causou. E um retorno ao passado não me fará parar, Shun. Sinto muito.

-Não... Estou crescido o bastante para não pensar em tal criancice; nunca foi minha intenção.

-Então não entendo o que quer dizer.

-Eu... senti muito a sua falta.

-E seus amigos?

-Ainda os verei.

-Ainda me verá.

-June...-Foi a vez de Shun parar.

-O quê?-Também parou.

-Tire essa máscara, queria te olhar nos olhos.

Ela não hesitou, nem seria a primeira vez que ele via seu rosto. Retirou-a devagar, sem entender a situação. Haviam conversado e dançado muito na noite passada e Shun não havia parecido tão estranhamente maduro como agora. Só o Shun de sempre. Gostava do homem que via a sua frente, mas não podia prevê-lo.

E tudo ficou escuro. A menina não mais sabia se era dia ou noite. Seu corpo, cansado após duas noites sem um descanso próprio, deitou-se no outro que a havia puxado para si. E algo diferente tocava em seus lábios. Não era tão frio quanto o material da máscara. Era quente, macio; humano.

Ela foi a que o afastou, após um longo beijo. Sentia-se sem ar. Fora seu primeiro e nem estava preparada.

-Você me rejeita e depois me beija...-comentou, ainda respirando pesado.

-Eu sinto muito, sou uma criança.

-Sim, é o que parece.

-Eu... fingi que estava tudo bem, apesar da mancada que dei contigo e também com a Miki. Eu não queria mais fazê-lo, pois já tive tempo para pensar melhor.

-Preferia que continuasse a fingir. Assim eu ainda teria alguma esperança.

-Mas fingir é mentir, isso é feio!

-Nem sempre.

-Eu te rejeitei, como podia ter esperança como diz?

-Sei que não fez por mal e mais: se fingisse estar tudo bem, ainda poderíamos ser amigos. Agora eu acho que estamos nos separando. Por que não fingir um pouco mais? –Havia lágrimas descendo pelos olhos da amazona.

-Meu irmão falou para eu fingir... Eu o fiz pois ele tinha razão. Apesar de ter-me dito de forma sarcástica, eu sabia o que quis dizer, que eu devia fazer isso até te ter uma resposta. Funcionou com Miki e agora está tudo bem.

-E agora você tem uma resposta? Eu já devia saber que depois da calmaria vem a tempestade...

-Sabe...

June levantou a vista para o amigo. Ele não estava parecendo uma criança. Mas sorria tranqüilamente, como um capitão de um time que tem o jogo ganho.

-Eu...-ele continuou,-Eu não beijo quem eu não gosto. Principalmente se é meu primeiro beijo. Nunca o estragaria. Mesmo que a garota me ame a ponto de se matar. Eu nunca beijaria sem gostar de verdade.

-Como assim?

-Eu te amo.

-Mas você disse não.

-Eu cresci.

-Não se cresce num dia.

-Eu te amo.

-Como sabe?

-Eu te amo. Há explicação pra isso? Se tivesse não seria amor.

-Mas você me rejeitou.

-Dizer "não" e sair não são rejeitar; é parar para pensar.

-Mas...

-Eu te amo.

-É que...

-Eu te amo.

-Pare de dizer isso! Esse seu sorriso parece deboche.

-É? Mas é alegria. É bom dizer que se ama. Eu te amo!

-Pare...

-Vou ficar quieto então... Pelo menos até descobrir como se fala enquanto se beija. Mas até lá nossas bocas vão estar muuuuuito ocupadas.

E a beijou de novo. De novo. De novo. E de novo. E mais... E para todo o sempre...

-----------

-E eu sobrei...-Miro dizia, sentado num dos sofás da Casa de Athena.

-Que isso, cara!-Aioria replicou, pegando vários jornais e folheando-os.

-Fui o único que ficou sozinho... Você não notou!? Você e Marin, Camus e Shaina, até o Saga! Eu vi! Ele e a alemã se beijando...

-É... Eu também. Aliás, demoraram a se acertarem, cada um tentava de uma forma... Foram vários beijos que se estragaram. Hilário; até Marin riu!

-Não brinca... Eu tô sozinho!!!

-Mas aquela alemã... Como ficarão juntos, hein? A Alemanha não é lá muito perto...

-E eu com isso! Afinal, como consegue ler jornal tão rápido?

-Não. só estou vendo. Não consigo ler esse maldito japonês.

-Hahahahahahaha!

-Marin está me ensinando, mas é difícil!

-Ah! Aposto que ama essas aulas de língua estrangeira... _Merci Beaucoup! Chéri, venez ici_… -Miro fez uma careta, pondo os lábios pra fora em forma de beijos exagerados. Enquanto se jogava em cima de Aioria.

-Sai de cima! –gritou o leão, fazendo os jornais voarem –Isso é francês, seu retardado!

-E vai me dizer que não deram uns franceses...

-Cala essa boca suja!-Aioria se jogou pra cima do amigo, com o punho fechado.

-Parem com isso! Parecem duas criancinhas...-Marin apareceu no portal da sala. –Sobre o que é desta vez? Os dois querem o mesmo jornal? Lembro bem de nosso vôo de vinda, no qual disputaram pela janela... Não sei como a aeromoça não os expulsou.

-Ah, Marin, minha querida! _Itoshii hito_, vem comigo e vamos dar uma volta?-Aioria levantou-se, abraçando Marin e dando-lhe um leve selinho nos lábios.

-Só se eu for junto! Essa casa vazia é mais assustadora que a de Sagitário... Sem ofensas, cara!

-Miro...-o amigo falou, ainda com as mãos na namorada,-Você precisa seriamente de uma garota...

Continuará...

_Anita_, 29/01/2004

**Notas da Autora: **

_Certo, decidi deixar este capítulo menor e o mesmo acontecerá com os outros dois (ou algo assim). Por quê? Tenho demorado demais em entregar capítulos; eu me prometi terminar um capítulo na minha esperada cena do aeroporto; não gosto de fics que acabam no capítulo sete, então vou terminar no oito. Mas isso aqui é comigo, nada contra as suas terminarem assim... Nunca fiz isso e nem quero, hehehe. Eu tava preocupada nesse ponto, mas achei a solução, hauhauhauha. Quebrei o seis e o sete, assim tenho conteúdo para um oitavo. Nem que eu deixe só o "Viveram felizes para sempre", farei um oitavo. Mas esperemos que não seja assim, né?_

_Queria agradecer a penca de e-mails que recebi e até algumas ameaças... Uns tentando pôr o juízo de volta (coisa que nunca houve... não... "de volta" não serve nesse caso). Hã, de qualquer forma, eu já tinha escrito mais do cap 6, mas cortei aí na cena do miro. Se bem que eu ia cortá-la antes e deixá-la pro sete. Mas aí fui reler (sim, eu reli, pasmem!) e notei que o Miro dizendo que sobrou tinha que fazer parte desse aqui, hahahaha! Mais finais felizes pro capítulo sete e mais coisas sobre o Ikki e a Saori!!! E aí? No próximo todos já saberão com quem a Saori não fica (pensando bem, isso é um duplo sentido... porque dois vão dizer bai bai... Um na cena de início e outro na final, no aeroporto, huahauhauha) _

_Quero agradecer à Vane que acho não vai revisar este capítulo... A menos que eu lance uma segunda versão... Mas, bem, graças a ela encontrei um final perfeito pro Ikki! Huahauhauha (más) influências são tudo!!! _

_Aos que querem já começar a me ameaçar com e-mails o endereço é o de sempre e para minhas fics mais recentes: http:olhoazul.here.ws se vc realmente quer novos capítulos deixe uma msg na minha caixa de mail e uma no meu guestbook, hehehehehehe. _


	7. Um Vôo no Cócito

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Sim! Estou lançado este cap bem pertinho do outro, né? Aliás terminei-o uma semana depois, mas como o início das aulas tavam perto, eu segurei por mais uma, não quero mal acostum�-los. Então este é o penúltimo, está bem menor e último será menor ainda. Agora vamos à fic, sempre lembrando que apesar de Saint Seiya não ser meu essa idéia toda é._

_ Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Quando Nossos Olhos**

**Se Reencontrarem**

**Capítulo 7 – Um Vôo no Cócito**

O jovem estava sentado perto do piano, ouvindo o assunto de sua mestra e do outros dois Cavaleiros de Ouro. Sentia-se miserável. Tudo o que sabia na vida resumia-se em tocar piano e levar uma garota aonde quisesse. Era o típico malandro. Por isso se dera bem negociando pela Fundação...

"Agora... É o quê? Volto àquela minha amada vida boêmia. Deixo uma delas com o cara da vida dela e a outra com seu sonho de salvar os pobres esquimós", pensou, logo se xingando. Nem sabia se na Sibéria havia esquimós. E desde quando Hiko era tida em tal alta conta?

Saori parecia se afastar cada vez mais para Seiya. Era óbvio que o beijo do dia anterior não era mais nada. Havia se despedido e agora era isso. Miho também estava longe; havia superado-o. Todos pareciam muito bons, com novos amores e até com casos antigos. Até Miro, que estava sozinho, parecia bem.

A menina de seus olhos em breve notaria que o que Ikki sentia por ela estava longe de simples atração. Ele também notaria que não sentia somente devoção por aquela Deusa. Seiya não ligava. Sentia-se só e isso era um problema.

-Ei... Isso aqui está muito escuro. E fica sombrio um jovem de cabeça baixa no banco do piano –Era justo em quem pensava que chegava, como se produto da sua mente. Hiko aparecia ali como se materializada.

-O que quer, Hiko...?

-Eu vim me despedir... Meu avião sai daqui a pouco, tenho que ir ao aeroporto.

-J�-Seiya pulou, fazendo o banco cair no chão.

-Quando fui checar o horário também me assustei. Vim me despedir... É engraçado, mas vou no mesmo avião que aquela alemã, amiga do seu amigo. Ela me disse que quer ir logo se arrumar, parece que se mudará pra Grécia. Em pensar que mal conhece o cara...

-O Saga é legal...

-Imagino... Aprontei uma com ele e parece nem se lembrar de mim.

-É? Saga não é de perdoar estas coisas. Mais cedo ouvi Camus comentar com Shaina que Saga o estava dando um gelo, hehehe.

-Que risada nervosa...-a russo-japonesa comentou, fazendo o jovem se ruborizar-Hahaha! O grande Seiya vermelho com um simples comentário... Você mudou desde que te conheci, ou está me deixando ver o pobre menininho dentro do cafajeste?

-Ei! Cafajeste não!

-Certo... Estou indo agora.

Ela se virou. Mas, mesmo na escuridão, Seiya viu algo brilhando no rosto dela.

-Quer ficar-ele perguntou.

-Quê-ainda que se detendo em seu andar, Hiko permanecera de costas.

-Se quiser ficar no Japão, fica comigo. Está chorando, não notei antes por causa da escuridão aqui... Mas estava chorando desde o início e por isso não acendeu a luz...-Ele caminhou lentamente até a menina.

Hiko só se virou quando sentiu aqueles braços enroscarem-se em seu corpo, o que a fez ter calafrios. Era tão diferente do que sentia com Hyoga. Era algo bem mais maduro...

-Você também-a menina comentou com voz embargada. As lágrimas pareciam ainda mais fortes agora.

-Eu sei.

E se beijaram.

Tanto Seiya quanto ela própria compreenderam ali que era hora de deixar o primeiro para trás e se aventurarem em outro. No seu último amor.

-Fica comigo. Fica comigo pra sempre, Hiko-chan.

-Eu não posso, eu tenho que cuidar da Central de Ajuda...

-Será que consigo uma passagem contigo então?

-Vem comigo? Pro fim do mundo?

-Sempre. A qualquer lugar!

Ela sorriu. Aquele era o sorriso mais bonito, mesmo com o rosto cheio de lágrimas... Aquela era a garota mais bonita.

-Eu acho que o cafajeste aqui te ama...

-Que bom, chega de amores não-retribuídos pra mim!

-

Caminhavam silenciosamente de mão dadas. O jovem alto, forte e de olhos azuis parecia ansioso por algo que a moça de cabelos roxos não conseguia entender. Como se aquele algo dependesse dela.

-Ikki, o que h�-Saori finalmente perguntou.

Uma leve brisa passou pelos dois. Era um dia agradável. Porém, após a noite anterior, havia um clima estranho entre os dois.

-Eu só estava pensando se... Se seria certo um cavaleiro estar tão íntimo assim com a Deusa.

-Logo quem diz... O grande Ikki que não obedece a ninguém, hahahaha!

Ele sorriu meio sem graça. Ela tinha razão, era irônico ele suprimir seus sentimentos por obediência. Mas havia se prometido, só se confessaria se ela permitisse. Mas ela nunca o dizia... Ela nunca lhe dava o sinal verde.

-É estranho mesmo, esse seu medo comigo...-ela continuou, apertando a mão do companheiro.

-Eu só não sei como agir. Ontem foi meio louco, mas agora que penso... Você é minha Deusa.

-E seus amigos... soube que aquela Sabine está indo embora hoje.

-Ela está com o Gêmeos. Carl disse que vai ficar, ele e a menina do orfanato se deram bem.

-Todos arranjaram alguém em tão pouco tempo.

-Nem tanto, todos estavam à procura. Mas só agora encontraram... Não diga como se fosse simples vontade. Eles realmente parecem ter encontrado suas almas gêmeas, se é que estas existem. Aquela festa reuniu gente de muitos lugares diferentes, né?

-Tem razão. E você, Ikki? Ontem estava com a alemã, hoje comigo... É do tipo que vai de galho em galho? Que nem Seiya?

-Mais ou menos. Só que não sou tão desesperado...

Foram a uma lanchonete próxima, sentando-se numa mesa no canto. A garçonete logo atendeu os pedidos.

-Você já se apaixonou de novo-Saori perguntou, assustando o rapaz.

Ele não esperava uma pergunta tão direta partindo daquela moça.

-Depois de Esmeralda? Sim...

-Por Sabine?

-Não... Não sei se eu diria que tenha me apaixonado por ela. Mas tive um amor impossível do qual ainda tento me recuperar.

-Certo... Eu posso te ajudar?

Mas a menina voltou com os pedidos. Saori não teve coragem de exigir a resposta. Ikki havia mudado bruscamente de expressão. No fundo, ela temia que ele dissesse "não" ou que dissesse que era impossível.

A jovem tinha certeza de que no fundo de Ikki, depois daquela casca de "garoto normal" que ele se havia posto, estava o Cavaleiro. E esse Cavaleiro era mais maduro do que qualquer outro e não conseguia se ajustar à realidade.

Ela havia tido aquele mesmo problema; ninguém poderia entendê-la. Tantos caras haviam tentado...

Prometiam os céus a ela. Muitos disseram que ela poderia confiar neles, que a entenderiam e a aceitariam. Mas ela não podia contar tudo o que presenciara. Eles nunca levariam a sério sua tarefa como guardiã do mundo e dos homens.

Mas Ikki sabia. Sabia que, após tantas batalhas, a coisa mais difícil era se adaptar a uma vida normal que nunca tiveram antes.

Ele mesmo dissera que a via como uma deusa. Mesmo que aquilo se opusesse ao que ela queria, ou seja,que ele a amasse; era reconfortante. Mesmo Ikki Amamiya, o cavaleiro mais rebelde com quem lidara, sabia que ser uma deusa significava abdicar-se de muita coisa. O problema é que ele, infelizmente não parecia pronto a aceitar a condição.

E Saori nunca se abrira com ninguém. Não podia fazê-lo agora... Ainda rezava para no dia seguinte, no aeroporto, enquanto se despedissem, ele gritasse que a ama. Ela ainda tinha os tolos sonhos românticos de que ele era capaz de ler sua alma.

Mas tudo o que o rapaz esperava era um sinal.

-Gostei daqui...-ele comentou ao saírem.

-É, já tinha vindo antes com Seiya. É singelo, mas é tudo muito limpo.

-É uma pena não poder ficar mais no Japão. Senão voltaria.

-E por que não pode?

-Eu trabalho... Não dá mesmo.

-Que pena...

-Gostaria que eu ficasse?

-Não! Eu só quis dizer que se ficasse poderíamos vir aqui mais um pouco. Seria egoísmo meu querer que o fizesse fazendo-o perder o emprego.

-Certo...

Andaram quietos até a mansão.

Ikki sabia que Saori não estava acostumada com aquela coisa de vida normal. Ele próprio se sentia estranho naquela rotina ordinária de casais com a mulher que lutara ao lado dele.

Mas com ela... Com ela, o passado ficava distante. Sabia que se tocasse no assunto não teria que explicar tudo. Ela o entenderia instantaneamente. Tantas vezes quis fazê-lo com Sabine...

Sempre que estavam juntos ele se lembrava daquele segredo. Nunca sentia ser a hora certa de contar. Temia que ela risse, chamasse-o de maluco ou dissesse que entendia. O último era ainda pior; ninguém entenderia nunca o que era ver gente querida morrer na sua frente e não se poder fazer nada. O significado do lugar-comum "tarde demais"...

Nem Sabine, nem nenhuma garota com quem saíra. Mas aquilo estava sempre presente. Ele estava sempre distante, pensando nas guerras e em como ninguém realmente o conhecia.

Com Saori era tão... diferente. Por mais que ele soubesse que ela entendia, as guerras ficavam para trás. Ele se sentia mais apto a viver o momento. A verdade é que não sabia explicar se aquilo era porque sabia que Saori entenderia ou se era por estar amando. Sim, amava muito aquela garota. Mas queria que ela o amasse antes de dizê-lo.

Só ficaria com ela, se ela estivesse disposta. Ela conhecia a história com Esmeralda e quem sabe aceitasse seus sentimentos por pena? Era uma deusa piedosa... Seria característico seu.

Mas por mais que Ikki tentasse arrancar um sinal de interesse nela, a jovem só parecia querer se divertir. Passar um bom tempo, como fizera com Seiya. Sem nada em troca, ela só queria um passeio e um beijo de boa noite.

Irônico. Quando finalmente havia encontrado a garota de quem gostava... Ela não parecia estar à procura. Não deveria ser assim quando ele sentia que eram almas gêmeas e coisas românticas desse tipo. Não era justo. Sem Esmeralda e agora parecia perder também aquela garota.

Seria melhor se aceitasse a piedade dela?

Seria melhor se confessar?

-Ah, chegamos-ela disse ao avistar a mansão que se impunha naquela rua.

-Sim...

-Entre, por favor, Ikki.

-Certo. Shun ainda está aqui?

-Não sei. Acho que vai pra Grécia na quarta ou na quinta; ouvi um assunto assim, antes de sair contigo.

-Pra Grécia?

-Seiya me comentou.

-Estará então com aquela garota que treinou com ele?

-Não sei mesmo. Seiya falou que ele quer voltar a treinar como cavaleiro, morar no Santuário.

-Que mudança. Pensei que ele odiasse isso.

-Também fiquei surpresa. É a garota então... Acho que Shun é do tipo que se entrega ao amor.

-Em pensar que no baile ele me disse que se sentia muito criança pra isso.

-As pessoas mudam de uma hora pra outra, né?

-É... O estranho é que eu me sinto o mesmo. É como se, nos últimos dias, eu tenha dado uma volta ao mundo e retornado ao ponto de partida.

-Sinto o mesmo...

-Somos parecidos.

-Acha-Saori abria a porta da casa, fazendo sinal para que Ikki entrasse com ela.

-Sim. Ambos perdemos pessoas muito queridas ao longo dos tempos e vimos nossas vidas mudarem. Nós seis... Nós nos envolvemos em coisas inacreditáveis. Por mais que nossas personalidades sejam diferentes, somos quase o mesmo.

-É... Nós seis.-Saori não parecia muito contente com a comparação.

-E nós dois ainda mais-Ikki acrescentou-Pois aqueles quatro têm um vínculo inseparável e nós sempre ficamos um pouco à margem. Como observadores do que ocorria.

-É-ela parecia mais animada agora, Ikki não conseguia entender-Mas também sofremos muito...

-Não nego isso. Nós seis sofremos igual. Você até que ainda mais até. Afinal é uma deusa e tudo o mais.

-Esqueça isso. Sou igual a vocês cinco.

-Se assim diz...

-Até que enfim, Saori. Estava te esperando para pedir minha demissão, ou coisa assim-alguém falou quando ambos finalmente entraram.

-Seiya-a moça se assustou com a interrupção.

-Eu estou indo pra Rússia, com a Hiko. Vou ajudar o Centro dela. É claro que minha intenção não é tão pura quanto a dela, mas não posso ficar lá sem fazer nada, né?

-Está bem. Mas então vocês também estão juntos?

-Sim, estou esperando ela descer com a Sabine.

-Há passagem? Hoje finalmente deixaram aviões irem pra Alemanha... Deve estar lotado.

-Vou no lugar do Carl.

-Ah... Boa viagem...

-Vocês dois parecem estar se dando muito bem-Seiya comentou, apontando para Ikki.

-Acho que sim-o rapaz respondeu.

-Fico aliviado, fiquei com medo de deixar a Saori na mão do Jabu. Aliás, na pata do cachorrinho.

E ele saiu, para esperar as duas do lado de fora.

-Ele estava brincando, Ikki...-Saori disse meio vermelha.

-É? Estranho, parecia sério.-Era a chance dele. Se aquilo que Seiya dissera fosse sério, era o sinal que aguardava –Vai ficar bem? Aqui sozinha...

-Desde quando Seiya faz diferença?

Ikki perdia todas as esperanças, novamente.

-Se quiser que eu fique, é só dizer, Saori.

-Não! Não ouça o que aquele pé-rapado fala. Só estava implicando comigo... Eu me viro. Meu problema era se o Jabu tivesse resolvido desistir.

-Entendo. Mas vai ser duro pra você, né? Seiya parecia ser muito seu amigo.

-Sentirei falta. Mas fico muito feliz por ele. Estar fazendo tanto sacrifício por alguém. Por mais precipitada que seja a decisão, não parece que Hiko será mais uma pra ele.

-É; alguém laçou a fera. Além de por você, nunca vi Seiya mostrar interesse assim por ninguém. Mesmo que não conviva com ele, não é uma pessoa difícil de se ler.

-Além de mim? Ah, Ikki, não fale bobagens...

-Não falo... Ah, Sabine! Que bom vê-la.

As duas desciam as escadas sorridentes.

-Ikki-a alemã foi logo abraçar o amigo –Viu? Encontrei um substituto pra você rapidinho.

-Hahahaha! Tem razão. Saga não é má pessoa. Só fique longe dos espelhos, ouviu?

-Não entendi...

Mas Saori ria quase que incontrolavelmente da piada. Ali, Sabine tinha a certeza de que aquela era luz nos olhos de seu antigo amor. A luz que quando o rapaz estava com ela, na Alemanha, era apenas uma sombra.

-Mas vejo que você também já me substituiu-a alemã falou com um sorriso maroto.

Saori ficou logo vermelha, tentando negar ao máximo. Porém Ikki manteve a compostura.

-Não... Ela não gosta de mim, só estamos de namorico antes de eu partir. Saori só quer partir meu coração, não é?

-Ikki! Não diga isso de mim.

Os outros três riram, fazendo a ojousama ficar ainda mais vermelha.

-Bem, a menos que você queira que eu fique, não posso pensar o contrário, querida Saori...

-Bem, o casal resolva seus problemas depois. Estamos indo agora-Sabine disse, achando um pouco engraçado ver Ikki enfim apaixonado por alguém. Alguém o compreendia -Ei, garota. Esse rapaz aqui foi alguém que amei muito e por quem ainda nutro alguma outra forma de amor. Não importa se é mais forte do que a rainha da Inglaterra. Não vai ter Papa pra me impedir de quebrar a sua cara caso o machuque, ouviu? Cuida dele, Kido.

As duas saíram.

-Estão dizendo coisas estranhas, Seiya e ela –fora a única coisa que Saori pôde dizer.

-Talvez...

-Vamos para a sala? Ficaremos à vontade ali.

Mesmo que ela não quisesse que ele ficasse, não estivesse apta ao compromisso de cuidar dele, talvez... Talvez se memorizasse cada parte de seu corpo, sua boca e sua voz; talvez dali a uns anos pudesse encontr�-la mais disposta a algo sério. Afinal, a menina só tinha dezessete anos. O mundo ainda havia de girar bastante até que realmente fosse tarde demais.

-

-Você volta, não é-o rapaz de longos cabelos azuis perguntava.

-Claro, Saga. A gente se vê na Grécia. Escuta, que tal você ir me buscar? Não entendi nada das coordenadas que me passou...-Sabine respondeu, acariciando o rosto do rapaz tão tímido.

-Eu te busco no aeroporto, em Atenas. Não se preocupe.

-É só que, como uma jornalista, não é muito típico meu deixar minha vida nas mãos de um estranho. Sou independente, mas num país que não conheço bem...

-Esqueça isso. Pergunte a Pég- quero dizer, pergunte a Seiya se sou alguém que te deixaria na mão...

A menina olhou sorrindo para Seiya, que estava terminando o check-in.

-Ele é, Seiya-kun?

-Acho que não, mas mantenha-o afastado do irmão dele e de espelhos... Só por via das dúvidas.

-Ah pivete, pare de palhaçada-Saga respondeu, realmente ofendido.

-Hahahaha! Eu amo esse cara!

-Tenha mais respeito com um superior seu, mísero cav-

-Shhhhhhh, não vamos querer que nossas namoradas nos ponham num hospício, vamos, Saga-kuuuun?

Sabine e Hiko olhavam os dois sem entender. Mas, de fato, parecia divertido tirar o grego do sério.

-Saga-kun, não ligue para ele. Se ficar alterado estará correspondendo às suas vontades...-Sabine disse, saindo da fila de check-in, junto com os três.

-É só que acho isso um desataco à autoridade...

-Seiya não tem cara de quem respeita os mais velhos...

-Eu-Seiya acudiu, tomando a dianteira até uma lanchonete-Sinto muito, Saga-san; é claro que tenho respeito com os idosos. Eu só havia me esquecido de vossa idade.

-Ora seu! Sabine, não dê mais corda pra esse moleque...

-Eu? Está bem, mas como disse... Irritado desta forma, quem estará dando corda é você.

-Eu não entendo-Saga disse, puxando a cadeira para a namorada-Aioria e Miro sempre me respeitaram, creio que Seiya também. Agora todos querem passar por cima de mim?

-É só que é muito divertido-Seiya confessou.

Após mais dez minutos de Saga tentando se impor a Seiya, os quatro se levantaram e foram até o portão de embarque.

-Eu te busco, juro –Saga reafirmou.

Sabine pôs novamente suas mãos no rosto de seu novo amor.

-Está bem, eu vou acreditar então. Até mais, Saga...

-Até, Sabine...-Ele cobriu as minúsculas mãos alvas da alemã com as suas próprias.

A jovem se pôs na ponta do pé e deu ela mesma o beijo de despedida por que ambos ansiavam.

-É, o Saga tá amarradão nela mesmo...-Seiya comentava, já pondo sua mochila na esteira da máquina de raios-X.

-Escuta... O que você quis dizer com espelho? Aquele amigo da Sabine brincou com a mesma piada.-Hiko perguntou, fazendo o mesmo.

-Amigo? Ikki? Hã... É só uma piada entre nós, entende?

-Ah... Vocês têm muitas coisas entre si, não é?

-Temos. Mas eu te conto tudo quando formos dormir... Soube que é noite o tempo todo l�, não é? Você sabia que eu amo a "night"?

-Hahaha! Mas em compensação, teremos um dia bem longo depois, Seiya.

-Puxa, é verdade, mas pra que pensar no futuro se nosso presente é perfeito, meu amor?

E se beijaram.

-

Dia Seguinte

-Que bom que concordou em dormir aqui... Aliás, o quarto do hotel devia estar meio solitário, né-Saori disse, tomando o café.

Todo aquele lugar, que nos últimos dias ficava sempre lotado de jovens animados, parecia chorar solidão. As várias mesas redondas estavam intocadas e o som do relógio, que batia oito horas, era facilmente ouvido.

Ikki havia fechado a conta no hotel e aceitado a proposta da namorada, ou seja lá o que ela fosse. O que deixou Saori feliz... Ainda tinha um pouco de tempo para ficar com aquele com quem tanto sonhara nos últimos anos.

Mesmo assim, dormiram em quartos separados. Ela tinha a sensação de que, se ela insistisse um pouco, ele só aceitaria se seu quarto fosse no estilo "I Love Lucy", ou seja, camas separadas. Ele não parecia querer ultrapassar nenhuma linha e estragar a amizade...

"Que se dane a amizade... Ele não nota que eu não quero isso dele?" pensou a menina num suspiro, enquanto passava geléia em seu pão.

O tempo estava se esgotando e ela se arrependia de não ter feito mais aquela lembrança com ele.

-Parece que todos já se foram, né? Sabine e a russa foram ontem, Saga, Camus, Shaina e o resto pela madrugada... Carl está no orfanato, algo sobre um jantar especial. É claro que só foi uma desculpa pra jantar com aquela menina. E agora eu, hehe. Você vai se sentir sozinha... Nem Seiya está por aqui –Ele tomou mais um gole do café preto. –Tem certeza de que não quer que eu fique?

-Absoluta, Ikki... Eu estou bem. Não é como se essa multidão de gente vivesse sempre aqui. Aliás, tem notícias de Shun? Não vi aquela amazona se ir com Marin e Shaina...

-Ele foi pra casa dele, mas prometeu me levar ao aeroporto, para nos despedirmos. Mas não me falou muito de que fim ela teve. Só disse que estava com ele.

-Na casa dele?

-Realmente não sei. Esta casa é tão grande que você nem sabe mais quem está aqui, né?

-É mesmo, hahaha, mas eu já estou acostumada.

-A ojousama deve se sentir solitária.

-Não, eu sempre fui criada assim. Eu só não sei o que faria sem Tatsumi. No mais... Não é como se Seiya ficasse mais de uma hora por perto. Ele é do tipo inconstante.

-Só espero que melhore. Aquela russa me parece boa pessoa...

-Ela era russa mesmo? Nem me lembro.

-Veio pelos fundos para o Centro dela, não? O que fez sobre isso?

-Seiya fez questão de garanti-los antes de se ir. Aliás, me parece que não chegou a se demitir mesmo. Talvez acabe por trabalhar a distância, assim garantirá os fundos pra sempre. Mas é por uma boa causa, então... Não o condeno, mesmo que tenha feito coisa errada.

-Estamos rondando tudo, parecemos duas pessoas não querendo encarar que tão cedo não nos veremos.

-De certa forma, somos... –A moça olhou para baixo, meio triste. Lá se iam os melhores dias de sua vida. De avião, pra Alemanha.

-Já disse que fico, se me pedir.

-Não estou atrás de esmola, Ikki.

-Está sendo orgulhosa.

-Não estou. E ainda não estou atrás de esmola.

-Nunca disse que seria esmola. Não estou a fim de fortalecer meu ego com doações. Nem sou caridoso. Só fico me perguntando se não quer que eu fique, ou se é orgulhosa demais pra pedir.

-Já disse, não quero que-

-Estou atrapalhando?

Ambos olharam para a terceira pessoa que chegava e sentava-se à mesa para quatro.

-Shun-Ikki foi o primeiro a se recuperar do susto –Pensei que só viria em meia hora... O vôo é às dez e pedem para que eu chegue uma hora antes.

-É que parece ter ocorrido um acidente e o trânsito está uma loucura. Pensei em vir mais cedo...

-Entendo. Já vou lá em cima pegar minhas malas e nos vamos.

-J�-Saori perguntou, finalmente voltando a si. A hora tão temida havia chegado.

-Você ouviu...-Ikki disse ao se levantar da mesa.

-Não quer vir conosco, Saori-san-Shun perguntou, vendo o irmão sair.

-Eu não sei se é conveniente...

-Estou certo de que meu irmão quer muito que vá.

-Acha mesmo? Bem... Está certo; eu vou.

-Que bom!

-E a amazona?

-Está na minha casa... Vamos depois de amanhã, na quinta, pro Santuário. Voltarei a treinar para ser cavaleiro.

-Por que a decisão?

-É só que ter uma vida normal me sentindo de fora não é muito normal né?

-Não entendo...

-Veja assim: quando estou estudando vejo as pessoas agirem como gente, a isso chamamos de normal. Mas eu me sinto tão diferente... Aí, quando vim pra cá e me encontrei com meus antigos amigos e os vi falando das batalhas, de treinos, de mitologia... Eu pensei: eu me sinto em casa. Isso me fez refletir um pouco sobre o que eu achava normal realmente. Concluí facilmente que era esse ambiente e não o dos humanos comuns.

-Então vai voltar ao lar, hehehe.

-Exato... E, não sei se sabe, mas eu e June estamos juntos agora. Não quero tir�-la do "lar" dela uma vez mais.

-Por falar em amazonas... Ontem enviei um papel que vai te interessar muito, já que agora namora uma. A partir de hoje, o uso de máscaras não é mais obrigatório.

-Que coisa boa! Deveria era ser proibido, em pleno século 21...

-Por isso mesmo, nada deveria ser proibido. Agora a menina escolhe se deve us�-la ou não. Só espero que as mais conservadoras permitam que as outras larguem suas máscaras. Estou criando algumas coisinhas para que a amazona possa se decidir sem a influência de outras.

-Não sei se June gostar�, mas eu sim.

-É, Aioria, quando voltar pra casa, vai se sentir ganhador na loteria, hahaha!

-Se Marin o fizer, né?

-Isso é verdade, hehe.

-Já pus as malas no seu carro, Shun... Vamos-Ikki apareceu à porta do local para o café da manhã.

-Claro! Chamei Saori-san para que nos acompanhe... Ikki, ficou sabendo que agora máscaras não são mais obrigatórias?

-Não, mas agora sei por que você está feliz.

-Pois é...-Shun respondeu, pondo a mão atrás da cabeça, meio envergonhado.

-

Estavam os três perto do portão de embarque. Saori mal conseguia se conter. Se o fazia era para que Shun não notasse sua agonia. Afinal, talvez só visse Ikki quando estivesse casado e com filhos.

-Passageiros para o vôo 502 com destino a Berlim, na Alemanha, favor dirigirem-se para ao portão 8.

Ikki levantou seu dedo indicador para o ar.

-É o meu... Já vou entrando então... A menos que queira que eu fique, Saori. Ainda acho que sem Seiya ficará sozinha...

-Não, já disse que...-ela suspirou, segurando as lágrimas e o impulso de agarr�-lo e fazê-lo perder o vôo –Que estou bem. Só é triste ver mais um partir.

-Certo...-Ikki olhou para baixo e pareceu hesitar por um segundo. Será que ele queria ficar? Mas logo pegou as malas e sorriu. –Se é assim, bem, nos vemos qualquer ano destes... Estou ansiando pela próxima festa, Saori-chan.

O jovem pôs a mão direita em sua bochecha e este foi o momento mais difícil para a garota tão apaixonada. Logo ele a beijou bem de leve, delicadamente. Como se fosse uma pétala, ou algo que poderia se quebrar facilmente.

"É só porque ele me vê como a uma boneca de porcelana, nada além..." tentou se dizer, para segurar uma vez mais as lágrimas.

-Agora já vou... Você se cuida, ojousama. Encontre um cara bem legal, porque se alguém te fizer um arranhão, você tem cinco marmanjos aqui que vão rasgar os céus pra aniquilar o sujeito.

Ela forçou uma risada. Sabia que uma lágrima estava no canto de seus olhos, teimando em descer.

-Ikki, você também...-Shun enfim disse, abraçando o irmão.

-Eu sei, vou procurar de novo por alguém pra te dar sobrinhos e puxarem seu cabelo lá na Grécia, Shun... E que a June seja estéril!

-Não diga bobagens, oniisan...

-Hahaha, sabe que te amo, mas criança não é comigo...

-Eu sei disso. Mas a segunda parte é mentira. Ou teria me jogado no lixo.

-Seja o que for, bem... Daqui a pouco é a última chamada. Até mais, irmão. E... Bem-ele olhou para Saori, como se esperando algo.-Tem certeza de que não quer que eu fique? É só dizer, ainda há tempo.

Ela lhe deu as costas, balançando a cabeça.

-Vá logo, Ikki... Eu tenho uma reunião a ir, sabe...

Ele assentiu, mas acabou por abraç�-la. A jovem mal conseguiu manter a pose, seu corpo era tão forte e quente...

-Boa viagem...-ela disse, já chorando.

-Obrigado...

E ele se foi, ao som da "última chamada".

-

-Eu disse que o trânsito estava horrível... Não deveria ter te chamado, perderá a reunião, né-Shun falou, com a mão ao volante.

-Não tem problema...-A jovem se virou para o lado oposto ao rapaz, olhando para o céu. De lá viu um avião partir. –Deve ser o "vôo 502 com destino a Berlim, na Alemanha"... Levando Ikki pra longe.

-Fico imaginando por que não o pediu pra ficar.

-Seiya estava longe de ser o mais trabalhador da fundação, Shun.

-Como se fosse pra esse cargo que Ikki estivesse se disponibilizando.

-Como assim?

-Não sou mestre em ler as pessoas, mas nem precisava. Ikki estava doido pra ficar, mas não sabia dizer se você queria algo sério ou, como as garotas da sua idade, só uma "ficada". É uma pena... Vocês formam um belo casal, sabia?

-Ikki não queria nada sério.

-Ikki é que nem eu, Saori. Finge-se de normal neste mundo doido no qual nos pomos. Ele é maduro o bastante pra não ser o fútil que finge ser. Acho que você nota e não quer ver.

-É mentira. Ikki nunca iria querer algo comigo que sou tão...

-Perfeita pra ele? É madura e não fica grudada nele. Acho que é a mulher ideal pra alguém como Ikki. Ele sabe disso e me admira que tenha te deixado escapar. Não deve ter se considerado o suficiente pra você, sendo uma deusa e tudo o mais... Pra ele, você merece o melhor de todos. Uma droga ele ter pensado que este era Seiya. Erro de cálculo, acho.

-Como Ikki iria gostar de mim? Shun, não faz idéia de há quanto tempo sou apaixonada pelo seu irmão. É difícil de acreditar que sou correspondida...

-Mas acabou de deixar o "vôo 502" tir�-lo de você, sabia? Eu me sentiria péssimo, ele nem é mulher o bastante pra isso de ser roubado por outro, hehe.

-Haha, tem razão, se ao menos o fosse, mas sou mais mulher que ele! Sabe de uma coisa? Não é como se esse avião fosse o Caronte, levando Ikki pelo rio Cócito, certo?

-Cruzes, Saori! Não diga uma coisa dessas... Agora sorria, amanhã você liga pra ele e pede pra que volte; conte sobre tudo o que sente. Sei que Ikki não é bobo de te deixar ir assim tão fácil.

-Tem razão-Saori abriu um imenso sorriso, olhando para Shun com o rosto ainda molhado de lágrimas. –Eu te adoro, Shun, muito obrigada.

-Que isso! Tenho que criar amizade coma minha cunhada pra prevenir de Ikki levar os pestinhas pra mim,né?

-Também gosta de crianças, não fale assim...

-Mesmo assim... Ikki me deu medo quando falou aquilo.

Ao chegarem, uma hora depois, Saori desembarcou alegremente, para encontrar June esperando ambos na porta da mansão.

-June? O que faz aqui-Shun perguntou, também saindo do carro. A face da menina estava encharcada e seus olhos vermelhos. –Pelo jeito já sabe do caso das máscaras... mas o que h�?

-Shun, diz uma coisinha pra mim... Pelo amor de Zeus, diz que seu irmão perdeu o vôo ou que o dele não era o 502...

-Como assim, amazona-Saori sentia um aperto no coração, o que a menina queria dizer?

-Apenas me digam isso-ela insistiu, fingindo se acalmar.

-Só se mentíssemos...-Shun respondeu em voz baixa, esperando pelo pior.

-Algo falhou e, ao tentar aterrizar, o avião... ele acabou caindo... Eu sinto muito... Eu sinto muito, Shun. O rádio disse que não houve sobreviventes.

_Continuará..._

_Anita_, 06/02/2004

**Notas da Autora:**

_Uaaaaaau! Eu consegui! Terminei um capítulo em uma semana! Eu sou demaaaaaaaaaaais! Hã,.. antigamente eu sempre era capaz disso, mas isso é incrível. É claro que isso ficou a metade do que deveria, mas... Bem, aí está. E tamanho não é documento, Hyde que o diga! Hahahaha _

_Hã... tah tarde, vou terminar essas notas amanhã U, tão cedo ninguém vai ver a cor desse cap, sim, acha que vou acostum�-los mal entregando-o amanhã? Este capítulo é um presente de aniversário à minha amiga Gisele (acertei seu nome, viu?) que fez dezessete hoje... Pena que ela nunca leria isso (pena? Hã... pensando melhor, está na hora de eu rever os meus conceitos, hahaha). Também queria dedicar esse capítulo à minha gerbil, Naru... Ela faleceu ontem, quando seria o dia em que eu deveria tê-lo terminado... Abri o word pronta a fazê-lo e vem meu irmão gritando que a havia matado. Assassino! De qualquer forma... Fiquei por umas duas horas aqui sentada, direto... Só saí uma vez pra ter certeza do nome do Caronte e acabei notando que o nome dele tava certo, mas o rio era o Cócito e não o Estige. Agora toh em dúvida quanto ao que é o rio Estige... mas fica pra amanhã, hehehe._

_ E agora? Ikki morto? É, como já havia adiantado no outro capítulo, um dos candidatos seriam decididos no início (seiya,q eu acabou com a Hiko) e o outro bem no fim (Ikki, que teve seu avião explodido, coitado...). Mas agora, com quem a Saori vai ficar? Espero que velha e pra titia, afinal, quem mandou não pedir pro ikki ficar? _

_Saori: Você. _

_Anita: ... _

_ Só um recadinho, pesquisei em tudo e não tive certeza se na Sibéria tb tem dia de seis meses, já que usei essa piada. Pela localização é capaz de ter, mas, por via das dúvidas, não usem como referência..._

_ Aos que querem uma ressurreição do ikki, ou um abandono do lar pro Seiya (bem que a Hiko quer...), ou um pobre mancebo pra Saori é só me mandar um e-mail para e para quem não gostou do rumo que a fic tomou (os fãs da Saori...) não larguem a fic... Não farei um final triste, não se preocupem (cruza os dedos atrás das costas) eu prometo! Se bem que ficar sem o galinha do Seiya já é algo para se ficar feliz, não? _

_ Meu site é sempre o primeiro a receber meus fics mais novos, então o visitem sempre: http:olhoazul.here.ws e assinem meu guestbook... por favor! Sabe que agora que toh pensando... O capítulo oito vai acabar sendo de um parágrafo só, hahaha, não tenho o que pôr! Fazer o quê?_


	8. Das Cinzas Sempre Surge Um Novo Amor

Notas Iniciais:

_Sim, enfim o último capítulo, foi muito bom receber os e-maisl de vcs cobrando cada vez os capítulos! E sinto muito pelos constantes atrasos e demoras. O importante é que acabou. Lembrem-se q cavaleiros não é meu, mas pretendo continuar a fazer fics sobre eles huahauahuahauha. Aos que sentirão falta do Ikki e da Saori, quem sabe eu faça mais fics com o casal? Agora à Fic. _

_Olho Azul Apresenta: _

**Quando Nossos Olhos se Reencontrarem... **

**Capítulo 8 – Das Cinzas Sempre Surge Um Nov**o Amor

-Algo falhou e, ao tentar aterrizar, o avião...-Saori sentia-se afogando, ouvindo a voz de June falar o que já sabia e não queria constatar- ele acabou caindo... Eu sinto muito... Eu sinto muito, Shun. O rádio disse que não houve sobreviventes.

-Ikki...? Meu irmão? June, diga que é mentira-Shun parecia outro, sacudindo a namorada até que esta sorrisse e negasse a história.

Mas isto nunca acontecera.

A única que não derramou uma lágrima sequer, até então, era Saori. Porque não era verdade. Porque ela havia dormido no trânsito, enquanto sonhava com o telefonema que daria a Ikki. Enquanto escolhia as palavras de confissão. Ou porque nem havia acordado. Aquele dia todo fora um sonho, que agora virava um pesadelo terrível.

Por que mais seria?

Era impossível que um cavaleiro tão forte, um jovem tão cheio de futuro, tivesse morrido daquela forma patética.

Era uma ilusão, um horrível pesadelo.

E assim a menina ficou, estática. Queria abraçar alguém, algo... Ikki. Sim, abraç�-lo e ouvi-lo dizer que era mentira. Que ela não tinha deixado o amor da vida dela sair voando...

E ele insistira tanto... Pedira tanto pra que ficasse.

Ela era a culpada! Se não fosse orgulhosa, se tivesse raciocinado um pouco... Tantos sinais! Tudo indicava para ela tê-lo pedido para ficar. Tudo.

E agora?

Agora tinha ouvir alguém negar, alguém tinha que negar aquilo. Ela ia passar o filme, ler a última página do livro... Ter o final feliz por que tanto pedira. Aquele que sentia que ganharia, como toda mocinha merecia.

-Saori...-A voz de Shun era distante –Saori, ei, Saori.

Mas foi se aproximando e as luzes voltaram aos seus olhos.

-Shun? Eu...

-Ela está bem...-Ouviu dizer para alguém próximo.

-Que alívio! Senhorita Kido, nunca mais nos dê este susto-Jabu dizia, sacudindo-a.

Estava numa sala. Sua sala de estar. E rodeada de amigos. Shun, June, Tatsumi, Jabu... Todos pareciam tão preocupados.

-O que houve-ela perguntou, ainda em transe.

-Você ficou parada sem nem respirar lá fora... Shun te trouxe até aqui e estávamos tentando te acordar, ou sei lá o quê-June dizia, com os olhos vermelhos.

E a realidade retornou.

-Ikki! Onde ele est�-Ela levantou-se do sofá em que a haviam sentado.

-Ojousama... Ele está...-Tatsumi não conseguira completar. Por mais atritas que houvesse tido com o jovem, também parecia ser uma perda muito dolorosa para ele.

-É impossível! Ele está bem! Ele está dormindo no quarto ou então ainda está voando para a Alemanha... É isso, o que mais seria? Aviões não caem assim. Nunca! Ele não morreu –Saori gritava cada vez mais alto, Talvez assim fizesse aquilo realidade.

Algo quente a abraçou.

-Ojousama...-era Jabu-Por favor, entenda... Já aconteceu, não podemos fazer nada. Por favor.

-Jabu...-a jovem deitou sua cabeça pesada no ombro do fiel guardião e finalmente chorou.

Era bom chorar. Chorar e se cansar. Ocupar a mente; esquecer por que se chora. E aquele era um corpo quente, reconfortante. Era um amigo que sempre estivera ali. Mas ele nunca entenderia o que se passava por dentro dela. Nunca...

Mas isso já era o bastante. Um ombro no qual compartilhar o peso de sua cabeça tão pesada. Abarrotada de pensamentos.

-Eu estou aqui, ojousama... Sempre –Jabu repetia, enquanto ouvia sua amada chorar por outro. O amor dela não era mais segredo para ninguém. Não fazia mal. Ele sempre estaria ali por ela.

Sentia o corpinho dela tremer ora desvairadamente, ora em ritmo. E ao sentar, apertava-o, confortava-o com o que podia. Ele também entendia um pouco da dor. Nem ele podia segurar as lágrimas por perder não só um amigo, mas o motivo de felicidade da sua Deusa. Era duro... Era duro ver aquela guerreira chorar como uma princesa presa em uma torre medieval.

Mas ele estaria sempre ali para ela. Sempre.

Com o tempo o corpinho da menina passou a se acalmar. Até que ficou num choro mudo e numa respiração rítmica.

-Ela dormiu...-ele falou, enfim dando-se conta da realidade.

Shun estava em outro sofá com a namorada, deitado em seu colo. Parecia quase que em transe. A amazona acariciava seus cabelos e, sem saber o que mais fazer, sussurrava algumas palavras doces para ele.

Tatsumi estava estático ao lado de Jabu. Segurava uma bandeja com um copo d'água que já parecia ter esquentado.

-Ela não vai querer, né-ele perguntou ao cavaleiro.

-Ninguém, Tatsumi. Eu sinto uma rolha presa na minha garganta. Acho que todos nós.

-Ela dormiu?

-Sim. Vou lev�-la até seu quarto e ficar por lá com ela. Chamo se precisarmos de algo, certo?

-Eu vou ver se encontro alguém para cuidar dos trâmites legais. No final das contas não vai demorar muito até ligarem Amamiya com a Fundação, que o adotou quando mais novo.

-Tem razão –Jabu pegou a menina nos colo e a levou com um bebê para seu quarto.

-

-Eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Ele... Ele era a única coisa que significava família pra mim, June –Shun comentava, sentando-se no sofá.

-Entendo o que diz, senti algo assim quando o Mestre morreu. Como Ikki te criou, Albior também esteve lá pra mim. Não sei se eu agüentaria outra perda assim. Mas acho que sempre agüentamos; temos que entender que sempre perderemos as pessoas que amamos. De uma forma ou de outra, as perderemos. Ninguém é pra sempre, né?

-Mas assim de repente? Ele tava falando em filhos!

-Que coisa... Falecer assim. Mas agora tudo vai começar. O mordomo lembrou bem: trâmites legais. Foi um acidente catastrófico...

-Droga! Não consigo pôr na cabeça que meu irmão não está aqui! E o pior é que ainda o sinto. Algo lá no fundo diz que isso é tudo uma mentira.

-Shun, vá tomar um banho gelado ou quente... Sei lá; mas relaxe. Eu vou pedir para alguém da cozinha fazer um chocolate quente pra você. Se dormir, acordará com a cabeça mais pronta pra realidade. V�, Shun...

-Obrigado, June. Acho que se eu não tivesse alguém do meu lado... Estaria mais que perdido. Sou tão imaturo; ainda não tinha considerado que meu irmão fosse partir.

-Mas isso já não ocorreu antes?

-Sim, porém no meio de batalhas. Sempre havia um objetivo para apagar da minha cabeça o que ocorria, seguir em frente. Agora é a vida e nada mais. Nada mesmo...

-E eu?

-Quê?

-Shun, temos uma vida inteira pela frente! Eu te amo, Shun. Não sou seu irmão, mas estou aqui. Serei uma irmã, uma mãe, uma melhor amiga; o que quiser! Porque eu te amo!

-June...-Shun beijou sua amada, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

Um barulho interrompeu o beijo.

-O que é isso-June perguntou.

-É meu celular... Deve ser Miki ou Kigeru. Deviam saber o número do vôo. Não estou pronto pra falar com ninguém. Depois de um banho ligo pra eles. Não me deixa dormir sem fazê-lo.

-Está certo-a amazona sorriu.

-

A menina levantou-se. Sim, sentia-se uma menina. Era uma sensação extremamente familiar. A de estar num quarto escuro, a de sentir um vazio, a de perder alguém.

Aquilo havia acontecido quando ainda era bem nova e perdera seu único sustento e elo com o mundo afetivo. Dessa vez não era nada diferente. Talvez estivesse se sentindo ainda mais criança.

Por anos e anos, lutara para não mais ser vista como uma criancinha num mundo de cobras peçonhentas e lobos famintos. Agora chorava, querendo ser tratada como tal. Queria muito aquele conforto que só as pessoas que aquela de capuz negro havia levado para longe.

Tantos sinais... Era o que lhe vinha à cabeça. Tantos que só agora se revelavam sempre presente. Ela mal conseguia descrever a frustração. Se não fosse seu orgulho em querer provar que podia viver sozinha sem se humilhar por um homem.

Humilhar-se? Aceitar que alguém fique a seu lado era isso? Se ele tivesse ido para a Alemanha e nunca querido retornar seria bem merecido para ela.

Ikki só queria afeto da parte dela... Um que ela sempre foi cuidadosa o bastante para não mostrar. Afinal, quantas vezes não lera que homens não gostam de mulheres "em cima" deles?

Besteira!

E agora ela o havia matado. Era tanta culpa...

E como queria que ele a abraçasse. Só ele seria capaz de lhe aliviar a dor. De tirar aquele aperto de seu coração.

E mais uma vez seu celular tocava. Seria Seiya que ouvira sobre a morte? Algum outro Cavaleiro? Talvez Julian...? Não ninguém saberia do vôo de Ikki. Talvez fosse Seiya,seu grande amigo.

Caminhou até sua bolsa e tirou o celular de lá. O minúsculo objeto metálico vibrava em sua mão, mas a pequena tremia tanto que nem sabia se era realmente ele.

Não, nem Seiya. Nem Seiya a aliviaria. Nem se ele estivesse aqui seria capaz daquilo. Talvez, a deixasse ainda mais desesperada.

Esperou que o toque e a vibração cessassem. Quando o silêncio voltara, a menina abriu e desligou o aparelho. Naquele momento ela só queria ouvir suas lamúrias e nada mais.

-

Shun não sabia que um banho podia lhe fazer tanto bem. Ainda se sentia triste, mas não havia tantas pontadas agora em seu coração.

Ainda um tanto úmido, e com a roupa vestida de forma apressada sobre o corpo, saíra do banho com olhos vermelhos.

O quarto estava escuro, apesar de ele ter certeza de que do lado de fora ainda era um dia normal como outro qualquer. A cama permanecia arrumada, porém June havia se deitado e adormecido, enquanto esperava o fim do banho do namorado.

O jovem de cabelos esverdeados suspirou; normalmente a acharia linda daquela forma. Mas Ikki não estava mais lá. Nunca mais.

Com um novo suspirou deitou-se ao lado da jovem. Seu corpo estava cansado, ansiando por um bom descanso.

-

O jovem de cabelos loiros escuros continuava a observar a caixa eletrônica a sua frente. Não entendia o que estava havendo. Olhava para a CPU do computador e depois para o monitor. Então olhava para o teto, suspirava e recomeçava o ciclo.

-O que h�, senhor Jabu-o mordomo moreno e desprovido de cabelos indagava. Mas a pergunta já fazia parte do ciclo. Quantas vezes Tatsumi já a repetira ao rapaz?

O relógio marcava a sexta hora e o céu já estava quase que completamente escuro. Um sino distante anunciava a todos que a noite já chegava e só aquilo fora capaz de quebrar o ciclo.

-Senhor Jabu?

-Não existe...-o rapaz enfim falou.

-O quê?

-Ikki... Ele usou uma passagem no nome dele? Você sabe?

-Não, senhor. Não faço idéia. Amamiya foi aquele quem comprou tudo, a firma não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Estará usando um nome falso ou o quê...?

-Afinal, o que houve, senhor Jabu?

-Na televisão, passaram a lista dos falecidos. Fiquei o dia todo aguardando. Poderíamos ter errado o número do vôo, ou sei lá. Talvez Amamiya tivesse sobrevivido, não é?

-Falsas esperanças... Se bem que é como dizem: "coisa ruim não morre".

-Também... Mas, de fato, o nome dele não estava lá. Pensei comigo: eu posso ter me perdido. Então fui ao site da companhia e nada. Não consta aqui.

-Será que só puseram os corpos identificados?

-Não. Também pensei assim. A lista dos identificados existe em separado. Mas esta é a lista dos que embarcaram.

-Será que realmente temos o número errado do vôo?

-Tenho como descobrir se arranjar o CPF do Amamiya pra mim, Tatsumi-san.

-Isto é bastante fácil.

Em cinco minutos, Jabu já tinha todas as passagens já compradas por Ikki naquela companhia.

-Ele comprou a passagem para aquele vôo sim...-o jovem falou com um tom intrigado.

-Então não embarcou?

-Mas Kido-ojousama o viu indo ao portão de embarque!

-Devo acord�-la, senhor Jabu?

-Eu não sei... Não quero dar-lhe falsas esperanças.

-E quanto ao irmão?

-Pobre Shun... Mas faça-o. É importante demais. Algo aconteceu com Ikki para não ter dado notícias, caso não tenha embarcado.

-Sim, senhor.

-

Shun não podia acreditar naquilo. Se aquilo fosse verdade podia significar que seu irmão estava vivo. Mas também podia significar problemas. Pois Ikki morrera ali onde não estava legalmente presente.

Sua cabeça dava voltas. Talvez pelo longo sono.Talvez pela esperança de ver seu irmão. Talvez sem razão alguma.

-O que acha, Shun-Jabu perguntava, mostrando novamente a lista de embarque.

-Ikki entregou a passagem ao homem...

-Mas entrega-se a passagem assim?

-Não sei, mas ele a entregou. Talvez só a exibiu, não sei. Mas ele entrou l�, Jabu.

-Então o nome dele deveria estar na lista de embarque. Deve ligar para a companhia e ver o que houve, Shun.

-Eu não estou em condições para isso, Jabu. Não poderia fazê-lo por mim?

-Você é o parente. O único. Sinto muito...

-Amanhã ligarei. Agora quero descansar mais um pouco...

-Não há necessidade de gastarem telefone, senhores-Tatsumi falou entrando na sala-O caso já foi solucionado.

-

Um barulho alto vinha da porta corrompendo o silêncio fúnebre que se havia instaurado no local.

A jovem semi-adormecida, que distraidamente mirava o teto num estado de transe, acordou de súbito.

De início, era difícil entender. Como quando se está sonhando e acorda com uma catástrofe ocorrendo. Você mal sabe o que há que todos gritam.

Assim estava Saori, ouvindo alguém bater à porta.

-Quem é-enfim pôde dizer. A voz não enganava ninguém. Parecia alguém que havia sido sedada. A verdade era que a dor havia se encarregado daquilo. Fora tanto que já não sentia nada, nem mesmo seu próprio corpo.

-Sou eu, Kido-ojousama, Jabu. Tenho algo importante a te mostrar. Saiu a lista de embarque do vôo do Amamiya.

-Depois eu vejo, Jabu... Quero ficar longe disso.

Era duro demais encarar que ela tinha que cuidar daquilo. Sua Fundação era a tutora legal de Ikki até que ele completasse vinte e um anos. Ela teria que cuidar dos trâmites...

-Está bem... Mas venha parar a janta, sairá em meia hora.

-Eu prometo.

-

O que a água não conseguira apagar, a melhor maquiagem do mundo ocultara. Kido descia a escada com a mesma altivez de sempre. Não que quisesse mostrar sua independência, como outrora. Ela só queria poder se ocupar de algo. E que este algo fosse sua aparência.

A conversa vinha animada na sala principal de jantar, onde ela sempre fizera sua refeição noturna.

Seria alguma notícia boa? Seria tudo de antes um pesadelo?

Que assim fosse... Que assim fosse... Que assim fosse...

Suspirou e continuou caminhando, ainda implorando para o tempo voltar à noite anterior, a qual passara ao lado do amado.

Que assim fosse...

Abriu a porta com a classe usual e fez sua entrada.

Tudo começara a rodar depois de então. A mesa se misturara à cadeira e ao lustre do teto. O enorme relógio de pêndulo parecia balançar mais que o próprio. O rosto de Shun, de Jabu, de Tatsumi e de outros se embaçaram mostrando gente que não deveria estar ali. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, seu avô, Ikki...

Enfim, escureceu.

-

-Aí está você-uma voz masculina familiar falou.

-Quantas vezes já desmaiou desde semana passada, ojousama-e depois outra.

E mais e mais...

Estaria insana? Por que via Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya e Ikki ali? Os quatro... Nenhum dos quatro deveria estar ali. Nenhum! Sim, estava doida.

-Ficamos preocupados... Começou a ficar cada vez mais pálida, e mais e mais, até que caiu...- "Shiryu" disse.

-Precisava ver a cara do Jabu, foi hilária-"Hyoga" completou.

-Claro que fiquei preocupado. Ela estava muito branca!

-Poderia até fazer propaganda de sabão em pó: "Além dela, ninguém deixa mais branco"-"Seiya" dizia com um sorriso.

-E aí, Saori? Surpresa? Eu quase morri quando vi todo mundo...-Shun dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Isso aqui é verdade-a jovem, enfim, perguntava.

Todos os presentes a olhavam com gotas de suor no rosto.

-Claro que é! Quando soube de Ikki saí correndo de Asgard. Nem avião peguei...-Hyoga começou-Então ele me ligou e explicou que estava bem e –o jovem pausou, notando que a moça não estava ouvindo uma palavra, tão fixamente olhava para Ikki.

-O que faz aqui? E o avião?

-Eu tentei te ligar, Saori... Pra você, pro Shun... Nenhum dos dois quis atender. Então liguei pro Seiya e ele avisou os outros. Falou para esper�-los no aeroporto mesmo que ele ia fretar um vôo pra cá e viria assim que Hyoga chegasse à Rússia.

-Você está vivo...-Havia lágrimas em seus olhos. –Como? Não houve sobreviventes, certo?

-Mesmo se fosse assim, sou a Ave de Fênix! Não vai ser um mísero acidente que vai me matar quando nem um Deus conseguiu.

-Mesmo-Agora as lágrimas rolavam livremente. Fora tudo um pesadelo!

-Eu nunca embarquei, Saori. Mas como as estradas estavam um inferno, nenhum táxi estava vindo nesta direção; pra se somar a isso, Seiya pediu para esper�-lo. E quando liguei pra você nada-

Ele nunca completara a frase, pois os lábios de Saori acabaram por impedir os dele.

-Sinto muito, Ikki! Fui orgulhosa demais e nunca te pedi pra ficar. Não queria que ficasse por pena de mim e sim por amor. Então não pedi, eu sinto muito. Eu queria muito! Fique, por favor, nunca mais volte à Alemanha. Que se danem suas coisas e seu emprego... Fica comigo!

Ela o abraçava bem forte, não se importando com todos os olhos que os fitavam. Ikki estava ali!

-Não quero voltar. Que idiotice a minha... Não lutar por um amor e me dar por vencido daquela forma! Eu fiquei por você, Saori. Eu te amo... E faz muito tempo. Se não disse antes foi burrice, estúpidas conclusões que não valem a pena serem mencionadas.

-Eu também, Ikki, eu também! Ai, estou tão feliz!

Ambos estavam.

-

-Então foi realmente você quem ligou...-Shun falou, olhando para o celular dele e de Saori.

-E me ignoraram-Ikki falou imitando mágoa.

Saori o abraçava novamente.

-Desculpa, Ikki. Mas acho que não vou mais te largar... Nem acredito que não embarcou.

-É, por isso Jabu não me viu na Lista de Embarque. Ele ignorou a lista de sobreviventes, que foram os que por um motivo ou outro não embarcaram-Ikki deu um leve beijo na testa da nova namorada e olhou para o irmão mais novo. Shun havia ficado tão feliz com seu retorno que mal havia jantado. –Irmão, tenho um favor para te pedir. Jura que aceita?

-Claro, oniisan, qualquer coisa!

A jovem olhava intrigada para o namorado. Algo lhe dizia que tinha a ver com ela, talvez a forma com que Ikki a olhava.

-Seja o padrinho de nosso casamento -Ikki disse, espantando não só o irmão, mas como também a noiva-Sim, estou te pedindo em casamento, Saori-chan.

-Casar?

-Aceita ou não?

-Claro, Ikki! Com certeza-E ela o beijou.

-E você, Shun?

-Com uma condição.

-Qual-Saori perguntou.

-Nada de sobrinhos pra me puxarem os cabelos!

E os três riram.

Saori e Ikki pararam e se olharam ternamente. O olhar que passaram dias evitando. O olhar que passaram anos procurando. Um olhar de amor, companheirismo e compreensão. Aqueles olhos haviam finalmente se reencontrado.

FIM!

_Anita_, 18/03/2004

**OMAKE!**

Notas Iniciais:

Esta aqui será uma resposta a um desafio que me foi proposto, lembrando que Saint Seiya não me pertence, e nem meu amado KangTa, porém há aqui a primeira aparição de um personagem o qual verão muito em um futuro próximo, o nome dele é Fahel, mesmo que aqui não esteja escrito. Aproveitando para fazer uma propaganda da minha primeira fic original

**Capítulo 8.2 – Quando os Que Não Deviam Aparecem**

Saori chora muito a morte de Ikki ao receber a terrível notícia. Mas, neste momento, um ser de luz e de olhos vermelhos redondos aparece e num trovão faz surgir um outro homem; não era seu Ikki. Era mais atraente e arrumado, alto, atlético e de cabelo escuro.

-Olá; sou KangTa, seu marido, e eu te amo.

-Kangta... Que lindo nome! Eu também te amo...

E vivem felizes para sempre.

**FIM!**

_Anita_, 16/02/2004

Notas da Autora:

_ Certo, lá estava eu com a Vane e o Ikki no chat, nisso eu e Ikki começamos a discutir e eu disse que poderia quando eu quisesse dar o fim que quisesse à história. Ele não acreditou. Escrevi rapidamente o que está acima e ele disse que duvidava que eu realmente fizesse isto. _

_ Bem, disse que faria e aqui est�! Bem feito Ikki-kun, vc se ferrou! _

_ É o fim da fic e espero que tenham gostado, como em todo fim de fic gostaria de agradecer a meu Deus que tah sempre comigo, à Vane, minha grande amiga q se deu ao trabalho de revisar quase toda esta fic, a todos os que se dignaram a me cobrar pelos capítulos que nunca vinham, inclusive aos que me ameaçaram U _

_ Bem, aqueles que querem mais detalhes sobre o fim original da fic é só me mandarem um e-mail para e para mais fics minhas, sempre chegando antes de qualquer outro lugar está o Olho Azul, meu abandonado site: http:olhoazul.here.ws Beijos para vocês e até a próxima!_

**OMAKE II **

**Capítulo 8.3 – Quando os que Sobram Querem Mais**

Um grupo de jovens se reunia numa sala secretamente. Estavam indignados. Como podia acontecer aquilo?

-Eu protesto-disse um de cabelos meio lilases-Eu também exijo um par, pelo mesmo uma aparição! Nem isso tive!

-É isso aí, Mu-todos concordaram.

-E eu? Tive um monte de aparição e fiquei sozinho...

-Ah, Miro, pelo menos aparecer apareceu... Eu com minha beleza infinita, nem menção-Afrodite protestar passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

-O mesmo para mim... Aliás, nenhum cavaleiro de prata apareceu! Por que só as amazonas? E ainda querem direitos iguais-Misty falava.

-Por isso fundamos esta seita! Movimento Queremos Namorada-o líder Ichi falou.

-E eu a Saori-Jabu comentou.

-E o que é que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu queria estar rezando meus mantras...- Shaka disse, fazendo menção de sair.

-Nem pensar, precisamos de alguém como você Shaka, perto de Deus...-Kanon comentou.

-Mas o que você tá fazendo aqui se nem guerreiro de Athena é?

-É que... bem, eu também quero uma namorada...-o rapaz respondeu.

-Conheço seus truques Kanon! Está tentando nos controlar também, não é-Mu disse.

-Err... Bem... Por que tenho que sempre sofrer esse preconceito? Nem posso me aliar a vocês. Até o babaca do Saga conseguiu, por que eu não?

-Eu te entendo, caro Kanon. Você está conosco então...-Ichi falou, pondo um pin na roupa de Kanon.

-Sim, claro! Eu protesto-O rapaz deu um sorriso malévolo. –Abaixo os Fanfiqueiros!

"Agora conseguirei um grupo só para mim e destruirei de uma vez esses fanfiqueiros, huahauhauahauha!"

Continuará...?

_Anita_, 18/03/2004

Notas da Autora (por toda a fic):

_ Sim, aí está o verdadeiro final com direito a omake. Demorou mais saiu, nem acredito! Terminou! É tão bom _

_Agradeço muito a todos os que me leram e a Deus por me permitir terminar isso. É bem verdade que essa fic já tinha me dado nos nervos por não ter seguido o rumo que eu realmente queria. Se possível serei eu mesma nas próximas vezes, para que isto não aconteça mais. Buscar a perfeição é algo tolo, assim como tentar agradar a gregos e a troianos. Em toda fic, tudo o que importa é o quanto o autor pode se divertir. Então pode ser que eu tenha saído muitas vezes da linha, por este combate dentro de mim. Mas a partir de agora, tentarei me agradar primeiramente e torcerei pra que isso também agrade aos outros._

_Por isso, a todos os que torceram por mim, mandaram um mail ou mais (principalmente aos que mandaram mais, hehe) aqui está meu sincero agradecimento. É por vocês que eu cheguei até aqui. Não é um grande lugar, mas após a horrível experiência que tive com esta fic sinto-me mais madura. Mesmo parecendo um tanto arrogante, agora adquiri autoconfiança o bastante para ser eu mesma e mais ninguém. Obrigada! Vejo todos na próxima _

_ Bem eu falei tudo o que tinha pra falar nas outras notas então mande seus comentários para e visite meu site para novas fics http:olhoazul.here.ws _


End file.
